Forever strong
by liverpoolss
Summary: love will never fall apart. Lathan/Brulian/Jeyton/Haley AND Chris/ Rachel AND Owen/ Mia AND Chase and in later chapters will have Tyler and Jenny. not slash nathan and lucas are not related in any way
1. INFO

LUCAS SCOTT-25-Pediatrician

NATHAN LEE SCOTT-25-Plays for Bobcats

TYLER JAMES SCOTT-5-TJ-

BROOKE DAVIS BAKER-25-Fashion Designer

JULIAN BAKER-25-Movie producer

RACHEL GATINA MORELLO-25-Model for Brooke

OWEN MORELLO-25-Bar manger

HALEY JAMES KELLAR-25-English Teacher

CHRIS KELLAR-25-Muscian

PEYTON SAWYER JAGIELSKI-25-Music Producer

JAKE JAGIELSKI-25-History Teacher

JENNFEIR ELIZABETH JAGIELSKI-5-JENNY

MIA CATALANO-23-Singer

CHASE ADAMS-25-Bar Tender


	2. Chapter 1

**AN-The year is 2004, I'll let you know when the year changes**

Nathan walks quickly, trying to catch up with the blonde haired boy in front of him. ''Luke, wait up.'' Nathan said. He grabs his arm and leads him into an empty classroom, gently pushing him against a wall, and kisses him.

''Mmm, uh, we can't do this here right now.'' Lucas told him breaking the kiss.

''We just did… alright, I'll kiss you later.'' Nathan told him. ''You are coming to the apartment tonight right.'' Nathan asked him.

''I'll be there, I have to help my mom at the cafe first, I shall be there at about 7.00pm.'' Lucas told him.

''Alright, I'll see you tonight.'' Nathan said leaving Lucas in the classroom against the wall.

**-X-**

Lucas and the rest of the Varsity Basketball team are sitting on the bleachers. ''When you leave this gym today, I want each one of you to look at the sun, because if you lose to Cove City on Friday, I can pretty much guarantee you that sun will not rise the next day.'' Whitey told the team. The team laugh. ''That's not a joke. I've coached some great players and great teams in this gym, but not one of those great players or great teams has finished a season undefeated. You may be the first. There are only two things separating you from greatness. Number one is Cove City. Number two… is you.'' Whitey said as he points a finger at the boys on the bleacher.  
**-X-**

The bell rings and Julian enters through a set of double doors and runs around the corner, where Brooke is walking away. ''Hey, Brooke! I've got something for you.'' Julian said to her when he catches up to her.

''I know you do, gorgeous.'' Brooke said turning around and looking at him.

Julian hands Brooke Steinbeck's The Winter of Our Discontent. ''It's that book I was telling you about. I thought you might want to check it out.'' Julian said to her.

''Oh, I definitely want to check it out. I suppose I could read the book too. But what are you going to do for me?'' Brooke told him with a wink.

''What do you mean?'' Julian asked her with a confuse look.

''Well, I read the book. You do something for me.'' Brooke said with a smirk.

''Like what?'' Julian asked her.

''I don't know. Something fun. Deal?'' Brooke told him.

''Okay. Deal.'' Julian asked him.

''Should we shake on it or just make out now?'' Brooke asked him.

Julian grins and walks away. Eyeing the book ''who knew reading could be so much fun?'' Brooke said to herself as she watched Julian walk away.  
**-X-**

The bell rings. And Lucas enters through a set of double doors and runs around the corner, where Brooke is walking away. ''Hey, Brooke! I've got something for you to do for me.'' Lucas told his best friend.

''I know you do, gorgeous.'' Brooke said linking her arm through his as they began walking to class.

''It's just Nate and I's anniversary tonight and I don't have anything for him yet. So I need you to go shopping for me, my ma is making me work at the cafe. Please can you go for me and get something. You know what he likes, just as well as I do.'' Lucas asked her as they walked into English class.

''Oh, I definitely want to go shopping for you and Nate.'' Brooke told him as they took their seats.

''Okay class today, I want you to work in groups of 2 and I want you to read up on any off Shakespeare work and write what you think the meaning of the story meant.'' Mrs Marsh addressed the class.

Lucas and Brooke moved closer together, ''How about Romeo and Juliet.'' Brooke said to him. Lucas nodded and they began working.

**-X-**

''Cove City game's coming up.'' Dan said to Nathan.

''Yeah. Whitey claims that if we lose, the sun doesn't rise.'' Nathan told him.

'' Well, he might actually be right for once. Of course, you know who scored the most points against the Cavaliers?'' Dan boasted. Nathan nods '' 42.'' Dan added.

''Yeah. I know, I'm looking to top that this week.'' Nathan told him with a smirk.

''No. You won't. You want to know why? Because you're not tough enough inside. I got coverage buckets you'll never get because you can't bang down low like I did. That plus the fact that your conditioning's for crap. I never left the floor during a game.'' Dan told him.

''Hey, guys.'' Deb said coming into the room.

''I'm going, I meeting Luke at the apartment.'' Nathan said with a smirk knowing how much his dad hates the fact that he is gay.

**-X-**

Nathan is at his apartment pacing back and forth, talking on the phone. _''What up, brother?'' Tim said when he answered the phone._

''You do know you're white, Tim?'' Nathan said.

_''What's wrong with you?'' Tim asked him._

''Is your brother still dealing?'' Nathan asked him.

_''Why?'' Tim asked him._

''Cuz I need to tear it up against Cove City.'' Nathan told him.

_''SO how's getting high going to help?'' Tim asked confused._

''Not weed, Tim. Performance enhancers. Look, just tell your brother that I'm going to be on the floor for forty minutes, and I need to be in a different gear.'' Nathan told him.

_''You sure about this?'' Tim asked._

''Yeah. He'll know what do get.'' Nathan told him as he hung up. He noticed a picture of himself with Lucas and felt guilty.

**-X-**

''Nate, where are you.'' Lucas called out as he came into the apartment.

''I'll be out in a minute.'' Nathan called back from the bedroom.

Lucas took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on. ''We can order from that Italian restaurant we both like.'' Nathan said coming into the room and standing behind Lucas.

''That's nice, mmm keep doing that.'' Lucas moaned out as Nathan began massaging his shoulders. ''Are we exchanging gifts now or after dinner.'' Lucas asked Nathan.

''Whenever you want to baby.'' Nathan said bending down behind him and kissing the side of his neck.

''How about now then after dinner we can go into the bedroom and you can fuck me.'' Lucas told him.

''You want me to fuck you. Are you sure, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do.'' Nathan told him.

''I'm sure Nate.'' Lucas said. ''Are you going to stand behind me all night or are you going to come and sit beside me and we can order something to eat.'' Lucas said to him.

Nathan moved to sit beside Lucas on the couch. He picked the phone up and ordered dinner for the two of them. ''This is for you.'' Nathan said handing Lucas the gift box.

Lucas opened it and saw a new I pod, a watch and a chain. ''Nate this is too much.'' Lucas said looking at him.

''It's not when it's for the man I love.'' Nathan said leaning in for a kiss. It was a quick kiss.

''Here's your presents.'' Lucas said handing him the gift.

Nathan took the box from Lucas and opened it. He took out the tickets. ''Tickets to see the bobcats. Luke these cost more than what I got you.'' Nathan told him.

''It's not when it's for the man I love.'' Lucas told him repeating his words.

''Come here.'' Nathan said grabbing Lucas by the collar of his top. Lucas ended up on his knee straddling him. The shared a long heated passionate kiss they only broke apart when they heard someone knock on the door.

''Keep the change.'' Nathan said as he took the bag containing the meal for him and Lucas and shutting the door.

After dinner Lucas and Nathan headed to the bedroom.

**-X-**  
Nathan walks up to Tim, who slips pills into his hand. ''Okay I got them. You sure about this?'' He asked Nathan.

''Have you met my dad?'' Nathan asked him.

Tim turns to completely face Nathan ''Okay, here's the deal. These are basically amphetamines. They're like, steroids on speed or speed on steroids. Anyway, you got to be careful Nathan.'' Tim told him what his brother said.

''Whatever gets me jacked for Cove City, man.'' Nathan said.

''Here. These will definitely do that.'' Tim said to him as he closed his locker. ''Anyway, if you grow breasts… I get first peek.'''' Tim sad before he started to walk away.  
**-X-**  
Practice has been going on for an hour, and Nathan's being extremely aggressive. The whistle blows. ''Hold it. That was a foul. Nathan, you've got to get off his back.''

''Why don't you get off my back, Whitey?'' Nathan shouted at him.

''How would you like to call that a practice.'' Whitey told Nathan.

''Whatever, man, that's fine by me.'' Nathan said as he slams the ball down and starts to walk away

''Nathan!'' Whitey shouts.

''What! Huh! What the hell do you all want from me?'' Nathan asked him as he turned back round and faced Whitey and the team.

''Just walk away, son. Walk away.'' Whitey told him. Nathan walks away and Whitey blows his whistle. ''Fight ball up top.'' Whitey called out.  
**-X-**  
Haley walks over to Nathan who is at his locker and grabs his shoulder. Nathan swings around, surprised, and Haley. ''Very funny.'' Nathan said shutting his locker door.

''Hey, are you okay? Lucas said you had some trouble at practice yesterday.'' Haley asked him.

''Lucas needs to mind his own business. We got a game coming up, that's all. I just get a little intense.'' Nathan said.

''He is your boyfriend, you know the person you have been with for a year.'' Haley said to him shocked. ''Are you, uh, okay? You're shaking, Nathan.'' Haley asked him when she saw him shaking.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I had a bad day yesterday.'' Nathan told her. ''See you after school.'' He added. 

''Yeah.'' Haley told him as she walked away. Nathan waits until he's sure she won't turn around, then swallows another pill.  
**-X-**  
''If you came here to lecture me or argue, I get enough of that at home with the wife.'' Dan said.

''I came here to talk about Nathan. His behaviour concerns me.'' Whitey told him.

''Really. You kick him off the team bus 30 miles away from home, and now you're worried.'' Dan asked him.

''You forgot, uh, pressuring him and belittling him. Of course, that happens at home, doesn't it? I remember when you came to me. You were a scrawny freshman with a hell of a jump shot. You loved the game. What the hell happened along the way?.'' Whitey asked him.

''You happened. There was always something for you to pick apart, something that wasn't good enough. But you are right. I did love the game. I simply despised the way you controlled it.'' Dan told him.

''Who's controlling Nathan now? You'd be ashamed if you learned to hate that person like you hate me.'' Whitey said.

''I might be tough on him, Whitey. But then I'm not the one who told him the sun wouldn't rise if he lost his next game.'' Dan said to him. Whitey looks at him then walks out of Dan's office.  
**-X-**  
Nathan is laying on the weight bench when Lucas walks in. ''You really laid into Whitey yesterday.'' Lucas said to him.

''He deserved it.'' Nathan said sitting up on the bench.

''Listen baby. I know you're under a lot of pressure from your dad.'' Lucas said to him.

''Hey! You don't know anything about my dad, alright? Maybe if you knocked out a shot every now and then I wouldn't have to carry us out there.'' Nathan yelled at him. He watched Lucas' face fall. ''I'm sorry baby, it's not your fault.'' Nathan said taking his face into his hands and kissing him. 

**-X-  
**Brooke catches up with Julian and hands him his book. ''All finished. Now it's my turn.'' Brooke told him.

''Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast. Did you like it?'' Julian asked her.

''Did I like it or did I read it? The book's about how a guy loses his integrity and gives into temptation. Which is exactly what I see you doing tonight… with me.'' Brooke told him.

Julian laughs. ''Right. Well, a deal's a deal, right?'' Julian said.

''That's right, baby. A deal is a deal.'' Brooke told him with a smile.  
**-X-  
**Julian and Brooke are at the pool table. ''Here you go.'' The bartender said putting to glasses of beer down on the table and taking the ID's from Brooke. ''Thank you… Gretchen and Henry.'' She added.

''Fake IDs. I used your yearbook photo.'' Brooke said to Julian.

Brooke easily knocks a ball into one of the pockets. ''I didn't know you could shoot pool.'' Julian said.

''There's a lot you don't know about me.'' Brooke said. 

''Really? Like what?'' Julian asked her.

''Like… I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night. And up until the fourth grade, I called squirrels squirrlers.'' Brooke told him. Julian laughs. ''And I love beating boys at school. Oh my God. A smile. Is Julian Baker actually having fun?

''I have fun.'' Julian protested.

''Sure you do. Julian, you're like the most serious guy I've ever met.'' Brooke told him.

Julian turns around and grabs a beer. ''Fine.'' Julian told her. He takes a sip. ''Does that make you happy?'' Julian asked him.

'' A little.'' Brooke asked him.

''Well, just as long as you don't feel cheated. You read a book, I drink a beer. We're even, right?'' Julian asked.

Brooke laughs. ''Wait, did you think this was the thing you have to do with me?'' Brooke asked him.

''Well, yeah.'' Julian said.

''No. This isn't the thing. This is just… drinks before the thing. Bottoms up.'' Brooke told him. They clink their glasses.  
**-X-**  
Haley is sitting at the computer in her bedroom, while Chris looks at a bulletin board of photographs. ''Chris. Are you going to pace all night, or can we get started?'' Haley asked Chris.

''Are these all your brothers and sisters?'' Chris asked her.

''Yeah. I'm the youngest. I don't think my parents know what to do with the silence.'' Haley asked him.

Chris sits down on her bed. ''So a month ago, did you think we'd be alone in your bedroom?'' Chris asked her.

''Oh, but we're not alone in my bedroom. We have the forefathers with us.'' Haley told him.

''They can watch.'' Chris said.

''Chris, can you just get serious for a minute?'' Haley asked him.

''Oh, I'm serious. Come here.'' Chris told her pulling her by the hand to join him on the bed.

Haley joins Chris on the bed and they start kissing. Soon, Haley's on her back. ''My parents could come home.'' Haley told him.

**-X-**  
Julian and Brooke are drinking… a lot. ''Don't you love weird science?'' Brooke asked him.

Julian nods and sets his drink down ''Ah, the family jewels.'' Julian tells her.

''He doesn't even have a license, Lisa.'' Brooke answers.

Julian laughs just as his cell phone rings, he looks at it ''Out of area?'' Lucas says.

''Booty call?'' Brooke asked him.

''Where were we?''Julian asked.

''Where we were having fun.'' Brooke asked him.

''Mmm-hmm. I'm glad we did this.'' Julian answers and nods his head.

''Good. So what's your take on tattoos?'' Brooke asks.

''I don't know… depends.'' Julian says as he shrugs his shoulders.

''Come here.'' Brooke said to him as she grabs his hand and leads him into the back room. Leaning against a wall, she pulls him close. ''What do you think….'' Brooke asked him as she starts undoing her pants. ''About… this tattoo?'' She asks him as she shows him the tattoo on her hip.

''Mmm. That tattoo is very, very… sexy.'' Julian said.

''Right answer.'' Brooke tells him as she leans in and kisses him. The kisses grow in passion.

**-X-  
**Dan is sitting on a chair reading the newspaper when Nathan walks in. ''What are you doing, Dad? Still looking for your name in the box scores?'' Nathan asks him.

''Hey. Knock it off and get serious. You've got a big game coming up. And you think you're goanna break my scoring record.'' Dan says with a laugh.

**-X-**

Brooke and Lucas are sitting at a table having lunch. ''What did you do last night?'' Brooke asked him as they had their lunch.

''Nothing, you?'' Lucas told him.

''Nothing.'' Brooke answered him.

''Well… actually Nate and I slept together.'' Lucas blurted out.

''What?'' Brooke asked shocked. Lucas didn't answer her, so Brooke laughed. ''Oh. Wow. Slow night for you. What happened.'' Brooke asked him.

'Well, I went over there to celebrate our anniversary and I don't know things just happened.'' Lucas told her.

''Do you regret it.'' Brooke asked him.

''No I love him Brooke.'' Lucas told her.

''I went out with Julian Baker last night.'' Brooke told him.

This time it was Lucas' time to laugh. ''What the math geek.'' Lucas asked her.

''He was really fun and he is different from what people think about him. You should know what it is like to be different.'' Brooke told him.

''Alright, well, if that's what you want. I mean, you deserve to be happy.'' Lucas told her.

**-X-**

Nathan's doing pull ups on a bar in a door. ''Your arms are going to be dead for the game tonight.'' Dan told him.

''Yeah. You wish.'' Nathan spat out.

''No I don't. I'd love for you to break my record, Nathan. I just don't think you will.'' Dan said.

''We'll see about that.'' Nathan told him as he walked out of the room.  
**-X-**  
Nathan's walking toward the gym and Haley chases after him. ''Nathan!'' Haley calls to him.

''Not now, Haley.'' Nathan tells her.

''Why are you being like this?'' Haley asked him, this wasn't the Nathan they all knew and loved.

''Because I can, okay? That's how it works. People are mean and life is shit.'' Nathan said to her.

''What is your problem?'' Haley asked him.

''What's my problem? My problem's on the other side of the wall. And in five minutes, if I'm not perfect, they're going to eat me alive. That's my problem.'' Nathan answered her.  
**-X-**

The game's almost through, and Mouth is sitting on the bleachers, making sports announcements. ''That's 38 points for Nathan Lee tonight, and we're early in the fourth quarter. He's 5 points from breaking the all time high against Cove City, set of course by He-Who-Won't-Be-Named.'' Mouth announced. '' The game continues as Nathan shoots another basket. ''Another 4 pointer for Nathan and now he's a basket away from the record.'' Mouth added.

''Yeah, baby!'' Nathan cheered silently.

Nathan grabs the ball again, and starts running toward the hoop to shoot it. Nathan's stopped by a Cavalier player, who he knocks out of his way and makes the basket. The whistle blows. ''No basket!'' The referee says.

''Oh, no basket! Nathan Scott is whistled for charge-'' Mouth announced.

''He was moving at speed. What are you talking about?'' Nathan asked the referee.

''One! Two! Three! Easy, son.'' The referee told Nathan.

''Time out!'' Whitey called.

''Keep your eyes on the game!'' Nathan said.

''Time out!'' Whitey called again.

''Coach, you better watch your boy?'' The referee said to Whitey.

''Nathan, I don't care how many points you've got. You keep this up, I'll move you so far down the bench they'll have to pump air into you.'' Whitey told him.

Whistle blows and all the boys get up and hit their hands together. ''Just give me the ball.'' Nathan tells Lucas.

''Alright, let's go fellas. Defense on three.'' Tim tells the team.

''One! Two! Three! Defense!'' The team calls out.

The team runs back onto the court ''You alright?'' Lucas asks concerned.

''I will be 2 points from now.'' Nathan tells him.

Whistle blows and the game's back in action. Tim steals the ball from a Cavalier. ''Here we go, folks. This is it!'' Mouth announces. Lucas has the ball but he's not throwing it. ''Lucas Scott waits for Nathan Lee to come free! He's got 41 points'' Mouth the announcer says. The Cavaliers are starting to crowd Nathan. Lucas throws the ball to him, and Nathan catches it. But something's wrong. Nathan's practically leaning against the Cavalier behind him who'd put his hands on his back to try to get the ball. His vision starts to close up so he can barely see Lucas. Nathan drops the ball and starts to fall down. The Cavalier behind him, not knowing that Nathan's passing out, goes for the chance and grabs the ball, leaving Nathan to fall on the hard court.

''Oh!'' Everyone in the audience calls out. Lucas is frozen on the spot and can't move.

''Coach! Coach!'' Tim called out.

Once Whitey reached Nathan, he puts a hand on Nathan's chest as the team gathers around.

**-X-**  
''Easy, son. You're okay. Can you hear me?'' Dan asked him when he noticed that Nathan was waking up.

''Yeah.'' He answered.

''You collapsed during the game.'' Dan told him.

A Doctor walks up to Nathan ''Nathan, how are you feeling? '' The doctor asked.

''I have to piss.'' Nathan told him.

The doctor laughs at his answer. ''You were severely dehydrated. We have you in these ice packs because you body temperature was very high. Now, I need to ask you some questions about the supplements you're taking. '' The doctor asked. Dan looks at Nathan. ''Uh, Benzedrine, Mephedrine. '' The doctor asked. Nathan shakes his head. ''Anabolic steroids? Anadrol, Dianabol?'' The doctor asked. Nathan shakes his head he just wanted to leave s he could see Lucas. ''Okay. What about speed? And uh, cocaine? Ecstasy?'' The doctor asked.

''Hey, Doc, he's an athlete, not a junkie, okay?'' Dan told him.

''And he's also a kid.'' The doctor said.

''True, but he's my kid? So how about you play a little more Doctor and a little less detective?'' Dan said to the Doctor.

''Mr. Scott, could I speak with you?'' The doctor asks Dan.

The doctor heads out to hallway. ''Listen to me, son. You're going to be fine, okay? You've been hitting it a little hard lately, we'll back a notch or two . You'll be as good as new. Hell, the scouts won't even remember this come to post season.'' Dan said to Nathan.  
**-X-**  
''the early results tell me that your son is going to be fine, physically.'' The Doctor told Dan.

''That's great.'' Dan said to him.

''But they also tell me he's taking some sort of amphetamine.'' The Doctor told Dan.

''There's got to be some kind of mistake.'' Dan told the Doctor.

''Mr. Scott, these kids are under a lot of pressure to perform, and granted, it could be an isolated case, but there could be a more serious problem.'' The Doctor told Dan.

''Look Doc, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I gotta tell you. I know my son. And if he says he's clean, he's clean. So if you label him an addict, you take away his future. So unless you've got your results 100 percent accurate, you're looking at a lawsuit you don't want. Now from where I stand, your job is to get him well. I'll do the rest. Are we clear?'' Dan told him.  
**-X-**  
Lucas runs through the front door of Karen's Cafe and see's Deb behind the counter. ''Hey. I was on my way to check on him, and then I realized you were here, so I turned around and came back. You should go? How is he?'' Lucas told her.

''Who?'' Deb asked confused as she had no idea what he was talking about.

''Nathan.'' Lucas told her.

''What about him?'' Deb asked him. Once Lucas filled Deb in on what happened she left the cafe.  
**-X-**

Dan walks over to Nathan's cubicle and slides back the curtain. ''How are you doing, son?'' Dan asked before he notices that Nathan's not there. Deb walks into the emergency room, extremely worried. ''He's okay.'' Dan told her.

''Where is he?'' Deb asked Dan when she noticed the bed empty. Dan meets her gaze. She realizes he doesn't know.

**-X-**

**L**ucas is in his bedroom pacing back and forth talking on the phone. ''Hey, it's me. Um, I guess I'm just worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things.'' Lucas said.

Nathan appears from behind him, at the door. ''So do I. Nobody answered the door.'' Nathan told him.

''They're gone for the weekend.'' Lucas answered. ''They left after the game was over.'' He added. ''How are you?'' Lucas asked as he turned his phone off.

''Not so good. Can I-'' Nathan asked. Lucas and Nathan both move in and hug. It's bittersweet and both are upset. ''I made a lot of mistakes, Lucas.'' Nathan told him before pulling out the hug. ''Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice.'' Nathan told him as he sat down on his bed and took his hand in his. ''I just can't do it anymore.'' Nathan told him.

''It's okay…'' Lucas said before getting interrupted.

''No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. I lived for tonight. I was so scared. I'm still terrified. Then I saw you. I promised myself that if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters.'' Nathan told him. Lucas smiles and they kiss. After the kiss Lucas gets up and walks to the door.

''Lucas…'' Nathan asked quietly. Lucas turns to look at him. ''Can I stay with you for tonight?'' He asks. Lucas smiles and closes his bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 2

Nathan is sleeping in the bed in Lucas' room when he wakes up he sees's Lucas sitting at his desk. ''I had the weirdest dream, that there was this rapping at my window at 4 o'clock in the morning followed by my boyfriend, who has his own apartment by the way, asking if he can crash in my room. Wait a second it wasn't a dream.'' Lucas said to him.

''I had to get out of there.'' Nathan told him as he sat up on the bed.

''Did I mention this is a recurring dream? This is, what? Like the fourth time in two weeks? Not that I'm complaining but it does defeat the purpose of having your own place.'' Lucas said to him as he got up from the desk and went over to Nathan.

''Tim keeps bringing over all these chicks. How many times do I have to tell him I'm gay.'' Nathan asked Lucas as he pulled him down to sit on his lap.

''Uh huh. Well he is Tim.'' Lucas told him.

''That place is like party central. It's not even my party.'' Nathan said trying to kiss Lucas who moves his head.

''Well maybe it should be. Oh we should throw our own party, like a take-back-the-party party.'' Lucas told him.

''Alright. Let's do it. How about this Saturday?'' Nathan told him. ''We should get Davis to plan it.'' Nathan told him.

''Sounds good I'm free.'' Lucas answered him. ''And you know Brooke will do anything to have a party.'' He added. ''Okay. So much fun! Now crawl back out the window before my parents wake up and hear you.'' He added.

''Hear what? This?'' Nathan tells him as he pulls him onto the bed and kisses him.

**-X-  
**  
''Hey, Davis.'' Nathan called as he walked through the school hall.

''What's up?'' Brooke asked him.

''Luke and I are having a party at my place on Saturday. And we thought you would want to plan it.'' Nathan told her.

''Nathan Lee you know me so well. So who can I invite.'' Brooke asked him.

'' Invite whoever you want, so do you want to plan a party?'' Nathan told her.

''Hell yeah!'' Brooke said.

''Alright, I'll see you there.'' Nathan said as he began to walk away.

**-X-**

After practice Peyton and another girl are arguing outside the gym. ''Don't try and pull that shit Nikki, you dumped Jake before we even slept together.'' Peyton told the brunette in front of her.

''We are done for 2 weeks and he is already jumping into bed with you. Do you really want me to believe that nothing was going on between the 2 of you behind my back. You were meant to be my best friend.'' Nikki screamed at her.

''We have got to stop doing this.'' Peyton said. ''It is making things hard with our friends.'' She added.

''Fine, I'll stop talking to you and you can definitely stop talking to me.'' Nikki said before walking away.

''Alright, I tried apologizing to you and I'm done trying now.'' Peyton told her as they both went their separate ways.

**-X-**

Nathan is sitting on the couch with Tim and they are playing video games when Brooke comes in with groceries. ''Hey.'' She said as she passed them.

''Hey.'' Nathan says as he pauses the game and goes into the kitchen with her. ''Is Luke not with you.'' He asked.

''He is coming in now with some more groceries. I got everything but the drinks.'' Brooke told him.

''Okay.'' Nathan says as Lucas comes into the apartment.

''Okay. Now that lover boy is here, I am gone.'' Brooke told them. ''Behave boys Tim is here.'' Brooke teased them as she left the apartment.

''Tim, go home.'' Nathan and Lucas called over to Tim.

''What? Why?'' Tim asked confused as he left the house. Once Tim was gone Lucas and Nathan kissed.

''Hey, Mr. Scott.'' Lucas said when he saw Dan come into the apartment after they broke away from their kiss. ''See ya later.'' Lucas tells Nathan as he walks behind Dan and leaves the apartment.

''You want to tell me why some guy I've never seen before came in to put a security system in a new mustang? A mustang I thought I had given to you as a gift!'' Dan asked Nathan.

''Cause I sold it.'' Nathan told him with no emotion in his voice.

''You had no right to do that.'' Dan screamed at him.

''Dad look, I've got expenses now. Like rent.'' Nathan said trying to be an adult in the sitiution.

''Uh uh, no, you don't get that as an out. I'm offering you a home. You turn me down, you're on your own. I want the rest of the money from the sale. I'll take cash or a check. Or you can keep the money, and come home with me now.'' Dan tells him coldly.

Nathan writes him a check. ''Thanks for stopping by, Dad. We should do this more often.'' Nathan tells him as he hands him the check. ''Oh dad if you had of been 5 minutes later you would have been interrupting me and Luke, if you know what I mean.'' Nathan tells Dan with a smirk. Dan takes the check and leaves with a disgusted look on his face as Nathan's words sink in.

**-X-**

Brooke is talking to two girls when Nikki comes up to them. ''Hi, friend.'' Nikki says.

''Hey, Nikki.'' Brooke says back to her.

''So when's the party!'' Nikki asks.

''Well, it's Saturday night, but –'' Brooke tells her before Nikki interrupts her.

''Don't worry, I'm not going to tip off the paparazzi.'' Nikki says.

''Oh no, I'm not worried, we're just trying to keep it small. So'' Brooke tries telling her again when she is interrupted.

''Peyton said not to invite me.'' Nikki says.

''No, she didn't. Not exactly.'' Brooke says trying not to upset her.

''Alright. You know, have your little party, and play your naked twister, and-'' Nikki starts when Brooke interrupts her.

''Nikki, it's really just going to be couple of friends.'' Brooke says.

''Right, but I'm not one of them. Whatever.'' Nikki says as she walks away from her.

**-X-**

Nathan and Haley are walking around by the carousel and a food stand. ''What kind of experience do you have to have to work at a mall?'' Nathan asks her.

''I don't know. Some. Okay, you want a smoothie? On me?'' Haley asks him as they walk up to the smoothie stand. ''What do you want? A fruit frolic with protein!'' Haley offers him.

''How about something with cash in it.'' Nathan asks.

''Actually.'' Haley tells him as they see a sign for Now Hiring and picks up the paper.

''Food service?'' Nathan asks. Haley looks at him. ''Pen.'' Nathan asks the worker.

''Nathan Scott. Can you start now?'' The worker asks him. ''I'm Garry by the way.'' He adds.

''Yeah.'' Nathan tells him as he shares a look with Haley.

''Well that was easy.'' Haley tells him.

**-X-**

Peyton is in her bedroom drawing on the desk and Jake taps on a CD case he is holding outside her door. ''Hey. I got your Blackout CD. I forgot I had it.'' Jake tells her holding the CD up.

''Thank you. So you smell that?'' Peyton says as she goes to her door and on the back of it is written 'missing CDs'. She goes down the list and scratches off the Blackout.

''Do I smell what?'' Jake asks her.

''That scent in the air. I think it's called guilt. Nikki and I called it quits today.'' Peyton tells him.

''That sucks.'' Jake tells her.

''Yeah. Usually girls don't break up, we kind of just bitch and bicker until we can work it out.'' Peyton answers him

''I'm sorry, Peyton. It's all my fault.'' Jake tells her.

''Yeah, me too. I'm going to miss her. Are you going to the party on Saturday night at Nate's apartment.'' Peyton asked him.

''Yeah Brooke invited me, I'll see you there.'' Jake asks her. ''So, what are you listening to, huh?'' Jake ask as he goes back to her shelves of albums.

''Actually, I'm on this big 80's metal kick. I just picked up this rat album. It's outstanding. Check it out.'' Peyton tells him.

Nathan is at the pretzel stand trying to make pretzels. He pulls out the dough and weighs it then drops it. He keeps trying to twist them around to make the shape. He puts one on the oven tray and burns himself. The pretzels coming out of the oven are all misshaped and ugly. ''Excuse me, can I get a napkin, here!'' A customer asks.

''Yeah, just hang on a second.'' Nathan tells him.

''Here you go, sir, I'm sorry about that.'' Gary says handing the customer a napkin.

''Thank you.'' The customer says as he begins to walk away.

''Customers first, Scott. Pulp.'' Gary tells Nathan.

''What!'' Nathan asks confused.

''P.U.L.P. Performance Understanding Leadership People. Pulp. The Hot and Twisted way.'' Gary informs him.

''Isn't that what they used to call your mom? Hot and Twisted.'' Nathan asks.

''You might be a big star at school but here I'm your boss.'' Gary reminds Nathan.

''Wait you got to Tree Hill!'' Nathan asks.

''I'm in your history class. Okay here's some more recent history. Homecoming last year. You and a few of your Ravens buddies kicked my shit just for fun. Ring a bell!'' Gary tells him. 

''Kind of. Sorry!'' Nathan says feeling guilty it was just last year that he discovered he was gay and didn't know how to handle it other than to be an ass to everyone around.  
**  
-X-**

''Hi Deb how's it going.'' Karen asks her son's boyfriends mom as she comes into the cafe.

''Well let's see, my husband won't divorce me, but my son didn't have to think twice about it.'' Deb answered her. ''How do you still have your relationship with Lucas.'' Deb asks her.

''Oh, Deb, I'm sorry.'' Karen says. ''I supported him, I know it's hard to accept but Nathan is gay, does it really matter who he's with as long as he is happy. And being with my son does that. Yeah we may never get grandkids unless they are adopted.'' Karen adds.

''You know, I was sitting alone in that big empty house and it occurred to me, on my long list of dumb decisions, turning down your partnership offers was one of the dumbest. Any chance it still stands?'' Deb asks. ''Your right Nathan is happy so I should be happy for him.'' Deb adds.

''Of course it does.'' Karen tells her.

''Good. Then let's do it.'' Deb says with a smile.

**-X-**

''Hey. So how goes day two!'' Haley asks Nathan as she starts putting her groceries into her car.

''Well, I'm mopping, Hales. And I look cool doing it.'' Nathan answers back.

''I'm sure you do.'' Haley tells him as she hears Gary in the back ground.

''I said no cell phones, you've got customers, Scott.'' He tells Nathan.

''Alright, I got to go. Duty calls.'' Nathan says as he hangs up.

''Did you clean the blenders yet!'' Gary asks him.

''No, but-'' Nathan says as Gary interrupts him.

''I told you to do that half an hour ago.'' Gary shouts at him.

''Okay relax.'' Nathan says in a calm voice.

''I can't relax. Unlike you, I actually need this job.'' Gary tells him.

''What does that mean?'' Nathan asks confused.

''It means some of us don't have a rich daddy waiting for them when things get tough. You know, if I want to go to college I'm going to have to pay for it, so if you're just going to waste my time you might as well quit now.'' Gary says.

''That's not what I'm doing.'' Nathan answers back.

''Good. Cause Jerry called in sick. I'm going to need you to cover till 10 o'clock then we clean up and do inventory.'' Gary tells him.

''Look, I have plans tonight,'' Nathan informs him.

''Alright, then you're fired. Take your pick.'' Gary asks him.

**-X-  
**  
Mouth is the DJ and Lucas is finishing getting ready as they wait for people to show up. The door bell rings.

''Somebody's early.'' Lucas says as he answers the door and see Tim there with a keg. ''Hi, you know Nathan's not even back from work yet so if you want to come back later.'' Lucas tells him.

''Somebody's got to kick this mother off. What up, Nose?'' Tim calls out to Mouth.

''its mouth.'' Mouth answers back.

**-X-**

Peyton is in her room getting ready when she sees Jake standing in her door way. ''Wow. You're kind of hot.'' Jake tells her.

''Yeah?'' Peyton asks embarrassed.

''So look, I know we're just hanging out, but I got you a gift.'' Jake tells her as he hands over the bag he is carrying.

''Dude, you shouldn't have.'' Peyton tells him as she took the bag from him and opened it.

''Well I know how you're into this whole 80's metal thing. So I got you the first test of the record.'' Jake tells her.

''Oh! This is sweet. Um, I got you a high five. Do you want it now or later!'' Peyton asks.

''Now is good.'' Jake said raising his hand.

''Okay.'' Peyton tells him as she gives him a high five.

**-X-**

Nikki is sitting in a bar drinking alone when a guy sits next to her. She gives him a fake smile then looks away. ''Buy you a drink!'' The guy asks her.

''Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you.'' Nikki tells him.

''Nice work. Extra points for style.'' Taylor says.

''I've seen you around. You're Haley's sister right!'' Nikki asks. ''You don't go to Tree Hill?'' Nikki adds.

''So what brings you out into the big bad world.'' Taylor asks ignoring the fact she knows who her sister is.

''Anger, alcohol and a fake ID.'' Nikki tells her.

''Nice combo. Men?'' Taylor asks.

''Dogs. Two of them. Ex boyfriend and backstabbing ex girly best friend.'' Nikki tells them.

''Typical. If you have a strand of hair and five minutes I can show you a great curse you can put on them.'' Taylor tells her.

''Okay.'' Nikki says as she pulls out a strand of hair. ''Bring it on, witch.'' Nikki adds handing her the hair.

''Okay. What are their names!'' Taylor asks.

''Jake and Peyton.'' Nikki tells her.

''And where are they tonight?'' Taylor asks.

''They are at a party that I was not invited to. Can you believe that? They sneak around like little mongrels and I get removed from the A list.'' Nikki tells her with anger in her voice.

''Can I get you ladies anything?'' A bartender asks.

''Yeah, two vodkas. And two for my new friend here.'' Taylor tells him.

''Now you're talking'' Nikki says.  
**-X-**

Nathan is working when he accidentally knocks over a tray of pretzels. ''Nice move, all-star.'' Gary tells him.

Nathan bends over to pick them up when Dan comes to the counter. ''You know it's a shame. I have pictures of you in your first bath, your first hair cut. The first time you walked. Here it is, your first job, and me without a camera. Of course if I did have a picture of you, your mom would most likely take it in the divorce. But that probably sounds bitter.'' Dan tells him.

''Dad, I'm trying to work here, okay!'' Nathan says.

''I can see that. But come on, Nate. How long are you going to keep this job? A month? A week? Come home with me, this is embarrassing.'' Dan tells him.

''No, dad, watching you and mom fight is embarrassing. This might be the ground floor but at least I'm doing it on my own. Unlike some.'' Nathan answers back.

''No watching you make out with another guy is embarrassing.'' Dan tells him. ''And what was that suppose to mean.'' Dan asks referring to the last sentence he made. 

''I could just live off mom's money like you did.'' Nathan tells him. ''At least I'm with some because I love them not because of how much money he has.'' Nathan replies back.

''Okay. Alright you've got a lot to learn, kid but when go ahead. Impress me.'' Dan tells him as he starts to walk away.

Nathan picks up a pretzel off the floor. ''Dad.'' Nathan calls out and throws him the pretzel he picked up at him. ''Have a pretzel. It's on me.'' He adds. Dan eats it signals that it's good and leaves.

**-X-  
**  
Back at Nathan apartment and the place is crowded with people that the gang doesn't know. When two girls come up to Brooke and Lucas. ''Nathan Scott and your own apartment. You have, like, the best life ever.'' One of the girls tell them.

''Well, thanks, I mean it's not my apartment.'' Lucas says as he spots Jake and Peyton walk in. ''Hi!'' He adds.

''Lucas, Brooke who are all these people!'' Jake asks them.

''Who cares? It's a party.'' Brooke answers him. ''I'm ff to find Julian.

''Sorry I'm late. Hope nobody minds, but I brought a friend.'' Nikki says as she comes into the apartment with Taylor standing behind her in the doorway)

''Let the games begin.'' Taylor whispers to herself.

**-X-**

Nikki and Taylor are drinking together on the couch in Nathan's apartment. Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Lucas are sitting across from them watching. ''Maybe if we just invited her.'' Brooke says.

''It's not your fault, B.'' Lucas tells Brooke.

''Who is this Taylor person anyway!'' Brooke asks them.

''It's Haley's older sister she is trouble. Last I heard though she was meant to be away at college. Peyton says as the hear something crash in the other room.

''That did not sound good.'' Lucas says as he leaves them to go and see what it was.

**-X- **

''I like a guy who can keep a secret.'' Taylor said as she comes up to Jake.

''You asked me not to say anything.'' Jake answers her.

''So where's Haley?'' Taylor asks him.

''Working tonight.'' Jake informs her.

''Really? Then we'll just have to have all fun.'' Taylor tells him as they walk into the kitchen. ''Do you know if they have a carousel in this place!'' Taylor asks him.

''Look, Nikki, you asked me to do you a favor, and I did it. Okay? I didn't tell Haley what happened. Now it's your turn to do me a favor, okay? Take Nikki and get her out of here before she starts something. Alright? My friend, Lucas, he doesn't need this tonight, alright?'' Jake says.

''Need what? Just having a little fun.'' Taylor says as she notices Peyton standing next to herself. ''I thought I smelled something.'' She says.

''Oh that's skank. And I think it's coming from you.'' Peyton tells Taylor as Jake laughs. ''Come on, Jake'' Peyton says to Jake.

''Please.'' Taylor says as she does another shot.

**-X-**

Nathan is still at work, the mall is now empty and he and Gary are cleaning. ''You don't remember it, do you? Homecoming.'' Gary asks him.

''I remember it. I told you I'm sorry.'' Nathan says,

''What do you need this job so bad for anyway?'' Gary asks him.

''You saw my dad, right? If I can't show a judge that I can support myself, I've got to live with that guy.'' Nathan informs him.

''Wow, then you better hope that I don't fire you.'' Gary says to him as they continue cleaning.

''Alright, here's the deal, man. I'm going to work hard because I need this job. Not because you're gunning for me. So you can either let it go and accept my apology, or you can just fire me right now.'' Nathan lets him know.

''Alright, I'll let it go, but you've got to do better, man.'' Gary tells him.

''I will. Pulp, all the way, man.'' Nathan says.

''Okay, you can take off. You're having a party tonight, right? Well everyone at school knows about it.'' Gary says.

''You can stop by if you want.'' Nathan asks him.

''Right, right. Pry your lips off my ass and get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Gary says.

''Thanks, Gary.'' Nathan tells him as he leaves.

**-X-**

''It's not going to fill itself.'' Nikki says as she waits for someone to fill up her cup. As Peyton walks up to her.

''So, you're hanging out with Taylor.'' Peyton asks Nikki.

''Sorry do I know you?'' Nikki asks her.

''Look, Nikki, just don't cause any trouble tonight, okay?'' Peyton says.

''Wait a minute, you're that tallish lying person I used to be friends with. Why don't you go crawling back to the boyfriend formally known as mine.'' Nikki tells her.

''Okay this whole not being friends with you thing, is getting so much easier every time I see you.'' Peyton says as she walks away.

**-X-**

Nathan is sitting on a bench at the bus stop and starts to call Lucas' Cell when he gets his machine ''Hey, you've reached Lucas Scott, congratulations.'' Nathan sighs and hangs up.

**-X-**

Deb is sitting in her house drinking wine and watching TV. When he walks in behind her and starts to pour wine for himself. ''You're late.'' Deb tells him as she turns the TV off.

''Do you know while sit here creating busy work for yourself our son is out getting a job at the mall. A direct result of your irrational need to rip the three of us apart.'' Dan tells her.

''I ripped us apart? You know, Dan if I wasn't half drunk I'd tell you to go screw yourself. Our son left because couldn't accept the fact that he is gay and in love with Lucas. Well from now on I am going to try and support my son in any decisions he makes and maybe try and salvage my relationship with him if it isn't already too late.'' Deb tells him. Dan walks out of the house looking angry.

**-X-**

''I cannot stop the madness.'' Lucas says as he walks up to Brooke, Jake and Peyton as Peyton gets a quarter in the cup.

Okay, you know what? Drink this, you look like you could use it.'' Peyton says handing Lucas the cup of beer. Lucas takes it and drinks it all in one go. ''Wow!'' Peyton says impressed.

''So you two are playing games. Watch out for them, they look like they might cheat.'' Nikki tells them.

''Look, why don't you do what you're really good at and disappear.'' Peyton tells Taylor.

''You have a problem!'' Taylor asks as she tries to get to Peyton.

''Wow, Taylor, she's not worth it.'' Nikki says grabbing Taylor's arms.

''Get off me.'' Taylor said shrugging Nikki's hands off her. She walks up to Peyton. ''I asked you if you had a problem.'' Taylor asks again as she reaches Peyton.

''Yeah, I do. It's called you, bitch.'' Taylor throws her against the refrigerator and slaps her. Peyton pushes her back onto a table and they fall onto the floor. They get up and start pulling on each other. Jake pulls them apart.

''Lucas, help me out here.'' Jake says as Taylor throws a stool towards Peyton and it goes out the window. They grab each other and break the coffee table. 'Come on! Stop!'' Jake says as people start to pull them apart.

''What the hell are you doing?.'' Nikki asks Taylor.

''Isn't this what you wanted?'' Taylor asks Nikki as she is tries to get out of Tim's arms to go back to Peyton.

''Stop!'' Lucas calls.

''Oh look the faggot makes an appearance.'' Taylor says to Lucas.

''You need to go!'' Jake says stepping up to stand beside Peyton.

''Well isn't this sweet? Jake Jagielski coming to the defence of his women. Oh, but wait. Shouldn't that include someone else?'' Taylor asks him. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Nikki look at Jake. ''Don't worry, I can keep a secret too.'' Taylor says as she walks away and Peyton turns round to face Jake.

''You sure you're okay?'' Jake asks Peyton.

''What did she mean by that? Someone else?'' Peyton asks Jake.

Jake pauses and looks around at her and Brooke. ''She's the girl I met in the bar.'' Jake tells them.

''Jake Jagielski betrayal train, all aboard.'' Nikki says.

''Move.'' Peyton says as she pushes past Jake.

''And you called me easy.'' Nikki says as she leaves and Nathan walks in.

''Brooke, Lucas? What is going on?'' Nathan asks confused.

''Nathan! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.'' Brooke says as she hugs him.

Two cops walk in the door. ''Whose apartment is this? It's not going to be that hard to figure out so why don't you just save us some time.'' One of them ask.

''Alright, it's mine.'' Nathan says.

''Everyone else, get out of here before we start checking ID's.'' The other cop says. Everyone starts clearing out.

''Wait, what are you doing?'' Nathan asks.

''Writing you a citation.'' The cop answers him.

''Me? I didn't do anything!'' Nathan argues.

''Underage drinking. Disturbing the peace.'' The cop says.

''Look, sir, he had nothing to do with this. He just got here.'' Lucas tells them sticking up for his boyfriend.

''It's his apartment, it's his responsibility.'' The cop tells Lucas.

''Great, I'm impressed. You learn that in detective school!'' Nathan said in a sarcastic tone.

''So, you want to smart off. Fine. You can do that from a cell.'' The cop tells him as he puts handcuffs on him.

''Come on!'' Lucas says.

''You want to join him?'' The cop asks as Brooke and Lucas move back. ''Didn't think so. Come on, let's go.'' The cop says as they lead him out.

**-X-**

Dan and Deb are lying in bed later that night. ''Do you remember Christmas break, first semester!'' Dan asks her.

''Yeah we stayed on campus because I was afraid to tell my parents I was pregnant.'' Deb told him.

''We were in that dorm room for days. Everyone was gone. It was quiet. I remember thinking that maybe the world wasn't out there anymore. Maybe it's just the two of us. And all the trouble outside has just gone away.'' Dan answers her as the phone rings. ''Yeah?'' Dan says as he answers the phone.

''Mr. Scott, this is the sheriff's department.'' The voice on the other end says.

''What?'' Dan asks.

''You're son's been arrested.'' The persons says.

''Where?'' Dan asked.

''He's down at the station.'' They tell Dan.

''Okay. I'm on my way now.'' Dan says.

''Who was that?'' Deb asks once Dan hangs up the phone.

''That was the real world. It's still out there. I got to go.'' Dan says getting out off bed and getting dressed.

**-X-  
**  
''Bang up job, Nathan. Every time I blink you seem to sink to a new low. Part of me thinks I should have left you in there.'' Dan tells Nathan as they leave the Police department.

''Maybe you should have.'' Nathan tells him.

''This experiment of yours is over. You're coming home.'' Dan says.

''Forget it!'' Nathan says.

''Hey, I brought you into this world, I promise I can take you out.'' Dan threatens him.

''Let him go.'' Lucas says as he and Brooke reach them.

DAN: And the disappointments just keep on coming. You stay out of this. This is al your fault anyway, you turned my son gay.'' Dan said to Lucas.

''Luke didn't turn me gay, I always have been.'' Nathan tells Dan.

''Let me get this straight. Your mom runs off and has a fling, I get the cops to drop the charges and now I'm the bad guy here?'' Dan says before he walks away.

''Come on, it's late. I'll take you both home.'' Brooke tells them.

**-X-**

''I'm sorry about the mess.'' Lucas tells Nathan as they lay in bed.

''Don't worry about it.'' Nathan tells him. ''It was a Brooke Davis party there is bound to be a mess and things broke.'' He adds.

''Yeah I know.'' Lucas tells him.

''Thanks for sticking by me when the cop asked if you wanted to join me down at the station.'' Nathan tells him.

''Look I may love you, but I am not going to join anyone in a jail cell.'' Lucas tells him as he looks up at him from where his head was resting on his chest.

''What if they wanted to try and make me someone's bitch.'' Nathan asked him acting hurt.

''As long as you don't fall in love with them, then it's fine by me.'' Lucas tells him with a smile.

''We should have let Brooke take the blame.'' Nathan says.

''That's my best friend you're talking about.'' Lucas says as he slaps Nathan's chests and rolls away from him.

''Come back here, it's cold. I'm only joking.'' Nathan says. ''Love you Luke.'' Nathan tells him as he kisses his forehead after Lucas rolls back over.

''Love you too Nate.'' Lucas answers back. 

**AN-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The gang is only 17 and they are Juniors in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Lucas is sleeping in bed when he hears knocking on the door. He gets up and answers it. ''Get dressed.'' Nathan says when Lucas opens the door.

''Dude, it's six am, what are you doing?'' Lucas tells him.

''We're going running. Now get up.'' Nathan tells him as he pulls his hand.

''No, I'm going to bed, you're welcome to join me.'' Lucas tells him as he heads back to bed.

''I'll just keep knocking.'' Nathan tells him. ''If we go running, we can take a shower at my place and then go back to sleep.'' Nathan adds as Lucas agrees.

**-X-**

''Playoff's are next week. Which means we will be doing whatever it takes to have us ready. Workouts, studying game tapes, whatever it takes.'' Nathan tells him as they are running.

''Why?'' Lucas adds.

''Cause I want to win. And I need your help. Besides, you stood up to my dad the other day. I owe you.'' Nathan tells him.

''Where are we running to.'' Lucas adds he was really tried.

''River court and we can play a game of one on one.'' Nathan tells him.

**-X-**

Peyton is in her room when her dad knocks. ''You descent?'' Larry asks as he stands in the doorway.

''Clothing wise.'' Peyton said.

''Hey, you're back online.'' Larry says noticing the web cam on the computer.

''Oh, damn, I got dressed in front of that web cam.'' Peyton says remembering her cam.

''Don't tell me that.'' Larry tells her as she laughs. ''I thought you said that thing was  
evil, anyway.'' Larry tells Peyton.

''Yeah, well that was before I saw you pulling your duffel bag out of the closet.'' Peyton tells him. ''Were you going to tell me that you're leaving?'' She asked him.

''I'm just going down to the keys. Boat leaves Saturday morning, I'll be back in six days.'' Larry tells her.

''Okay. Five nights to party.'' Peyton tells him.

''Shut that thing off.'' Larry says as he leaves her room.

**-X-  
**  
''Hey, Peyton!'' Jake calls as he sees her outside the school. Peyton shakes her head and starts to walk away. ''Come on, can I talk to you?'' He adds.

''That depends. Are you telling lies or things that aren't true?'' Peyton asks Jake.

''Okay, I deserve that, but about the other night.'' Jake tells her.

''Whatever, Jake. Explain it to your friend Taylor.'' She says as she walks away with Nikki towards the gym. They look back at him.

Nikki and Peyton are standing off to the side during practice. ''So, now that Jake has out-slutted the both of us, are we back to hoes over bros?'' Nikki asks Peyton.

''Okay, she's talking to me, does that mean she's shopping with me? I was thinking, maybe we could spend a little trial make up time at the mall.'' Peyton asks Nikki.

''You know there may be hope for you yet.'' Nikki says as Whitey blows his whistle and calls the boys over.

''Gather around here, come on. Let's move.'' Whitey says as the guys run over. ''Alright listen up. Next week you boys are going to be winning your first playoff game. I however am going to be flat on my back in the hospital.'' Whitey tells them.

''What's going on, Coach?'' Lucas asks Whitey.

''Just a little eye surgery. I've got a paranoid doc who says I can't put it off any longer. And since it's important to me to actually see you guys win states, I've got to miss the first game.'' Whitey tells them.

''Who's going to coach us?'' Nathan asks.

''Coach McCallum most likely. And if you use this as an excuse to slack off I can promise you there'll be hell to pay. Now hit the showers.'' Whitey tells them.

'' You need anything, Coach?'' Lucas asks.

''Yeah, my youth back.'' Whitey tells him.

Lucas walks away with Nathan. ''So are we showering here or back at your place.'' Lucas asks Nathan as they head towards the locker room.

''Back at my place.'' Nathan told him.

**-X-**

Whitey walks into his office and sees Dan sitting at his desk. ''I was just leaving you a note to call me.'' Dan told him.

''I thought you had to invite vampires in. I'm all talked out with  
you.'' Whitey told him.

''That may well be but I'm still going to need your playbooks, stats,  
team rosters, but don't you worry, I've got my own whistle.'' Dan told him with a smirk on his face.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Whitey asks him confused.

''Looks like I'll be coaching that playoff game after all.'' Dan tells him.

''The hell you will, I told you my decision was final.'' Whitey replies to him with anger in his voice.

''So was the athletic committees. And I believe they trump you. We had a little session this afternoon. You really should get yourself a cell phone Whitey. Just what I was looking for.'' Dan says as he gets up and takes the playbook. ''Don't you worry Whitey. The teams in good hands.'' Dan adds as he leaves the office.

**-X-**

''Want to go look at CD's?'' Nikki asks.

''Why? So I can listen to you complain as I check out all the new  
releases?'' Peyton asks her.

''Well we could go try on lingerie and you can listen to me whine about how fat I am.'' Nikki says with a raised eyebrow.

''You're not fat.'' Peyton tells her.

''I know, I just like to hear it.'' Nikki says as they stop at a store window and  
look in.

''You know, I've really missed this whole girlfriend thing.'' Peyton tells Nikki as they head into a shop.

''Of course you have.'' Nikki tells her.

**-X-**

Dan walks into Karen's cafe and sees Deb standing behind the counter. ''Haven't worn out your welcome yet?'' Dan asks her.

''No, in fact Karen made me her partner.'' Deb tells him with a smirk.

''I hope you mean in the business. You said you had something for me.'' Dan tells her with his own smirk on his face.

''Yeah, you left this on the bedroom floor the other night.'' Deb tells him as she slides his  
watch over to him.

''What makes you think I didn't leave it there as payment?'' Dan asks as he takes his watch and gets ready to leave.

''Dan! do me a favor, just stay away from my son.'' Karen says before Dan can leave her cafe.

''I can't do that. I'm his coach.'' Dan told her.

''What are you talking about?'' Karen asks confused.

''Whitey's off in surgery, I volunteered to step in and help.'' Dan informs them both.

''Listen to me, Dan. If you use this coaching job to hurt my son, I don't care who on that school board you sold cars to, I will bury you.'' Karen threatens him.

''You shouldn't baby the kid, Karen. The boy needs to learn to fight his own battles.'' Dan tells her.

''Is that why Nathan left you?'' Karen asks as she turns around and goes back to work.

**-X-**

The guys are doing footwork in the gym while Dan blows the whistles to change their directions. ''Hold your position. Now this ball control offense Whitey's running is out. From now on it's run and gun. Players make plays.'' Dan told them,

''But we're undefeated and we're going to playoffs.'' Tim told Dan.

''By the way, you're benched. Anyone else? Good.'' Dan told them as he blew his whistle and the team began to do push ups.

''Is this bad for your shoulder?'' Nathan asked his boyfriend. It was just 8 weeks ago when he was in an accident.

''Probably.'' Lucas whispered to him.

''Alright, free throws. Make ten in a row, miss one, grab a weight plate and run and start over. Let's go.'' Dan tells the team. Nathan goes first he shoots and makes it the basket. ''Bend your knees, Nathan.'' Dan tells him.

''I just made it, didn't I?'' Nathan asked him.

''Hey. Whitey let you mouth off like that? Bend your knees.'' Dan tells him again. Nathan picks another ball up he shoots and misses. ''Grab a weight plate. Next.'' Dan says. Lucas goes next and misses. ''Go join Nathan. Next.'' Dan says. Once they are finished that they begin to run sprints. ''Sprints, not runs!'' Dan shouts at the team. Lucas is trailing behind the others. ''Lucas, keep moving! let's go, let's go.'' Dan says to Lucas as Lucas bends over at midfield.

''I'm still a little weak from the accident.'' Lucas tells him.

''You're a little weak all right.'' Dan says as Lucas throws up.

''Oh, dad!'' Nathan says as he stops running beside Lucas.

''Coach. Now get a mop, clean that up. Let's go, quit slacking, let's go.'' Dan shouts at the team.

**-X-**

Brooke is in her room trying to paint her toe nails when Lucas comes in and lies down on the bed. ''What happened to you?'' She asks him.

''First practice with Dan.'' Lucas tells her.

''That brutal, huh?'' Brooke asks.

''Uh huh. Especially for Nathan. Poor guy.'' Lucas says.

**-X-**

''Package for Deborah Scott?'' The mailman says.

''I'm Deb. Thanks.'' Deb says as she signs and opens the envelope.

''Is it bad news?'' Karen asks her new friend.

''Our divorce papers. Once they're signed and filed it will all be over.'' Deb tells her.

''That's what you wanted, isn't it?'' Karen asks.

''Yeah, I'm just surprised. I never expected to feel sad.'' Deb answers back.

**-X-**

Lucas was in the shower at Nathan's apartment, when Nathan joined him. ''Do you know how sexy you look when your all wet.'' Nathan told him as he put his arms around Lucas' waist.

''I could say the same about you.'' Lucas replied as Nathan reached down and began to stroke him.

''Mmm Nathan.'' Lucas moaned. ''God, Nathan that feels so good.'' Lucas moaned out.

''Do you like that Luke.'' Nathan asked him as he slowed down his movements until he suddenly stopped. ''Tell me how much you like it and I'll continue.'' Nathan said to him as he began to kiss Lucas' neck.

''Stop teasing me, you know how much I like it.'' Lucas told Nathan.

Nathan began stroking him again. ''God baby, I'm goanna cum.'' Lucas moaned out as his release came upon him.

After his release had subsided Lucas turned round in Nathan's arms and pushed their lips together. Lucas pushed Nathan until his back was up against the tiled wall. Lucas began kissing his way down Nathan's chest, when he got to his nipples he paid attention to them as he kissed and sucked the bud until it was hard as his hand went down between them and he began to stroke him. ''Yeah baby, mmm Luke.'' Nathan moaned out as Lucas began to move his kissed downwards until he reached Nathan's hard 8 inches. Lucas kissed the head of Nathan's cock before teasing it with his tongue. ''St... Stop teasing...'' Nathan tried to get out as Lucas suddenly took all of him into his mouth and began to deep throat him. ''God Luke, I'm goanna cum.'' He moaned out as he squirted his release into Lucas' mouth. Lucas swallowed as much as he could before moving back up Nathan's body and kissing him passionately. Nathan lifted Lucas into his arms before turning round and pushing him up against the wall as they continued kissing.

''Nate, fuck me.'' Lucas said once they broke apart.

''No Luke.'' Nathan told him.

''Why not.'' Lucas asked with a pout.

''Because I am going to carry you out of here into the bedroom and make love to you.'' Nathan told him as he reached behind himself and turned the water off then heading to the bedroom with Lucas as Lucas began kissing his neck and sucking on the spot that drives him crazy.

Nathan lay Lucas down on the bed and got out the lube and condom from his bedside cabinet. Lucas lay on the bed waiting on Nathan. Nathan moved into position between Lucas' legs and kissed him as he put some lube on his fingers before moving his hand down between them and pushing the tip of one finger into him. Nathan then put two fingers in and then three. ''You ready Luke.'' Nathan asked as he removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Lucas' opening.

''Yeah.'' Lucas told him breathless. Nathan pushed his hips forward at the same time he took Lucas' lips with his own. As Nathan began to reach his second orgasm he reached down and began to stroke Lucas.

Lucas and Nathan both came at the same time, Nathan inside Lucas and Lucas released his all over both their chests. Nathan collapsed beside Lucas on the bed.

**AN-Hoped you enjoyed it, if you have any suitable names for this story let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

Nathan is propped up on an elbow, watching Lucas sleep. ''Hey you.'' Nathan says as Lucas opens her eyes.

Lucas pulls a pillow over his faces and laughs. ''Hi. I had the strangest dream; I dreamt we actually got married yesterday.'' Lucas tells him as Nathan pulls the pillow from his face.

''You know that's weird…I had the same dream.'' Nathan tells him as he leans over and kisses him.

''Mmm.'' Lucas moans into the kiss.

''Oh, that's right, we actually did get married.'' Nathan says as he pulls out from the kiss and interlock his fingers with Lucas.

''We did get married.'' Lucas tells him as he kisses Nathan again.

''It's pretty wild huh?'' Nathan asks him.

''Yeah. How do you feel?'' Lucas asks him.

''I was just watching you sleep, thinking; let's always be like this.'' Nathan tells him.

''Yeah.'' Lucas says as they go to kiss again when Nathan's cell phone rang.

''And then I turn my cell phone back on.'' Nathan says as he reaches over Lucas to the bedside cabinet to get his cell phone.

''No! no no no no no no.'' Lucas protests as he tries to distract Nathan from his cell phone.

''Argh…it's my mom. She's been calling like crazy.'' Nathan tells him.

''Do you think she found out about us?'' Lucas asked slighty afraid, the only people who knew was Karen and Keith.

''No. She probably just wants her car back.'' Nathan reassures him.

''Oh. I that case, don't worry about it.'' Lucas says as he grabs the phone from Nathan.

''Gimme that.'' Nathan says as he takes it back. Lucas begins to kiss Nathan's neck as Nathan listens to the message from his mom.

**-X-**

Peyton is listening to a song when Brooke comes into her room. ''Hey girl!'' Brooke says.

''Doesn't anyone ring the doorbell in this town?'' Peyton asks her as Brooke sits down on her bed.

''Some do; I don't. Let's go.'' Brooke says with a shrug.

''And where are we going?'' Peyton asks her.

''We are going to spend the day on my boat.'' Brooke says as she leaves Peyton's room. ''Come on you fake blonde goldilocks. Let's go.'' Brooke calls back. Peyton gets up from her bed and begins to follow her.

''Maybe we should see if the others want to come to.'' Peyton asks Brooke when she meets her outside.

''Nathan and Luke are busy.'' Brooke says with raised eyebrows. ''Haley is with this new guy she met Chris and Julian is busy with his parents.'' Brooke tells them.

**-X-**

Nathan is sitting on his bed holding his phone looking bothered when Lucas walks in with a towel around his waist just out from his shower. ''Bad news?'' Lucas asks walking over to the drawers and getting his boxers out.

''My dad's in the hospital. He had a heart attack.'' Nathan tells him as he looks at him just as Nathan looks up to see Lucas in his boxers after he dropped his towel.

''Oh no! Is he going to be OK?'' Lucas asked shocked.

''I-I don't know, my mom just left it on my voicemail.'' Nathan tells him.

''I'm sorry Nathan.'' Lucas says as he puts his jeans on.

''Yeah I gotta go see him.'' Nathan says getting up.

''Yeah, I'll go with you. Ah Nathan um…maybe we shouldn't tell them about us yet. I mean maybe we should just wait until he recovers.'' Lucas tells him.

''They're going to find out Lucas.'' Nathan tells him.

''I know; but your parents have never been happy about us dating especially your dad. What's he going to say now?'' Lucas asks him.

''It's not about him. We're married now Lucas. I'm never going to hide that.'' Nathan tells him as Lucas smiles.

**-X-**

Peyton and Brooke are walking down the dock, among many other boats. ''Brooke, what are you up to?'' Peyton asks still not believing that she was agreeing to go on the boat without Brooke's dad.

''You've been on my dad's boat before.'' Brooke tells her.

''Yeah, with you and your dad.'' Peyton tells her.

''Details. It's like driving a car just on water and without a speed limit.'' Brooke tells her in a clam voice. ''Peyton…look at us. Look at this day. We are practically a beer commercial. It would be wrong not to take it. So let's go.'' Brooke says as she walks to the front as Peyton watches, smiling. ''Hop on bestest friend.'' Brooke tells her.

''I thought Luke was your best friend.'' Peyton says as she gives in and gets on.

''He is my best gay friend.'' Brooke says as they begin sailing away.

**-X-**

Deb is sitting beside Dan's bed, looking at him as she addresses the doctor. ''Is it normal for him to be unconscious like this?'' Deb asks the doctor.

''Well, yes and no. Your…husband is sedated from the angioplasty but he suffered major heart failure, he could be unconscious for a while yet.'' The doctor tells her.

''Would it have mattered if I had found him sooner?'' Deb asks.

''Well in medicine, earlier is always better…but you called as soon as you

could, right?'' The doctor says as he leaves. Deb stares after him.

**-X-**

''Lucas, have you seen my grey t-shirt?'' Nathan calls out.

''um…'' Lucas says as he picks it up from the chest of drawers.

**-X-**

''Dan has a heart condition known as HCM. It's a genetic mutation and

causes the heart muscles to thicken…eventually; it prevents the heart from pumping blood.'' The doctor informs Deb.

''But why now?'' Deb asks.

''Sometimes cardiac arrest…is bought on by excessive physical activity,

even excessive stress.'' He tells her.

**-X-**

Karen walks into Whitey's room and he is asleep. ''Coach Durham?'' Karen calls.

''Karen. I always pretend to be asleep when the nurse comes in here. She looks a lot like Death…only uglier.'' Whitey tells her as he opens one eye immediately.

''How are you doing?'' Karen says with a laugh.

''Ah you know, they want to…operate…but it's a long story full of medical mumbo jumbo.'' Whitey tells her.

''Well I've got lots of time. I closed the café for the day. It's only Keith and I now since Lucas moved in with Nathan.'' Karen says.

''Huh…well…I guess your nest is feeling pretty empty huh?'' Whitey tells her.

''I guess so..'' Karen says sadly.

''You ever think, maybe that's what Lucas wanted? You know, that silence

would close in on you and you'd have to go out and make some noise yourself.'' Whitey asks her.

'' Well…I was thinking that maybe I'd take some classes over at the University.'' Karen tells him.

''Well stop thinking about it, damn it, and do it! You know what I'd do if I was your age?'' Whitey asks Karen who shakes her head. ''Everything…and then by golly, I'd turn around and do it again. I wouldn't give a rat's ass who disapproved or what I looked like doing it. Karen…take it from me…when you're my age, you don't want to be here…tangled up in that road you never travelled. Make some time. Take a few chances.'' Whitey adds.

**-X-**

Brook and Peyton are lying at the front of the boat, sunbathing. They are talking

with their eyes closed. ''Listen, do you hear that?'' Brooke asks her.

''Here what?'' Peyton asks confused.

''Silence. It's nice.'' Brooke says.

''Yeah. At least it was until you started talking.

''So what do you want to do after this? I was thinking; maybe some

ice-cream, a little lingerie, facial.

''Wanna know a secret?'' Brooke asked.

''Hmm.'' Peyton says.

''I was secretly pulling for you and Jake.'' Brooke tells her.

A boat full of topless men roars past. Brooke and Peyton sit up on their elbows. Brooke lifts her top and flashes the men. Peyton cries in shock. ''Boys are so easy. We could swim if we had suits.

''Are you forgetting someone, he goes by the name Julian.'' Peyton asks. ''When's that ever stopped us?'' She adds as they pull their clothes off and dive into the water.

**-X-**

Nathan and Lucas are standing outside Dan's hospital room. ''Listen, Lucas, if you want, I can do this alone. You don't have to come in.'' Nathan told him.

''No, I'm OK. I want to.'' Lucas told him.

''Oh good. I was hoping you'd say that.'' Nathan said letting out the breath he was holding.

''Besides we…stuck together with my parents.'' Lucas said as they enter Dan's room as Lucas thinks back to telling his parents they wanted to get married.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Lucas and Nathan walk through the front door of the Scott household. ''Hey, anybody home? Mom? Dad?'' Lucas calls out.**_

''_**In the kitchen!'' Marion a friend of Karen's calls out.**_

''_**OK.'' Lucas whispers as he kisses Nathan. ''No matter what happens next, I want you to know…if my parents say yes…I will marry you. OK, yeah I would.'' Lucas tells him. ''Mom?'' Lucas calls again as he pulls Nathan into the kitchen.**_

''_**Hey handsome.'' Marion says as Lucas comes into the kitchen.**_

''_**Hey.'' Lucas says.**_

''_**Well don't just stand there; give me a hug.'' Marion says as she hugs Lucas. ''You must be Nathan, I'm Marion.'' She adds holding her hand out.**_

''_**Hi.'' Nathan says as he shakes her hand.**_

''_**Is my mom here?'' Lucas says uncomfortable.**_

''_**She's around here somewhere.'' Marion says. **_

''_**Here's that article Marion. You know, how someone can actually type with their head up their ass is beyond me.'' Karen says as he comes into the kitchen with a newspaper clipping. ''Nathan. Did you climb through Haley's window again or did you actually locate our front door this time?'' Karen asked Nathan when she saw them.**_

''_**Mom.'' Lucas calls out shocked.**_

''_**I came in the front door Mrs Scott.'' Nathan told Karen. **_

''_**Atta boy. You hungry?'' Karen asked them.**_

''_**Actually ah, can we just talk to you and dad?'' Lucas asked Nathan.**_

''_**Keith come into the kitchen, Lucas wants to talk to us.'' Karen calls out when she opens the window. **_

''_**Well, well, Lucas Scott in my house between the hours of 8am and midnight.'' Keith says as he comes into the kitchen.**_

''_**Hi Mr Scott.'' Nathan says.**_

''_**Hello Nathan. Did you come in through the window?'' Keith asks Nathan.**_

''_**He found the front door.'' Karen told him with a smile.**_

''_**Nice work Nate. So, to what do we owe this surprise?'' Keith says.**_

''_**Well, we wanted to talk to you dad.'' Lucas says.**_

''_**Oh no, this is like the time when you were wanting to tell us that you were..'' Keith says.**_

'''_**Ok, look. You guys know that I am an extremely cautious person…and I consider things from every angle and I don't just, like, jump into things.'' Lucas says to them.**_

''_**Like getting to the point of this conversation?'' Karen asks.**_

''_**Mr and Mrs Scott um… as you know, I'm emancipated from my parents and…I think you also know that I respect both of you very much-'' Nathan says.**_

''_**I-I-I think I know where this is going and-and here's the thing Nathan; **_

_**you see, if we adopt you, the making out with Lucas is goanna have to stop. A-a-at **_

_**least in public.'' Keith tells them jokingly. **_

_**HALEY: Could you guys be serious.'' Lucas says.**_

''_**I'd like to marry your son.'' Nathan tells them.**_

_**Karen and Keith pause for two seconds before they burst out laughing. They stop at **_

_**the look of seriousness on both Lucas and Nathan's faces.**_

''_**I didn't see that coming.'' Keith says.**_

''_**Dad, mom-'' Lucas starts to say.**_

''_**I will discuss this with your father.'' Karen says looking at her son.**_

''_**You will?'' Lucas asks with a slight sound of hopefulness in his voice.**_

''_**If this is what you want.'' Karen asks.**_

''_**It is.'' Lucas says as he looks back at Nathan before turning to look Karen.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

**-X-**

Nathan and Lucas are standing in Dan's hospital room. ''Can I help you?'' The nurse who is seeing to Dan asks.

''I'm his son.'' Nathan tells her with a voice that is void of emotion. ''Is he going to die?'' She asks again.

''You should talk to your mom. I think she's in the chapel.'' The nurse tells him.

**-X-**

Nathan and Lucas walk into the chapel to find Deb sitting at the front of the chapel, hunched over, with her head down. ''Mom.'' Nathan says quietly.

''Nathan.'' Deb says as she stands and hugs him.

''What happened?'' Nathan asked her.

''Um, I found him in the beach house on the floor. I called 911 but they said I might have called too late.'' Deb told him as she sat back down.

''Mom, it's not your fault.'' Nathan says.

''Remember when you were little and you had to have your tonsils out? I came to this chapel that night and sobbed because I had the worst feeling that something was going to go wrong; that I was going to lose you.'' Deb tells her.

''You didn't lose me mom.'' Nathan tells her.

''Yeah, we're here for you Mrs Lee. Whatever you need.'' Lucas says as he puts his hand on Deb's shoulder.

''Thank you Lucas. I guess I'm not ready to let go.'' Deb says as she looks down at Lucas hand and sees the wedding ring. She grabs Nathan's hand and sees his wedding ring too.

''We were ah…goanna tell you today.'' Nathan tells her.

''Tell me what?'' Deb asks her son.

''I love your son very much Mrs Lee.'' Lucas starts to tell Deb.

''Tell me what, Nathan.'' Deb asks ignoring Lucas.

''We got married.'' Nathan tells her.

''I must be losing my mind.'' Deb tells his as she lets out a distressed laugh.

''Listen mom, we'll talk about it later. When dad's well.'' Nathan tries to compromise.

''When dad is well? Your father is unconscious Nathan, plus he may or may

not be my husband at this point, who the hell knows and now you're telling me that

you got married? This has got to be a joke.'' Deb shouts at him before remembering where she was.

''It's not a joke mom.'' Nathan says as he shakes his head.

''Mrs Lee, we've thought about-'' Lucas starts again.

''Shut up Lucas.'' Deb tells him. ''You did this to your father. You're the reason he's

here.'' Deb tells her son.

''Mrs Lee. I...'' Lucas tries once more.

''I said shut up. Shut your selfish little mouth!'' Deb shouts at Lucas.

''Mom!'' Nathan calls out as Lucas looks down upset.

''You walked away from him.'' Deb says to Nathan before looking at Lucas and adding ''And you helped him do it. You're both to blame.'' Deb leaves the chapel.

**-X-**

''Deb, Deb what's wrong? What happened?'' Karen says as she sees Deb.

''He's goanna die.'' Deb says sobbing.

''Who?'' Karen asks confused.

''Dan. He had a heart attack.'' Deb tells her.

''Oh my god! Oh my god.'' Karen says as she hugs Deb.

''He's goanna die…and it's all my fault.'' Deb says.

**-X-**

''Deb is mad about this.'' Karen tells Keith.

''Yeah she doesn't know we gave our permission yet. Luke is happy and that is all want for my son.'' Karen tells Keith.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Karen and Keith are sitting on different couches as they discuss Nathan's proposal. ''The boy's emancipated Jimmy. Lucas just needs our permission.**_

''_**Need I remind you that up until an hour ago, this boy came and went through a second story window like a horny cat burglar. How can you even be considering this?'' Keith tells her.**_

''_**Jimmy, you know our son. He has never done an impetuous, hasty thing in his life. Most days, he's more mature than we are. They're in love.'' Karen tells Keith.**_

''_**They're in high school. Besides, if it's meant to be, it'll still be meant to be after college.'' Keith tells her**_

''_**OK we forbid him to do it. He hates us. He keeps seeing him, maybe he'll get emancipated from us then he doesn't need our permission to marry him and at the end of it all we lose our son.'' Karen tells him.**_

''_**Oh stop it.'' Keith says. ''We won't lose our son.'' He adds. **_

''_**Did you know that my parents forbid me to marry you?'' Karen told her husband.**_

''_**Why?'' Keith asks her.**_

''_**Because they thought that we were too young.'' Karen tells him.**_

''_**Well why didn't you listen?'' Keith asked again.**_

''_**Because I loved you. And in the end we got married all the same and we've made quite a life together. But I always loved them less for not seeing what I saw in you.'' Karen tells him.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**-X-**

Brooke and Lucas are sitting on the beach. ''I can't believe you and lover boy got married and I didn't get an invite.'' Brooke said upset

''It was kind of a spare of the moment thing, he asked me when we were lying in bed after having sex.'' Lucas told her.

''Tell me how he asked you.'' Brooke told him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

''_**You're my family now Lucas. The true thing I have. I never wanna lose you.'' Nathan tells him.**_

''_**You won't.'' Lucas tells him as he takes Nathan's face in his hands. Nathan looks at him, debating whether to say something or not. ''What?'' Lucas asks.**_

''_**Marry me.'' Nathan says.**_

''_**Stop it.'' Lucas says embarrassed. ''Stop messing around.'' Lucas tells him thinking he is joking.**_

''_**What, would you?'' Nathan asks.**_

''_**Oh you're embarrassing me.'' Lucas says as he sits up.**_

''_**Why not?'' Nathan asks.**_

''_**Because…we're in high school.'' Lucas tells him.**_

''_**So what? I'm emancipated.**_

''_**Well maybe so. Nathan, couples don't get married in high school. It's just…it's not normal.'' Lucas tells him.**_

''_**So? We're not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal and to be **_

_**honest with you Lucas, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you. I'm serious.'' Nathan tells him.**_

''_**I know you are.'' Lucas says.**_

''_**OK, so I'll say it again. I could love you forever.'' Nathan tells him.**_

''_**Nathan, so could I but-'' Lucas says before Nathan interrupts.**_

''_**So then why can't forever start today?'' Nathan asks him bending down and kissing Lucas.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**___

''Ahh so cute.'' Brooke says. ''Now tell me about the wedding.'' She asks him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Lucas and Nathan are standing on a beach with a priest and Lucas's parents. Nathan slips a ring onto Lucas's finger. ''Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Lucas.'' Nathan tells Lucas.**_

''_**And now, Lucas, please repeat after me; I Lucas, take you Nathan.'' The priest says.**_

''_**I Lucas, take you Nathan.'' Lucas repeats.**_

''_**To have and to hold, from this day forward.'' The priests says.**_

''_**To have and to hold, from this day forward. For richer or poorer. For better or worse.**_

_**I promise, that I will love and cherish you and will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever this promise until the end of time. Till death do us part.'' Lucas says.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

''Well since I didn't get invited to the wedding we have to have a party to celebrate. ''I'll get Peyton and the gang to help me.'' Brooke tells him.

**-X-**

Brooke is standing in and empty hall, studying it as Haley and Peyton walk up to her. ''What do you think? I was thinking; bar right over there, then some lights… over there and the DJ, right over here.'' Brooke tells them when she sees the confused look on their faces. ''I wanna throw a party for Nathan and Lucas OK? You know, everyone's been so…weirded out about them getting married and nobody's stepping up and just saying 'hey, it's cool! Let's celebrate.' We're their friends…we should do this for them. And since nobody rocks a party better than you I was hoping we could plan this for them.'' Brooke tells Peyton and Haley. ''So what do you say huh? You in?'' Brooke asks.

''Any excuse for a party.'' Haley says shrugging.

''For Nathan and Lucas, why not.'' Peyton says.

''Great! We'll do it together. Come on! Check it out!'' Brooke says.

The hall has been decorated well. There are multicoloured curtains and lights all over them. The stage also has lights all around and a bench in the middle. Three pictures hang above it. On the left is an Andy Worho style picture of Nathan and one of Lucas on the right. The picture in the middle is in quarters; half of Nathan and the other of Lucas.

''Woah, Peyton. That looks great.'' Julian says.

''Thanks.'' Peyton says as she sticks up the heads of Nathan and Lucas, when they were children, on a blackboard which she has decorated with gold and silver pen with 2 grooms in the middle.

''Ok, for future reference; having a convertible filled with inflated rubber, not smart!'' Brooke says as she walks in holding helium filled condoms.

''Helium condoms?'' Julian asks.

''What? They're funny.'' Brooke answers back. ''Hey Mouth, how's your bod?'' Brooke asks him.

''Skinny.'' Mouth says making Skills and Fergie laugh.

''You know Skills and Fergie right?'' Julian asks Brooke.

'' Of course I do. Hey guys, do you know Peyton?'' Brooke asks them.

''Hi.'' Peyton says slightly embarrassed.

''Now I was thinking we can take the cameras, put them out on the tables, people can take pictures for the wedding wall.'' Haley tells them.

''Nice.'' Brooke says.

''I have spray string; for when the married couple arrive.'' Brooke says. ''And…Mouth, come here.'' She says calling Mouth over. ''Sit.'' She adds making him sit in the chair.

''What is that?'' Haley asks pointing to Mouth.

''This, Missy blond girl, is the Brooke Davis version of 'Spin the Bottle'. Only now, it's 'Spin the Body'. Watch. OK, you two have to make out.'' Brooke says as she stops mouths at Skills and Fergie.

''Save that one for Nathan and Lucas.'' Skills says as Peyton laughs embarrassedly.

And last but not least; we have 'Five Minutes in the Elevator.'' Brooke continues.

''Isn't it 'Five Minutes in the Closet'?'' Julian asks.

''Yeah, if you're in junior high. But the great part about this is; you know how everybody has their elevator list?'' Brooke tells them.

''What?'' Skills asked confused.

''Your elevator list! Come on! The list of people you're allowed to have sex with if you're ever stuck in an elevator with them.'' Brooke says.

''Halle Berry.'' Skills says.

''Beyonce.'' Fergie shouts out.

''Jack Black.'' Peyton adds.

''Brooke Davis.'' Mouth says.

''David Boreanaz'' Lucas says. ''Christen Kane.'' Nathan says as they both come into the hall.

''What are you two doing here.'' Brooke asks. ''Well! Everybody makes a list and if two people have each others names…five minutes in the elevator.'' Brooke adds as everyone looks equal amounts pleased and shocked.

''Nathan was just dropping me off before he goes to see his dad.'' Lucas told them.

''I wanted to see the place before tonight.'' Nathan says. ''But I'm goanna go now. See ya later.'' Nathan says as he kisses Lucas making Skills, Julian, Fergie and Mouth look away.

**-X-**

**-X-**

Lucas knocks on Deb's front door, holding a plant pot. He turns as he hears Deb's car pulling into the drive. Deb gets out of the car. ''Hi. This is for Mr Lee; Dan.'' Lucas says holding the flower plant out.

''You can take it to him yourself.'' Deb says to him.

''Nathan said that probably wasn't a good idea.'' Lucas told her.

''And coming over here was?'' Deb asks as Lucas looks down realising that Deb really doesn't like him anymore.

''Mrs Lee, I'm not sorry I married Nathan but I am sorry about how we ambushed you with it. I know you're dealing with a lot right now. Anyway, Brooke and the others are throwing us a party and we'd…love it if you could come.'' Lucas tells her.

''Nathan's father nearly dies and you want to have a party? And even if Dan were fine, I would not and will not give you my blessing for destroying my sons life or, and you can trust me on this, your own.'' Deb tells him as she close the door in his face. He has tears in his eyes.

**-X-**

Dan is sitting up in his hospital book reading a puzzle book when Nathan walks in. ''How you doing dad?'' Nathan asks.

''I'm sorry about the play-offs Nathan. All on me.'' Dan says apoglizing.

''It's OK, it's done.'' Nathan says.

''I know things haven't been great between us lately-'' Dan says.

''Dad, listen, before you say anything, ah, There's something you should know. Lucas and I…we got married.'' Nathan says as he plays with his wedding ring.

''Uh, you trying to give me another heart attack son?'' Dan asked actually speechless for once.

''No, it's true. Sorry we didn't tell you but, uh, well there it is.'' Nathan says as he hold up the hand that has his wedding ring on it.

''So that's it for basketball.'' Dan says.

''Why should it be?'' Nathan asks.

''You'll see. You think you can do it all now but, one day you'll look up and realise all you have to live with are your mistakes.'' Dan says to Nathan.

''It's not a mistake dad. We're both happy. It's a good thing.'' Nathan says.

''I was talking about my mistakes too Nathan. Sooner or later we all choose a path. Sometimes you never look back and sometimes life forces you to.'' Dan tells him.

''OK, um…I'm just goanna let you get some rest alright dad?'' Nathan says. He doesn't wait for Dan to answer; he just turns and leaves the hospital.

**-X-**

Deb is pouring herself some coffee when Nathan walks into the kitchen. ''Hey, Nathan. It's good to see you.'' Deb says when she sees her son.

''Lucas told me what you said to him.'' Nathan tells her he isn't pleased.

''Nate!'' Deb says.

''We're married now mom, and you and dad can flip out all you want but it's done! Nobody cares what you think!'' Nathan tells her.

''I only want what's best for you Nathan.'' Deb tells him.

''Then how about you and dad back off…and shut up about Lucas and me.'' Nathan warns her.

''Your father doesn't even know!'' Deb says.

''You haven't told him?'' Nathan asks shocked.

''No. You're such an adult, why don't you tell him? The news will probably kill him and believe me, the guilt from that will stay with you a lot longer than Lucas ever will.'' Deb tells him.

''Thanks for the love mom.'' Nathan says sarcastically.

**-X-**

The party is in full swing. Lights and disco balls everywhere. Julian walks around with a camera and takes pictures at random. ''Great party dawg.'' Fergie says.

''Hey. Thanks Fergie, enjoy.'' Julian tells him as he takes a picture of Brooke and Mouth at the DJ's table. He walks up to Peyton getting a fake tattoo. ''Hi.'' Julian says.

''Hey. Kind of ironic, it says; 'Lathan Forever' but it's a temporary tattoo.'' Peyton says as she shows Julian the tattoo and he takes a picture of it.

''It's symbolic.'' Julian tells them. They laugh.

''They're here! They're here!'' Brooke calls Ecstatically into a microphone on the stage. ''Mouth, did you get the extra spray string?'' Brooke asks but walks off before she gets an answer.

''Sorta.'' Mouth answers.

Lucas and Nathan walk up the stairs amidst cheers and clapping. Lucas yells and laughs happily. People are spraying them with string. Mouth comes along with his can and starts spraying only its spray cheese rather than string and he sprays it on Skills' head and shoulder. Skills looks disgustedly at him. ''They were outta spray string so…I got cheese instead.'' Mouth explains to him.

Fergie dips a chip into the cheese on Skills' shoulder and eats it, shrugging. Deb enters, holding a present and feeling completely out of place. She sees Nathan and Lucas hugging Karen and Keith and realising they are happy for the pair. Nathan is welcome into their family.

**-X-**

Lucas and Mouth are attacking Skills and Fergie with spray string. When Lucas sees a guy in a kilt. ''Uh…Peyton right?'' Lucas asks as he stands up.

''How do you know?'' The guys ask Lucas.

''Lucky guess.'' Lucas says.

**-X-**

''Coach! How are ya?'' Nathan says when Whitey comes up to them with a present.

WHITEY: Well I'm old, but I wasn't always that way. There was a time when I was young and in love like the two of you. Here. Camilla stitched that during the first year of our marriage. It's a baby blanket. Course ah, we spent all those years just the two of us in the nest but I think she'd like that to go to somebody she would have been really fond of.'' Whitey tells Nathan and Lucas as he hands over a baby quilt.

''Coach you do realize that we are both guys we can't have kids.'' Lucas tells him.

''There are other ways to have kids boys. Adopt, surrogate.'' Whitey tells them.

''Thanks coach.'' Both boys say.

**-X-**

Deb touches the picture of Nathan's head stuck to the drawing of the groom. ''Well you've raised a fine man.'' Keith says as he and Karen appear behind Deb with Nathan.

''He's not a man.'' Deb told Karen and Keith.

''Sorry?'' Keith says.

''I said he's not a man, he's a boy and none of this would have happened if you people had had enough common sense to stop it!'' Deb says. ''I can't believe you allowed this I thought we were friends Karen.'' Deb says.

''I agreed to it, so I wouldn't lose my son, cause that is what would have happened if I didn't agree.

''Mom!'' Nathan says in a warning tone.

''NO! I am not going to stand here and make nice and pretend like this is all OK when it isn't.'' Deb tells them.

''Then don't! It's one thing for you to raise your voice at me but don't come in here and dump on my parents! We made our decision, we got married and we're happy and if you're not here to celebrate with us, then you should just go home because I don't want you here!.'' Lucas says appearing out of nowhere. Nathan puts his arm around Lucas and stares his mother down. Keith doesn't look too happy either. Deb turns and leaves; Nathan sighs.

**-X-**

Lucas is sitting out on the steps, upset and tired. Nathan comes out and sits next to him. ''Nicely played.'' Nathan says.

''I am so sorry. I-as if things aren't bad enough with your family.'' Lucas says trying to apologize.

''You couldn't make it any worse.'' Nathan tells him. ''You know what's weird? Seeing you take my mom's head off back there actually kinda turned me on.'' Nathan tells him with a smile.

''Five minutes in the elevator?'' Lucas says with a raised eyebrow.

''How bout right here?'' Nathan says to Lucas as he kisses him.

**-X-**

Karen and Keith are standing on the stage, at the microphone. ''Ah, I guess it's no surprise that some would criticize us; call us unfit parents. And normally…they would be right. And for those who say they're too young, let me just say; hell you can drive at sixteen, go to war at eighteen, you can drink at twenty-one and retire at sixty-five so how old do you have to be…before your love…is real? So here's to you Lucas, and Nathan; he's your headache now.'' Karen and Keith take turns in saying. Nathan laughs and holds up his glass, as does everyone else.

Everybody raises their glasses.

**-X-**

''That was some party.'' Nathan asks Lucas as they are lying in bed together later that night.

''Yeah, we have to do something for them to show them are thanks.'' Lucas tells him.

''We can think of that tomorrow, right now I want to make love to you.'' Nathan says as he pushes Lucas onto his back and rolls over on top of him.

**AN-Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

Haley is at her locker, as Lucas and Nathan round the corner talking to themselves. Brooke is standing by Peyton at their lockers with envelopes in their hands. ''What's up, Luke?'' Nathan asks Lucas who is a few lockers down from him. Lucas looks up at him after he pulls a rectangular envelope, with his name printed on the front, out of his locker. He shows it to Nathan. Nathan then looks back at his own locker and pulls an envelope out of it. He sees Haley looking at hers. ''Brooke he asks them. As all three of them look towards Brooke who shows them that she got one two just as Felix passes by with a smile on his face.

**-X-**

Felix puts an invitation on the table which reads; 'You are cordially to a night to drama, excitement and intrigue. Be at Karen's Café tonight at 7:00 p.m.' ''It's called 'Dare Night'. One night, two teams, multiple dares.'' He tells Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Skills, Jake, Mouth and Tim who are all gathered around the table. They are all staring at him. ''Each envelope contains a two-part dare. Part one is on the front; part two is on the back. Each dare is worth a certain number of points.'' Felix tells them as he holds up another envelope. ''This cell phone has picture _and_ video.'' Felix adds as he holds up the phone.

''Oh sweet!'' Tim says as he reaches for the phone, but stops once Felix shoots him a look.

''You do the dare; you send _proof_ of it to the other team. At midnight, time's up. We meet back here and declare the winner.'' Felix informs them.

''And what do we win?'' Mouth asks.

''You Mouth, win an excuse to be out till midnight.'' Felix tells Mouth as Mouth laughs. ''The rest of you, get a night to remember.'' He adds to the others.

''And _you_ get to humiliate us. Why would we do that?'' Lucas asks him he doesn't really like Felix. There is just something about him that creeps him out.

''You were able to come out about being gay, but you won't do a few stupid dares.'' Felix says to Lucas. ''Look guys, there's nothing in these envelopes that's harmful to _you_ or anyone else. It's all about having fun, testing your limits. Every once in a while, you gotta wake yourself up.'' Felix tells the others as he looks at Brooke.

''You wanna do it Nate? All anybody _does_ in this town is _brood_ and…_pout_, get _married_.'' Tim asks Nathan.

Haley laughs before she throws her envelope onto the table. ''I'll play.'' She says.

''Yeah, what the hell.'' Peyton says as she adds hers to the table. ''I'm up for something daring.'' Peyton adds.

Felix looks at Nathan who throws his on the table. ''Who else is in?'' Felix asks. Mouth, Jake and Skills throw their envelopes on top of the others. Tim throws a beige envelope with his name, which he wrote himself, onto the pile. Felix picks up the envelope and looks at. Everyone laughs.

''Come on! I wanna play. I didn't get invited.'' Tim asks pleadingly.

''Tell you what; you can play _if_…Brooke and Lucas play.'' Felix says as he points to them.

Everyone looks at them. Brooke begrudgingly puts her on top of the pile and after a few seconds Lucas does too. ''Pick the stupid teams.'' Brooke says.

''Alright. Boys against the girls. You six guys against the three girls…plus me. I count as three anyway.'' Felix tells them the teams.

''Yeah, three girls!'' Tim says stupidly. Everyone looks at him.

''Sweet. Teams are set.'' Felix says as he puts a key on Lucas' envelope.

''What's this?'' Lucas asks.

''That my friend…is _your_ first dare.'' Felix tells him as Lucas raises one eyebrow at him and Felix smirks.

**-X-**

The boys team are standing in the middle of the school corridor at Lucas' locker. Lucas opens his locker and pulls out a bag. Nathan, Tim, Skills, Jake and Mouth are standing around him. He pulls out a gold envelope and reads. ''Return these clothes to stores in the mall.''

''What's so hard about that?'' Nathan asks.

''While wearing them.'' Lucas tells them after he reads the back and laughs.

The guys laugh. A cell phone rings. Lucas opens a clear see bag and pulls the phone out. '' Hello?'' Lucas asks.

''guys ready to forfeit yet?'' Felix says though the phone as he rounds the corner with Brooke, Peyton and Haley.

''You talk a big game little booty, but we about to light your ass; up.'' Skills tells him.

''Game on.'' Felix says as he walks off with the girls.

''Alright.'' Lucas says as he hands Nathan a gold envelope. ''Nate you got your picture phone?'' Lucas asks him.

''Yeah.'' Nathan tells him.

''Beautiful. Skills.'' Lucas says as he gives him a picture phone.

''I got one.'' Skills says.

''Alright boys, that game _is_ to divide and conquer.'' Lucas tells them as Nathan begins to hand out gold envelopes. ''Alright, I'll catch up with you guys later. If not, we meet at the café at midnight.'' Lucas tells them.

''You really goanna do this dare?'' Nathan says as he sees a bra in the bag.

''Yeah. You know why? Coz _he_ doesn't think I will.'' Lucas tells his boyfriend.

''Strong.'' Nathan says as he and Lucas bangs fists. They would have kissed but know that some of their friends aren't comfortable with it so they didn't. ''Tim, you're coming with me.'' Nathan tells Tim.

''I'm in it to win it.'' Tim says happily.

''Just say _yes_, Tim.'' Nathan tells him as they walk off.

''Damn, he is _good._'' Skills says as he holds up the bra that Nathan saw earlier_._

''But I'm better.'' Lucas tells them. Skills puts the bra back into the bag before giving the bag back to Lucas. ''Catch you guys later.'' Lucas tells them as he leaves.

''Let's do this.'' Skills says to Jake and Mouth.

Lucas walks past Felix and smiles. Felix smiles back. ''OK, hate to break up Charlie's Angels but…'' Felix starts as he hands Peyton the phone. ''…you guys take the Cingular phone and do these.'' He continues as he gives Haley some gold envelopes. ''There's nothing _too_ crazy on there.'' He finishes.

''Why do I have to go with _you_?'' Brooke asks him,

''Because _this_ is _your_ first dare.'' Felix says as he holds out a gold envelope to her.

She opens it to look and laughs. ''Please! I could do _that_ in my sleep.'' Brooke says as she rolls her eyes.

''Great! Prove it.'' Felix says as he snatches the envelope back and walks away. Brooke follows behind him.

**-X-**

Lucas stands at the entrance to one of the clothes shops in the mall. He's wearing a red, girls, top and leather pants. The cashier sees him and stops. '' I'd like to return this shirt.'' Lucas tells her as he begins to unbuttoning the top to reveal the bra. ''Oh, I happen to have the receipt.'' Lucas says as he finds the receipt. ''Here it is, yeah.'' Lucas adds as he gives her the receipt. He then straightens out the bra and groans, trying not to look embarrassed.

''Can I ask you why you'd like to return it?'' The cashier asks him.

''Um…wrong size?'' Lucas says with a shrug.

''Can't we get you another size?'' The cashier asks him as she looks at the bra.

''No, thanks, no I'm good. I'm good.'' Lucas says rather quickly as he looks around. ''Oh um…excuse me?'' Lucas says to a shopper passing by. ''Would you mind taking a picture?'' Lucas asks once she looks up at him.

**-X-**

Peyton and Haley are at the front of a food court. ''Hi, can we have _five_ pickled eggs please?'' Peyton says to the worker as she makes a disgusted face.

''So I had an idea, why don't we just get a picture of you eating _one_ egg and then tell them you ate five.'' Haley says.

''Haley James-Scott, we don't cheat.'' Peyton tells her shocked Haley would suggest that.

''Well you _did_ with Jake.'' Haley tells her with a smirk.

''Don't make me smack you!'' Peyton says to Haley who just smiles at her. ''Here.'' She says giving Haley the phone. ''Thank you.'' Peyton says to the worker.

''Alright, are we doing this now?'' Haley asks her.

''Here we go!'' Peyton says.

''Do it, do it. Go go go.'' Haley says cheering Peyton on.

Peyton hesitates and then takes a bite out of the red egg. Haley takes a picture and makes a grossed-out sound. '' Four and a half more to go!'' Haley says as Peyton retches and grabs a napkin to spit the egg out into. ''Oh, make the five. Mmm! Not cheating tastes _good_!.'' Haley says laughing. Peyton shoves the napkin under Haley's nose. ''Get that away from me you crazy-'' Haley says as Peyton looks disgusted.

**-X-**

Nathan and Tim walk into the beauty, they take a look around and see that it is lit with candles. '' Well this is _it_. Massage and Spa.'' Nathan says.

''What's the back say?'' Tim asks.

''Ask for the special.'' Nathan reads from the back of the card.

''It's the Happy Ending.'' Tim says as he grabs the envelope. Nathan looks at him confused as Tim furiously rings the bell.

**-X-**

Felix and Brooke are standing near the entrance of the dimly lit restaurant. ''OK, so all I have to do is get a table?'' Brooke asks him.

''With no waiting. It's the hottest restaurant in town.'' Felix tells her.

''If you insist on wasting my time, at least come up with better dares.'' Brooke says to Felix as she walked with him to the reservation table. ''_Hi_, I was wondering-'' Brooke asks the waiter.

''Name?'' The waiter asked without looking at her.

''Brooke Davis.'' Brooke tells him.

''No.'' The waiter says.

''You didn't even check your list.'' Brooke said to him.

''Perhaps there's another name.'' The waiter asks again.

''Angelina Jolie.'' Brooke says.

''No.'' The waiter says again.

''The Queen of Sheeba.'' Brooke says.

''No.'' The waiter answers again.

''The Queen of Hearts.'' Brooke says.

''No.'' He says once more.

''How about Queen Latifah?'' Brooke tries again.

''I'm afraid not.'' The waiter says again only this time looking up at her.

Felix smiles and takes the waiter away from Brooke's line of hearing. He whispers something to him and Brooke looks smugly. ''Table for two. Right this way sir.'' The waiter says as he begins to show them to the table.

''How did you do that?'' Brooke asked Felix astounded.

''I made a reservation for two last week.'' Felix says as he begins to walks to the table. Brooke stares open-mouthed as she realises that he planned it all. ''Come _on_ team mate.'' Felix says to her.

**-X-**

A woman is looking around at the cars. When Keith comes up to her. ''Can I uh…help you?'' Keith asks her.

''forty-one thousand four hundred and sixty seven dollars.'' The woman says hurriedly.

''OK…'' Keith says impressed.

''I know exactly what the dealer invoice on this car is. MSRP, tax, freight. I don't wanna _haggle_ over scotch or…floor mats or anything.'' The woman says. She takes a deep breathes before adding. ''Take it or leave it.''

''And you're sure you want _this_ car?'' Keith asks her.

''Absolutely!'' The woman tells him.

''Hmm. Well maybe you wanna test-drive it before you over-pay me.'' Keith tells her with a nod. She just stares at him as he smiles.

**-X-**

Lucas walks out of the clothes shop. People are standing around looking at him in his leather pants and bra and laughing. He looks down at his phone and smiles. He walks away to find the next shop he has to strip in. a security guard stops and looks at him. ''Cameras, are you seeing this?'' A security guard says into his walkie talkie. As Lucas enters the bra shop.

**-X-**

Skills, Mouth and Jake look at people practising hitting baseballs against machines. ''It says we have to get a hit on the fastest pitching machine.'' Mouth says reading from the card.

''Oh man, this all good, back up.'' Skills says as he puts the helmet he is holding on.

''Using your head.'' Mouth adds after he reads the back of the card,

''Well come on man, get in there. We aint got all day. Let's go.'' Skills says as he takes the helmet off and pushes it towards Mouth.

**-X-**

Brooke and Felix are sitting at a small table eating. ''So what, you can't get a date. Move to new towns and trick people into eating with you?'' Brooke asks Felix.

''Wow, you totally exposed me. Seriously, I mean mostly naked here. But I don't want you. I want your blonde haired friend.'' Felix tells Brooke.

''Peyton has a boyfriend. You know Jake he is on the boys team.'' Brooke told him.

''I wasn't talking about Peyton, I was talking about the other blonde haired one, what's his name again, Lucas.'' Felix says with a smirk. ''How bout you? What's _your _story?'' He adds.

''Lucas just had a same sex wedding ceremony 2 weeks ago, he is married to Nathan, leave him alone.'' Brooke tells Felix. ''Bored and ignored.'' Brooke adds.

''Bored maybe…but you never been ignored by a guy in your life.'' Felix tells her.

''I meant at home genius. Guys are easy. They usually fall for me over the first…pathetic…little…dinner.'' Brooke told him. ''And plus I have a boyfriend.'' She adds with a smirk.

''Yeah? What do they fall for first? The shoplifting or the eating disorder?'' Felix asks her.

''Excuse me!'' Brooke calls over the waiter. ''Hi. Just curious; what's your most _expensive_ entrée?'' She asks him once he comes over.

''Well, we have-'' The waiter begins to tell her.

''Sounds great. I'll take two. I'm _really_ hungry.'' Brooke says cutting him off.

''Nicely played.'' Felix says he smiles and claps before he wipes his mouth. ''I'll be right back.'' He gets up and walks away. Brooke just glares at him, crosses her arms and leans back in her chair.

**-X-**

Tim is lying on one massage table and Nathan is lying on the other. ''OK! Full body treatment.'' The masseuse asks them.

''The special. We _want _the special.'' Tim assures her.

''What exactly _is_ the special?'' Nathan asks confused.

''Oh the special is _very_ nice. Who's first?'' The masseuse says.

''Me!'' Tim says as he puts his hand up.

''I'll just peel back your sheet.'' The masseuse says as she begins to peel the sheet back.

''Oh yeah!'' Tim moans out.

''So this is legitimate right? This is…like a massage?'' Nathan asks them again.

''Dude, shut up! I am concentrating.'' Tim tells him.

''Yeah, you know what, I-I really don't think I need to be here for this.'' Nathan says anxiously as he starts to get up.

''Oh…it won't take long.'' The masseuse tells Nathan.

'' Yeah, I'll bet.'' Nathan says as he sits up.

''OK, one special! Full…body…wax!'' The masseuse says as she yanks a wax strip off Tim.

Tim yells in pain. ''I'm out!'' Nathan says as he wraps the sheet around his waist and runs out of the room. Tim who is in pain, reaches out for Nathan as he runs past.

**-X-**

''Uh…I need to return some pants.'' Lucas says to the cashier as he hands over the receipt.

''OK...do you have them?'' The cashier asks him. Lucas, humiliated, pauses before reaching to unbutton the leather pants. A girl stops and looks at him. Lucas pulls down the leather pants, leaving him in his boxers and nothing else. The cashier looks over to see. Lucas looks up and she laughs embarrassedly. He puts the pants on the counter.

''OK. Just stay put son.'' The security from before says as he reaches for his walkie talkie again.

The girl who was watching him earlier pushes down a clothing rack to distract the guard and begins to run. ''Follow me! Hurry up!'' She says to Lucas.

Lucas flips his phone open, quickly takes a picture of himself and the cashier and runs for it. Two guards run after him. Lucas and the girl from the shop are running through the mall. ''My car's outside!'' She tells him.

Lucas stops running, which make the girl stop running. ''Trust me.'' She tells him. Lucas looks around at the shoppers, sees the guards and runs after her.

**-X-**

The girl from the mall gets into the drivers seat of her car with a bag of Lucas' clothes. ''Ha, mission accomplished.'' She says as she hands the bag over.

Lucas takes his clothes out. ''You want the locker key back?'' She asks him handing the key over to him.

''No thanks! Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I…just…dare night thing. Just didn't wanna back down.'' Lucas says as he puts his shirt back on.

''Oh yeah. I-I saw you earlier and I figured it was _something_ like that. I didn't want you to get busted for just having a little fun.'' She tells him.

''Thank you. So what's your name?'' Lucas says with a chuckle.

''Anna.'' She says.

''I'm Lucas. You from Tree Hill?'' Lucas tells her with a smile.

''Yeah, but…we…wouldn't have met.'' Anna tells him.

''Why not?'' Lucas asks.

''Oh, I tend not to roll with guys in bras and leather pants.'' Anna tells him.

''You're funny.'' Lucas tells her as she smile and he climbs into the front seat. ''Oh sorry. Anyway, I owe you one.'' Lucas tells her.

''Well…how bout you pay me back by letting me play too.'' Anna asks him.

''OK.'' Lucas says with a shrug.

''So? What's next?'' Anna asks as a cell phone rings.

''Um…Sorry I need to get this.'' Lucas says as he pulls his cell phone out. ''Hey babe.'' Lucas says.

''_Hey where are you.'' Nathan asks as he stands outside the spa waiting on Tim._

''I'm just leaving the mall with Anna, I've just finished my first dare.'' Lucas tells him.

''_Who's Anna.'' Nathan asks with a hint of jealously in his voice._

''She saved my ass from the security guards.'' Lucas tells him.

''_Well leave her be and carry on with the dare.'' Nathan tells him._

''What is your problem, she's just a girl.'' Lucas tells him.

''_I don't want you with someone I don't know.'' Nathan tells him._

''You know what Nathan, I'm a big boy, I can look after myself I don't need you doing it. So how about you trust me.'' Lucas tells him with anger in his voice. ''What you think I'm going to cheat on you, well newsflash Nathan, she's a girl and if within the few minutes she has suddenly grown a dick then that's when you need to start worrying.'' Lucas tells Nathan. ''You know what, the boys may as well give up now, I'm going back to my mom and dad's house.'' Lucas tells Nathan as he hangs up. ''Sorry could you drop me off somewhere, I'll tell you where to go.'' Lucas asks Anna.

''Sure.'' Anna says as he begins her car.

**-X-**

Mouth stands in front of the pitching machine, waiting for it to release a ball. One comes shooting out, Mouth dodges. ''Come on Mouth, toughen up dawg!'' Skills says.

''It's goanna hurt!'' Mouth tells him.

''So what? Be a warrior.'' Skills shouts back.

''Yeah, take one for the team Mouth.'' Jake says.

''But what about _you_ guys?'' Mouth asks.

''Man, I'm takin the pictures.'' Skills says holding up the cell phone.

''I'm helpin _him_.'' Jake says pointing to Skills. Mouth prepares himself as a ball flies at him and hits him on the head. He reels back in pain, hanging onto the netting. Skills takes a picture a little too late.

''Dang!'' Skills whispers to himself and Jake. ''Man I missed that one. You goanna have to do it again. Come on, back on the plate.'' Skills say louder so Mouth can hear.

**-X-**

Back at the restaurant Felix's phone starts to ring and as he's not there, Brooke answers it. ''Hello?'' Brooke says.

''You know, you shouldn't be answering my phone.'' Felix says as he stands outside Lucas and Nathan's apartment.

'' Where the hell are you?'' Brooke hisses at him through the phone.

''I'm at the café.'' Felix lies to her.

''What!'' Brooke asks astounded.

''Flip the dare card over, and read it.'' Felix tells her.

''You did _not_ just leave me here!'' Brooke asks Felix after she flips the dare card over and reads it 'Dine and Dash'. Felix laughs through the phone as Brooke looks around at the full restaurant and waiter. '' Look, I don't have the money to pay for this and I am _not_ walking out on the cheque!'' Brooke tells him.

''Why not? I've seen you steal before. Besides, I dare ya.'' Felix says through the phone before he hangs up. Brooke gawps and shuts the phone. Brooke sits at the table, taking deep breaths. She picks her bag up and slowly walks away. A waiter sees her going.

''Excuse me Miss! Your bill!'' The waiter calls after her. Brooke doesn't slow down. She walks past the attendant and out of the restaurant.

**-X-**

After his phone call with Lucas, Nathan looks at their next dare. ''Sell a box of cookies.'' Nathan says as he smiles at Tim.

''Great.'' Tim says as he finishes putting his clothes back on. ''I get my…_crack_ waxed and you get…cookies.'' He adds.

''Felix left this for _you_.'' The masseuse says holding out a box for Nathan and Tim.

Nathan opens the box and he and Tim look inside. ''You know, I _really_ don't like this Felix kid.'' Nathan says.

**-X-  
**  
Nathan and Tim knock on random doors when one of them open. The people who live there see Nathan and Tim standing on the doorstep wearing a green checked hat and skirt with a white shirt and a green sash that says 'Lady Leprechauns' in gold. They are also wearing white, knee-length socks and heels. Tim is holding out two boxes of cookies. ''Good evening Mr and Mrs Tree Hill resident. We're selling these delicious cookies to raise money for 'Lady Leprechauns.'' Nathan says as he reads from the card. Tim holds the boxes higher and smiles widely. ''An organisation that empowers us girls to be strong, beautiful, independent women of tomorrow.'' Nathan says as he finishes reading the card. The woman slams the door in their faces. Nathan and Tim walk away from the house. Nathan takes off his hat and throws it. ''Screw this dare night _crap_! Can't believe I'm wearing a skirt!'' Nathan says.

''Yeah, in public.'' Tim says.

'' When we get back to the café, I'm goanna beat on that kid. Felix!'' Nathan tells him as he reads the next dare.

''I think he's kinda cool.'' Tim says looking at Nathan.

''You would.'' Nathan says.

Keith and the woman drive by in the car. He looks at Tim and his son's boyfriend disbelief.

**-X-**

Lucas is in the apartment he shares with Nathan packing a duffle bag for himself when he hears someone knock on the door. ''Hey Felix.'' Lucas says as he opens the door.

''Hey, I called everyone and cancelled dare night, I only done it so I could have a meal with Brooke, but it turns out she has a boyfriends.'' Felix told Lucas. ''Anyway Nathan said we could all come back here and play video games.'' He adds.

''Oh right well come on in, If no-one else is here in 5 minutes you'll need to leave cause I'm heading out.'' Lucas tells Felix as he lets him in. ''Can I get you a soda.'' Lucas asks him as he heads into the kitchen.

''A soda would be nice thanks.'' Felix tells him as he takes a seat on the couch.

Lucas comes back in and hands him a soda before opening his own and taking a drink. ''I'll be back in a minute.'' Lucas tells Felix as he puts his drink on the coffee table.

While Lucas is away Felix takes the time to put a pill in Lucas' soda. Lucas comes back out and finishes his soda.

**-X-**

Lucas lay there helpless, feeling Felix Taggaro manipulate him like a rag doll.

"What you put in my drink?" He slurred.

His hands felt as heavy as wet dish rags. His legs would not obey his commands. He could feel Felix tugging at his clothes; pulling off his shirt first. He felt the other teen's wet tongue lap at one nipple and then the next.

"Stop," he tried to demand, his arms flailing at his side.

Even in his incapacitated state, Lucas' mind would not allow him to drift away completely and take him away from what was happening to him. He'd been apprehensive about this dare night but he'd let his guard down for a chance to be a normal teen and have some fun. Felix had promised a night to remember. As he pants and underwear were yanked forcefully down, Lucas was certain Felix was about to deliver on his promise.

Lucas heard Felix spit in his own hands and then felt wetness of his dick pressing against his ass. He groaned in disgust, still hoping the cobwebs would clear and he would be able to magically free himself from what was about to happen. Lucas had initially thought of Felix's dare night as a chance for the boy to humiliate them. Lucas had suffered through many humiliations since coming out and telling everyone he was gay. Nothing compared to this.

Lucas felt his legs being hoist up over Felix's shoulders and heard the older teen let out a hiss as he pushed inside of Lucas. All the blond could do was turn his head to the side. His eyelids were already heavy so he let them fall shut. The will to fight left him as he felt Felix pushing in and out of him in waves. Felix was talking to him. He heard words like..."you like this baby"...and "feels good don't it."

Even Lucas' voice had stopped working and his protests were coming out like tiny grunts. He was sure even through the haze, that his attacker was taking the sounds as affirmation to continue.

Lucas felt Felix's hand on his cock, stroking it even as he continued to fuck him mercilessly. His body betrayed him and his dick hardened with each stroke. _'Let it be over soon,' _Lucas prayed. Felix's thrusts and strokes got faster and even though Lucas' own head was swimming, he could tell that the Taggaro boy was about to come. For a brief moment, he wondered if Felix would kill him after. No one knew this kid very well and after his fight with Nathan, they'd gone their separate ways. Felix had shown up at their doorstep unannounced and Lucas had let him in, offered him a drink and this was his payback for being kind. '_Nathan, I'm sorry. Come home.'_

Felix rolled off of him and lay there. _'I don't want Nathan to find me like this,' _was the one thought that ran through Lucas' brain. Lucas felt the bed shift and he knew that Felix had gotten up. _'Please go.'_

Lucas heard the bedroom door open and a series of doors open and shut. He heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink. _'Maybe he'll go after he cleans up.' _He didn't. The bed dipped again and Felix was back, promising Lucas a night he'd never forget. He felt himself being flipped over, his hips being pulled up. Felix was grunting. Lucas was practically dead weight. Another disgusting sound of spit and a slick dick slid quickly inside of him. Lucas was face down in his pillow. His arms flopped out on either side of him. Each push Felix made pushed his faced deeper into pillow and Lucas hoped he'd suffocate or at least completely pass out.

It seemed to go on forever. Lucas wondered where his mom was. As much as he didn't want anyone to see him like this, he also wanted someone to put a stop to it. He calls for Nathan were lost in his pillow. Felix continued to pound into him. Lucas' head was spinning and finally a welcomed darkness overtook him.

After Felix had finished he left the apartment and headed to Karen's cafe.

**-X-**

Brooke is sitting on a stool in Karen's cafe when Felix comes in. ''Oh, you are _such_ a jerk!'' Brooke tells him. ''Where have you been, I've been waiting here for over an hour.'' Brooke tells him.

''Come on, it was just a dare. You got us big points for that one. Lock it up!'' Felix says as he holds out his fist. ''I had to go and collect my sister from the mall her car broke down.'' Felix tells Brooke another lie.

''_You_ should be locked up!'' Brooke tells him as she throws the phone and envelope onto the table and turns to exit.

''Brooke, I'm sorry! Don't go.'' Felix says hastily. She stops and turns. ''It was just part of the _game_. I promise.'' Felix tells her but Brooke just glares at him. ''I didn't know you'd be so upset. OK? How bout you read the next one?'' Felix says as he holds out an envelope to her.

She snatches it and yanks the card out of the envelope forcefully. '' Go to the cemetery. Hm!'' Brooke says as she turns the card and continues reading, ''and take a photo in an open grave! That's perfect. Since I plan on _killing_ you, anyway.'' Brooke says as she shoves the envelope and card into his chest.

''I think we get bonus points for that.'' Felix tells her.

''Great!'' Brooke says as she walks out. Felix follows her out.

**-X-**

Skills, Jake and Mouth are in a karaoke bar singing.

''Hey yo, Jake, what's the next dare?'' Skills asks Jake.

''Karaoke.'' Jake tells him.

'' Mouth!'' They both say.

Mouth is on the stage with a mic.

MOUTH: #I like big butts and I can not lie,  
You other brothers can't deny,

(Skills and Jake are standing behind Mouth on the stage.)

MOUTH: When a girls walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get _sprung_!  
(The women in the audience look a little shocked.)  
Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

**-X-**

Lucas is still passed out on the bed he shares with Nathan. There is blood coming from him from where Felix forced himself into him.

**-X-**

Mouth, Jake and Skills are still singing.

MOUTH: #Fellas

SKILLS AND JAKE: (yeah),

MOUTH: Fellas

SKILLS AND JAKE: (yeah)

MOUTH: Has your girlfriend got the butt?

SKILLS AND JAKE: (hell yeah)

MOUTH: Well shake it,

SKILLS AND JAKE: Shake it,

MOUTH: Shake it,

SKILLS AND JAKE: Shake it,

MOUTH: Shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back

Mouth does some strange and hilarious butt shaking. The females are enjoying it. Mouth is doing a weird dance and the audience is going crazy.

MOUTH: #So ladies

AUDIENCE: (yeah),

MOUTH: Ladies

AUDIENCE: (yeah)

MOUTH: If you wanna role in my Mercedes

AUDIENCE: (yeah)

MOUTH: Then turn around (Turns to the side.)  
Stick it out (Sticks his butt out.)  
Even white boys got to shout

MOUTH, SKILLS AND JAKE: Baby got back(!)

Skills takes footage of the audience going nuts. Mouth is still dancing crazily.

MOUTH, SKILLS AND JAKE: Baby got back.

Mouth continues to dance.

**-X-**

Peyton is standing in front of the pitching machines with a helmet on, waiting for it to release a ball. Haley holds the phone out. ''OK, hold on a _second_.'' Haley says. The ball flies out and hits Peyton on her helmet covered head. She falls down, dazed. ''Oh, oh my gosh! Are you OK? It look-'' Haley asks Peyton as another one flies out and hits Haley on the back.

**-X-**

Brooke and Felix walk through the cemetery. Felix is holding a flashlight. ''OK, so I'm kinda thinking that…maybe we don't really need these points so much.'' Brooke whispers to Felix.

''Come on! I'll protect you.'' Felix says taking a hold of her arm.

''Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I'm counting on.'' Brooke tells him as she pulls her arm free.

''Oh perfect! This one will do. in you go.'' Felix tells Brooke as they reach an open grave.

''Oh no! You haven't done anything tonight. Why do I have to go?'' Brooke tells him.

''I gotta work the camera phone. Besides, you wouldn't be able to pull me out.'' Felix says.

Brooke looks into the grave. ''I really don't like you.'' Brooke says miserably. Felix smiles. ''OK. Eurgh.'' Brooke says as she kneels down. Brooke Sits at the edge of the hole. He takes her hands, she holds on and he lowers her in. ''Argh!'' She screams as she lands on her feet with a thump and grumbles angrily.

''OK. See you later.'' Felix says as he rubs his hands to free them of dirt and begins to walk away.

''FELIX, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!'' Brooke screams at Felix.

Felix takes a few steps and stops. He turns back laughing. ''I'm just playing.'' Felix tells her. Brooke sneers at him. ''Hold on. Let me get a picture.'' Felix says taking the phone out. He holds the phone out, Brooke makes a face. A cop car drives past, shining a light into the cemetery and at them. Felix jumps into the hole before they can see him and pulls Brooke to the side, against him.

''What're you doing!'' Brooke asks.

''Sushhh.'' Felix says as he switches the torch off. The car drives away.

**-X-**

Jake, Mouth and Skills creep into the snake house. Skills is looking _very_ uncomfortable and just a little bit scared. Skills bumps into Mouth. ''Stop it!'' Mouth whispers.

''Yo man, this dare is totally screwed up dawg.'' Skills tells them.

''Borrow a wild animal for the zoo?'' Jake reads from the card again.

''It's like that movie where they try to steal the cougar but…'' Mouth tells them.

''But what?'' Skills asks scared.

''Cougar ate their ass didn't it?'' Jake says.

''Sort of.'' Mouth says. Jake nods.

''Mouth man, I said a bird man. We in a damn snake house! Man, I'm not stealin no snake, dawg. Nothing with _teeth_, _fangs_ or _claws_. Man forget it!'' Skills says as he looks at a cobra as it raises it's head.

Jake and Mouth look behind them to a snake that's climbing its glass house. They walk off. Skills follows quickly. They hear snakes hissing and rattling. ''I guess we could try for a fish.'' Mouth says.

''Uh-uh. Too slimy.'' Skills says as Mouth and Jake just look at him. ''Look, I got a problem with animals OK? I've never had a pet. I bet you Felix knows that too. I mean that dude is psychotic.'' Skills tells them.

''Psychic.'' Jake corrects him.

''Yeah, dat too.'' Skills says.

**-X-**

The cop car flashes it's light and drives off. ''OK, I think they're gone. Gimme a boost.'' Felix tells her.

''Are you kidding? Your shoes are muddy.'' Brooke says.

''It's either you give me a boost or be buried _alive _girly girl.'' Felix tells her.

''Huh! Fine!'' Brooke says as she puts one hand one top of the other, and holds it out. He puts a foot on and boosts him out while making disgusted noises. He climbs out. ''OK. Get me out.'' Brooke says as she holds out her arms. They struggle as he helps her out. He laughs. She angrily brushes dirt out of her hair. ''Stupid dare night. Where did you come up with this ridiculousness anyway? I mean, what is the point!'' Brooke asks him.

''The point is simple; see how far you'll go. You face your fears. And sometimes you'll do things you wanna do because calling it a dare makes it OK for a night.'' Felix says seriously.

''Things like _what_?'' Brooke asks him.

''Like spending time with _me_.'' Felix says to her. Brooke scoffs and turns away from him.

**-X-**

Haley and Peyton stand at the front of the church, looking at the cross and stained glass windows. ''Alright, so what does this card say again?'' Haley asks holding an envelope.

''Uh, we're supposed to…go to the confessional and read whatever's on the card _except_ you're not supposed to read it until we get in there.'' Peyton says.

''Right, right, right. So um…OK, so here's the deal; I'm actually trying to _avoid_ eternal damnation…so…I'm goanna pass.'' Haley says holding the card out for Peyton.

''Alright. Give it.'' Peyton says taking the card from Haley. Peyton walks into the confessional. Haley sits in one of the seats and Peyton sits inside the booth and sighs. The priest opens the window…thing. ''Bless me father for I have sinned.'' Peyton says reading from the card. She turns the card over and it says; 'Bless me father for I have sinned. You see, lately I've been having impure thoughts about my neighbour's dog.') You see, lately I've been having impure thoughts about…'' She says before she trails off. We see a shot of her eyes, red and filled with tears. ''Um…actually, I haven't been doing very well lately. This is…the first time I've been in a church since my mom died. I think about her _every_ day! I just…I wonder what she would say to me right now if she could see me and see how I've been living. And I wonder if she _knows_ and most days, I fall short of being the person that she wanted me to be. Or… I wonder if she saw me do that line of coke last week! And the thing is…I don't even know why I _did_ it. You know, my life is pretty good, it is. Um…but…I was just searching for something to make it _great_. S-something to make it _matter_ so…I don't know, I guess last week when I had the chance to change that and it was…it was right there _in front_ of me, I guess I was just scared to let that go. Um…but I know it was _wrong_. And I want my mom to know that and um…I want her to know that I am _not _that person. And I'm not going to be.'' Peyton tells the priest as she ignores the card.

''I'm sure she knows.'' The priest tells her as she looks down crying.

**-X-**

Nathan is trying to get Time to stop. ''I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to tear you down!'' Nathan tells Tim once he stops.

''Then why _did _you?'' Tim asks him.

''Because I was pissed at Felix alright? And you were defending him. I just don't like him he is always trying to flirt with Lucas.'' Nathan says,

''It's _always_ about Lucas.'' Tim says to him.

NATHAN: No it's not always about him. Tim, what do you want me to say? he's my husband now.'' Nathan tells him.

''You know, we used to be tight! It was _always_ you and me. Now you're constantly with Lucas, and there's never any time for _us _to hang out. Don't you miss your 'Tim Time'?'' Tim says.

''Do I miss hanging out with you? Yes. Do I miss you saying things like 'Tim Time'? No. Look, Tim, I _know_ a lot of things have changed but _us_ being friends isn't one of them. We've been boys a long time now. I wouldn't trade that for anything. Especially now that everything's so crazy. Alright?'' Nathan tells him.

''Can we at least finish 'Dare Night'?'' Tim asks as he looks down.

''Yeah absolutely.'' Nathan says although he knows he should really go and see Lucas after their fight.

''Good. Coz this next one's great.'' Tim says as he turns and walks over the rope bridge. Nathan smiles and follows.

-**X-**

Peyton walks up to where Haley's sitting and sits down. ''Eternal damnation for you?'' Haley asks her.

''I-I think jury's still out on that one.'' Peyton says with a pause.

''Are you OK?'' Haley asks.

''Yeah. Thanks for hanging out with me tonight Haley. You're a good friend.'' Peyton tells her.

''Thanks. This was fun. I'm glad we did this. I needed a night like 'Dare Night'.'' Haley says.

''Yeah, me too.'' Peyton says agreeing with Nathan. They look at each other and Peyton smiles.

**-X-**

''Steal the Tiki God from the second hole right?'' Nathan says.

''Here, check out part two.'' Tim says as he hands Nathan the card and starts to pull his pants down. Nathan looks at the card.

''Get it? Dude, the hole's number two!'' Tim says as he bends down and Nathan looks at him.

''There is something wrong with you. You know that right?'' Nathan says as Tim struggles. Nathan looks away. ''Oh!'' Nathan adds.

''What? _I_ didn't write the dare card.'' Tim says. Nathan sighs but can't hold back a smile. ''Dude, hand me the camera and give me some leaves alright?'' Tim adds.

**-X-**

Everyone except Lucas, Mouth, Skills and Jake are around one table. Felix is counting up the points. ''The guys trail by a hundred and fifty points.'' Felix tells them.

''Yes!'' Peyton says and sniggers at Tim.

MOUTH: We're here.'' Mouth says as they enter with a box.

''_What _is _that_?'' Nathan asks them.

Skills and Jake put it on the table. ''We had to capture a wild animal from the zoo.'' Mouth tells them.

''Yeah, you might wanna back up. This thing is kinda ferocious.'' Skills tells them as he partially hides behind Mouth. Jake lifts the lid to reveal a saltwater turtle. Everyone yells and laughs. ''Go ahead and laugh, but you shoulda seen this thing before we tamed it. I'm telling you, it was vicious. I mean it was snapping and-and…oh man!'' Skills adds.

Everyone laughs again. Haley pets the turtle. ''Well, well. With your other dares, it appears to be a tie.'' Felix tells them.

''Oh no, no. Wait, don't forget _this_.'' Tim says as he pulls out the phone and shows Felix his last dare. Tim smiles.

''DUDE! What the hell are you doing?'' Felix asks Tim shocked.

''It says it right here on the dare card.'' Tim says showing Felix the card.

''Man, that's a typo. It's supposed to say take a _shot_ on the second hole.'' Felix tells him laughing.

Tim is mortified, everyone back away from him disgusted.

''Tim!'' Haley calls out.

''Gross!'' Brooke says.

''No dice. It's still a tie and I _just _happen to have a tie breaker.'' Felix says as he gives Brooke an envelope.

Brooke takes it with a roll of her eyes.. ''Kiss a team mate on the mouth.'' She says after she reads it.

''Well I guess you guys win. Luke isn't here.'' Nathan said He's not kissing any guy who isn't Lucas.

''Damn it!'' Tom says.

''Convenient!'' Brooke says as she throws the letter onto the table. ''OK.'' She says as she stands up, puts her arm on Felix's shoulder and leans across him, kissing Peyton on the mouth! Peyton yells. ''Sorry!'' Brooke tells her. ''Where is Luke anyway. Brooke asked the boys.

''He went off on his own.'' Jake tells her.

''He is away to Karen and Keith's. We had a fight earlier on the phone.'' Nathan tells them. ''Who's wanting to come back to my apartment.'' Nathan asks.

**-X-**

The gang apart from Felix headed back to Nathan's apartment. ''I'll be back out in a minute.'' Nathan tells them as he heads towards the bedroom.

The others go and sit on the couch. Nathan walks into the bedroom and turns the light on. He sees Lucas lying on the bed naked with blood around him. ''Call 911.'' He calls out the others.

Jake calls 911, while Brooke runs down to the bedroom. ''Oh god Luke.'' She says as he goes over and stands by Nathan who covers Lucas with a blanket.

''The ambulance is on its way Nate.'' Peyton says coming into the room only to stop dead with shock.

**Thanks to Miss Meehan for the rape scene.**


	7. Chapter 6

Nathan was in the waiting room pacing while Brooke, Peyton and Jake sat on the chairs. They were waiting on any news about Lucas. ''Karen and Keith are on their way now.'' Haley said as she took a seat by Brooke. ''Nate come on sit down.'' Haley said.

''No this is my all fault.'' Nathan said as he kept on pacing.

''Nate it isn't your fault, no one knew this was going to happen.'' Brooke said getting up and stopping in front of Nathan and making him stop.

''It is if I didn't agree to play, Luke wouldn't have played.'' Nathan told her. ''Or how about if we didn't fight then he would have continued to play and not have gone home when he did.'' Nathan told her again.

''Luke loves you and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself.'' Karen says as she heard Nathan's little speech.

''I'm sorry Karen, Keith. I said I would protect him, and I have already failed.'' Nathan said.

''No you didn't fail, this could have happened at any time.'' Karen told the teen.

''How do I help him through this, we fought not long before it happened. He won't forgive me.'' Nathan told her.

''All you can do is be there for him, love him just the same as before and be patient with him.'' Karen told him. ''As the doctor came out to tell you anything yet.'' Karen added.

''No not yet. They won't tell me anything, they said they could only tell family.'' Nathan told her.

''Your his husband, you are family.'' Karen told him. ''I'll go see if I can find a nurse.'' Karen said as she walked off.

**-X-**

''Excuse me my son Lucas Scott was brought in.'' Karen asked the nurse at reception.

''Yeah he was brought into surgery, I'll have the doctor come to speak to you when your son is out.'' The nurse told her.

''There is a young man called Nathan in the waiting room waiting on news about my son, his husband please fill him in on any information if I'm not there.'' Karen told her before she walked away. ''Okay so I spoke to the nurse at reception and she told me that Luke is in surgery but as soon as he is out they will send his doctor out to talk to us.'' Karen informed the others.

**-X-**

Nathan was sitting on the chair with his head on Brooke's Shoulder, just 4 hours ago they were normal teens for the night having fun and just a little over an hour ago Nathan had found his husband lying on their bed naked covered in blood.

''Family of Lucas Scott.'' A doctor called out as he came into the waiting room.

''I'm his mom is he alright.'' Karen asked as Keith put his arm over her shoulder.

''Mrs Scott, we found traces of gamma-hydroxybutyric acid also known as GHB, the '' The doctor said.

''He was drugged using the date rape drug.'' Nathan asked.

''Yes, Mr Scott was raped. He sustained a tear inside and we done surgery to stitch it up. He is resting now. He is in room 301.'' The doctor told them.

''Will he be okay.'' Brooke asked.

''Physically yes, mentally he will need time and help and support from his loved ones. He can only have one visitor at a time.'' The doctor said before walking away.

''Karen and I will go see him then you can spend the night with him.'' Keith told Nathan as he began guiding Keith down to his room.

**-X-**

''Hey baby.'' Nathan said as he moved a bit of Lucas hair from his face and kissed his forehead before taking a seat beside him in the chair. ''I'm so sorry Luke, I don't know why I got jealous, she was just some chick, not a guy. But Luke I need you to wake up and tell me who done this to you.'' Nathan told him.

''Nate.'' Lucas whispered.

''Luke, I'm here. Your okay.'' Nathan said as he stood up beside the bed so Luke could see him.

''I'm sorry.'' Lucas told him when he opened his eyes and saw Nathan.

''You didn't do anything baby. I'm the one who's sorry.'' Nathan told him as he put a hand to his cheek.

''I shouldn't have gotten into some girl's car.'' Lucas told him.

''No I shouldn't have got jealous I mean it wasn't a guy who owned the car.'' Nathan told him.

''I shouldn't have let him into the apartment, I told him he had 5 minutes then he had to leave.'' Lucas told him.

''Who Luke, who done this.'' Nathan asked.

''It doesn't matter Nate, I just want to put it past me as best I can.'' Lucas told him as he closed his eyes.

Nathan let it go, he knows not to push anything, Lucas will talk to him when he's ready.

**-X-**

''Nate, we need to talk.'' Brooke said as she and Julian walked into his apartment.

''Can't it wait Brooke, I just came home to get Luke some clean clothes and to clean up. I'm heading back to the hospital.'' Nathan told her as he put the sheets in the washer and sat about packing a bag for Lucas.

''Julian over heard something today in the guys bathroom at school. It was to do with Luke and the rape.'' Brooke told him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

''What did you hear.'' Nathan asked Julian.

''Felix was talking to someone, all I heard was that he got to sleep with Lucas Scott.'' Julian told him.

''I'll kill him.'' Nathan said.

''No Nate, you need to mention Felix and him and see what he says or how he reacts, if it was him we tell the cops.'' Brooke told him.

''Brooke he raped my husband, but you would have known that you were with him.'' Nathan screamed at her.

''I wasn't with him all the time, there was an hour were I was sitting in the cafe waiting on him but when I asked him about it he said he had to collect his sister from the mall because her car broke down.'' Brooke told him.

''Look I'm going to go to the hospital, you two keep tabs on Felix.'' Nathan told them as he picked the bag for Lucas up.

**-X-**

''Hey Luke, I've got your bag for you.'' Nathan said as he walked into the room.

''Thanks Nate.'' Lucas said as he got out of the bed and took the bag from Nathan, he went into the adjoined bathroom to change.

''Hey Luke can I ask a question without you getting upset.'' Nathan asked as he sat on Lucas hospital bed waiting on him coming out of the bathroom.

''Depends on what it is.'' Lucas told him as he came out pulling his top over his head.

''Well Brooke overheard something in school today and I know you wouldn't do it, but I just want to hear you say it.'' Nathan told him.

''Know I wouldn't do what.'' Lucas said.

''Felix said that the two of you slept together.'' Nathan told him. Nathan watched Lucas face as it went white.

''No, of course I didn't.'' Lucas stuttered out.

''Luke was Felix the one who raped you.'' Nathan asked him.

''No he was with you guys all night.'' Lucas told him. ''I'm ready.'' Lucas said as he lifted his bag back up and walked out of the room, Nathan was right behind him.

''Luke Felix left Brooke alone for over an hour, all I want to know is did he hurt you.'' Nathan asked him.

''Nate I already told you it wasn't him.'' Lucas said as they reached the car.

''Okay, let's go home.'' Nathan told him.

**-X-**

The next day Lucas was back at school trying to act normal, he was heading out to the quad for lunch when he was pulled round the corner. ''What do you want Felix.'' Lucas asked him.

''I want you to tell me that you enjoyed the other night.'' Felix said unbeknown to him Julian had seen them.

''I hate what you did to me.'' Lucas spat at him.

''Is that why you got hard when I touched you.'' Felix taunted him.

''Go to hell.'' Lucas said trying to get away from him.

''We will do it again someday, I can promise you that.'' Felix told him.

''And I can promise you that if you don't get off him I will kill you, maybe even make sure you get a taste of your own medicine.'' Nathan says as he pulls Felix off Lucas.

''Ahh are you afraid that I am better than you.'' Felix asked Nathan.

''Nah cause I know I'm better than you.'' Nathan told Felix.

''Why don't we let Luke be the judge of who is better.'' Felix says as he turns to look at Lucas.

''It's Lucas and Nathan's better in bed.'' Lucas tells him with a smirk.

''So there's no need to ask on how you how you can judge that, because you and I both know that he is the one who raped you.'' Nathan said to Lucas as he held onto Felix. ''Call 911 and tell them the story.'' Nathan says to Jake.

**-X-**

Lucas was sleeping on the couch with his head in Nathan's lap as the others sat around talking and playing the play station. Nathan was playing against Julian. ''So do you think Felix will go to jail or will mommy and daddy pay for him to get off with it.'' Jake asked them.

''If he knows what's good for him he will go to jail.'' Nathan tells him. ''Oh yeah I won again.'' Nathan cheered.

''Shut up Nate some of us are trying to sleep.'' Lucas said elbowing him in the leg.

''Sorry Luke.'' Nathan told him as he ran his hands through Lucas hair.

''Hello remember us we are still in the room.'' Peyton called out to them.

''Sorry Peyton.'' Nathan said as he removed his hands. ''Who's next.'' Nathan asked as Lucas got comfortable once again.

A few hours later and everyone was falling asleep. Lucas and Brooke had went to bed an hour ago. ''Looks like Nate got thrown out of bed.'' Jake told him.

''Nah I'll sleep in beside them, Brooke won't care.'' Nathan told them, ''Jake you know where everything is help yourself.'' Nathan said as he headed into the bedroom he climbed into bed on the other side of Brooke.

**AN-Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke walks out of the bathroom in Lucas and Nathan's apartment and into their bedroom where she finds Lucas tidying up. ''So how are you feeling.'' Brooke asked him as she took a seat on Lucas' bed.

''I'm doing good.'' Lucas told Brooke. ''So you looking forward to the opening of TRIC tonight.'' Lucas asked her.

''Yeah I am. Julian is taking me out as our proper first date where he won't get grounded the next day.'' Brooke told him. ''What about you and Nate will we see you two there.'' Brooke asked Lucas.

''It's my mom's club of course we'll be there.'' Lucas told her.

''Luke, where are you.'' They heard Nathan call through the apartment.

''In the bedroom, we're coming out now.'' Lucas called back as he and Brooke left the bedroom.

''Hey Nate.'' Brooke said as she hugged him before taking a seat on the couch.

''Should I be worried about you two.'' Nathan asked Lucas as Lucas hugged him before cuddling into his side.

''Nah, Brooke's not my type.'' Lucas told him. ''Why are you home from work so early, I told you I would be fine here alone.'' Lucas added.

''I have some bad news.'' Nathan told Lucas. ''Someone paid Felix's bail.'' He told Lucas.

''Which means he is out there.'' Lucas asked him. ''I think I'm going to be sick.'' Lucas said pushing away from Nathan and heading to the bathroom.

Nathan went into the bathroom behind Lucas. ''Luke, it's going to be okay, I won't let him near you.'' Nathan told him.

''Why would his parents bail him out after what he did.'' Lucas asked, he was shaking from the fear.

''I don't know baby.'' Nathan told him as he held him tightly.

**-X-**

Peyton walks into the record store. Chris is on a step ladder, pining things to the wall. ''Hey Chris. Haley says that you sing.'' Peyton told him.

''I-I-I think you got the wrong store. 'Forever 21's just down the street there.'' Chris told her. Peyton rolls her eyes and looks at the wall. ''That's Jeff Buckley. You heard of him?'' Chris asks her as he examines what he put up.

''Who _hasn't_ heard of Jeff Buckley?'' Peyton asked him.

''That man's the reason I became a musician. You know why? Because he never sold out.'' Chris tells her. ''So why are you here talking to me Peyton we both know that you aren't my biggest fan.'' Chris asks her.

''Like I said Haley told me that you sing, and I need someone for the opening night of TRIC we didn't get many auditions.'' Peyton asks her.

''I'll think about it, shouldn't you be getting to school.'' Chris asks her.

''Shouldn't you.'' Peyton asks as she leaves the shop.

**-X-**

Lucas is putting things inside his locker when Anna shows up. ''Hey you.'' Anna says when she comes up to him.

''What do you want Anna.'' Lucas asks her.

''Listen, can we talk?'' Anna asks him.

''About what how your parents bailed your sick freak of a brother out of jail.'' Lucas asks her.

''My parents didn't bail Felix out, they said he deserves whatever punishment he gets for what he done.'' Anna told him.

''Goodbye Anna.'' Lucas tells her as he shuts his locker and walks away before meeting up with Nathan and Haley.

''Hi'' Haley says when they reach each other.

''Ready for your _big_ debut rock star?'' Lucas asks her.

''Please don't remind me.'' Haley says anxiously.

''What did Anna want.'' Nathan asks him.

''She just wanted to talk then I asked her about how her parents bailed Felix out and guess what.'' Lucas tells them.

''What.'' Haley asks.

''Her parents didn't bail him out, according to her they think he deserves whatever punishment he gets.'' Lucas tells them.

''Then who did.'' Nathan asks. Lucas shrugged and headed for his first class.

**-X-**

Students are sitting around on the benches. Anna walks around alone. She has no friends and no one to sit with. She sits alone on an empty bench and puts her tray of food on her lap. Nikki is walking around, handing out flyers for Peyton. When she sees Anna and walks over to her. ''Hey. Saturday night, three bands. Bring your friends.'' Nikki tells her as she hands her a flyer.

''Adrian Tomine fan?'' Anna asks her as she reads the flyer.

''You _know_ his stuff?'' Nikki says turning back impressed.

''Yeah! Oh, I _love_ Optic Nerve.'' Anna tells her.

''Really? Wow, a fellow comic book geek.'' Nikki says as she sits on the top of the bench.

''Well, closeted. I'm Anna.'' Anna tells her.

''I'm Nikki. You're Felix's sister right?'' Nikki asks.

''On the days that I claim him, yeah.'' Anna tells her.

''So how's uh…Tree Hill treating you?'' Nikki asks.

''But I-I think someone for not giving me the secret password.'' Anna tells her.

''Yeah, people in this town tend to stick to their own crowd.'' Nikki says as she shrugs a shoulder.

''At least the guys are cute.'' Anna tells her as she looks over to where Nathan and Lucas are chatting together and laughing.

''OK. Tree Hill rule number one; people in this town tend to have _really_ complicated histories.'' Nikki tells her when she sees who she is looking at. ''And Nathan and Lucas Scott are gay and are married to each other.'' She tells her.

**-X-**

Felix is polishing his car when Brooke approaches. ''You should be locked up for what you done to MY best friend.'' Brooke snarled at him.

''Your best friend was very willing to sleep with me, he just doesn't want Nathan to know that he cheated on him. I can't help it that he wanted me.'' Felix told her with a smirk.

''You ever go near Lucas or touch him again Nathan will not be the only one who will kill you because I will bring you back to life somehow and kill you again.'' Brooke told him before walking away and heading to her own house.

**-X-**

Whitey sitting up in bed, with glasses on, reading a book when Nathan opens the door and enters. ''That's an odd sight.'' Nathan tells him.

''What, you thought I'd be blind?'' Whitey asks him as he closes the book.

''No, I just didn't think you could read.'' Nathan says with a smile.

''Five hundred things a person should see before they die. I've seen twelve of them.'' Whitey tells him about the book he was reading as he sits it aside and takes his glasses off.

''You gonna _do_ something about that?'' Nathan asks him.

''Well that's the plan. At least until practice starts. I always wanted to die with the matarays in Tobago.'' Whitey tells him. Nathan smiles and nods as Whitey chuckles.

''So, uh, Coach…I turned down 'High Flyers'.'' Nathan tells him as he plays with his wedding ring.

''Is there a reason you turned them down or…should I even ask?'' Whitey asks him.

''Well it's just…with everything that has happened to Luke receantly and he needs me, Luke has done a lot for me and I need to be here for him. And I can't do that from camp.'' Nathan tells him.

Whitey sighs, ''sometimes…marriage is about sacrifice. Maybe you're not taking a step forward as a basketball player… but you're taking _two_ steps forward as a man.'' Whitey tells him with a wink and a smile.

''Thanks Coach.'' Nathan says as he smiles.

**-X-**

''But I want it _so_ bad.'' Brooke says as she looks at a bag in a display case.

''No. It's _not_ in the budget. Besides, if you get the purse, then you can't afford the outfit for the opening.'' Haley tells her as she links arms with Brooke and pulls Brooke away from it.

''Screw the opening. I'll stay at home with the purse.'' Brooke tells her as she looks back at the purse.

''What's going on, you alright?'' Haley asks Brooke worriedly.

'' Yeah, I just feel a little light headed.'' Brooke told her as Haley helped her sit down.

''Why?'' Haley questions her.

''I…sold some stuff.'' Brooke says.

''What stuff?'' Haley asks still sounding worried.

''Some…blood.'' Brooke tells her looking down.

''Blood! You sold blood? Brooke, you _really_ think that's a good idea? You actually don't look very well. Kinda…pasty. '' Haley tells her.

''I'm discount shopping! I'm gonna have to get used to looking like _crap. _And besides, I needed some extra money for the _dress_.'' Brooke tells her.

''Which is _only_ thirty-six bucks.'' Haley says.

''_Shoes_.'' Brooke asks pointing to the shoes.

''Eighteen dollars.'' Haley answers.

''Eyeliner to go with the shoes.'' Brooke asks.

''Seven fifty, which is what? Sixty-one fifty with tax. I mean _please,_ you have plenty left over for-'' Haley tells her as she mentally calculates.

''Alcohol! We'll stop by the liquor store on the way home.'' Brooke says interrupting Haley.

''I _really_ don't think you should be drinking after you just gave _blood_.'' Haley tells her concerned.

''No! The woman told me to re-hydrate myself and besides, if I'm gonna be seen in _these shoes, _I'm gonna need a drink or two.'' Brooke tells her as she holds up the shoes and begins walking again. Haley laughs.

**-X-**

''OK, we'll have a DJ downstairs. The bar is stocked. Wristbands?'' Karen asks as she puts big ticks on the list on the clipboard she was holding.

''Uh…they are down front with Junk right now.'' Peyton tells her.

''That's it! It's out of our hands.'' Karen says looking at Peyton.

''Oh no, you forgot something.'' Lucas says as he and Nathan enter the club. ''Hi mom.'' He says hugging her.

''What!'' Peyton asks on the verge of panicking

''To take a deep breath. Just for a second. Look around, I…you guys _did_ this. And it's great.'' Lucas tells them smiling.

''Yeah.'' Peyton answers breathing a sigh of relief. Lucas is proud, Peyton is smiling and Haley is panicking. ''Oh god, but what-what if I didn't make better _flyers_, what if I didn't put _up_ enough and then what if nobody shows up _outside_ and-'' Peyton says beginning to panic again.

''Come here.'' Lucas says as he beckons her out. Peyton, Haley and Karen follow. ''I _don't_ think that that's gonna be a problem.'' Lucas tells them as they stop at the top of the back stairs and look down. Haley sees it and looks like she's going to be physically sick. A _lot_ of people are milling around on the street, waiting for it to open and more people are arriving. Karen and Peyton smile happily. Haley sighs and rests her forehead against the doorframe.

**-X-**

The DJ plays and people are having a great time. Brooke walks up behind Haley in a green dress and links arms with her. ''OK, my thighs are itching… and not so much in a good way, I think I'm allergic to polyester. But it's fine; I've had a few drinks.'' Brooke tells her as she smiles drunkenly.

''I should have a few drinks because… do you _see_ all these people?'' Haley tells her.

''You're gonna be _fine_!'' Brooke reassure hers. Haley grabs hold of the bar for support. Brooke pats Karen on the shoulder. ''Hey, Mrs Scott! Club looks great.'' Brooke says to her best friends mom.

''Uh… let's see the wrist Brooke.'' Karen as Brooke as she takes Brooke's hand in her and takes a pair of scissors and cuts the green band off of her wrist. ''No alcohol! Are we clear?'' Karen asks.

''Yes.'' Brooke tells her.

''Good. Now go have some fun.'' Karen says to the two girls. Brooke smiles and holds her hand out to Haley. Haley gives Brooke her hand and they mingle. Peyton smiles after them.

**-X-**

''Hmm… hey Theresa! Nice dress.'' Brooke tells Theresa as she walks bye on the end of Felix's arm.

''Um… thanks.'' Theresa answers as Felix stands beside her _not_ looking impressed.

''You should be careful with him, he may go off with a boy.'' Brooke tells her as she glares at Felix._._

''Brooke, what are you talking about.'' Theresa asks.

''Yeah, Brooke what are you talking about.'' Felix asked her.

''He tried it on with Luke.'' Brooke told Theresa.

''Why don't you go on up Theresa, I'll be there in a minute.'' Felix asks her. Theresa nods and with one last look at Brooke, leaves. Felix glares darkly at Brooke as he steps closer to her. ''You want to watch what you're saying to people.'' Felix threatened her.

''I told you to stay away from Luke and coming to his mom's club isn't staying away from him.'' Brooke told him before she walked away.

**-X-**

''Hey.'' Haley says to Peyton as she reaches her at the DJ booth.

''Hey!'' Peyton shouts back over the noise.

''I can't do it.'' Haley tells her upset.

''What?'' Peyton asks taking the headphones off.

''I can't do it.'' Haley tells her.

''Do what?'' Peyton asks.

''Play. At all. I-I have to back out.'' Haley tells her as Peyton's eyes widen.

''And you're telling me this _now_?'' Peyton shouts at her.

''I'm sorry! It's just all these people and-and-and, I _told_ you this might happen OK? So please just… don't hate me. I'm sorry!'' Haley tells her.

''Haley, you can't do this OK? You're name's already on the poster, there are people here expecting you to play.'' Peyton tells her.

''Well so what? I mean, who's gonna know the difference, right? You've already got _two _acts and a DJ, right?'' Haley answers her.

''I'll figure it out.'' Peyton tells her with a sigh.

''OK.'' Haley says sadly.

''But you're gonna have to get on that floor sometime.'' Peyton tells her as she pats Haley on the arm. Haley continues to look distraught. 

**-X-**

Lucas stands against a pillar, alone. Somebody taps him on the shoulder, he looks around but no one's there, he looks the other way and sees Anna emerge from behind the other side of the pillar when she spots Felix coming up behind Lucas. ''Yo! You wanna explain this? My sister's topless.'' Felix says as he holds up Anna's half of the photo booth pictures.

''You wanna get that outta my face? '' Lucas says pushing Felix's hand and the picture away from his face. ''I've never seen the picture before, might have been one of them dares I never got to do because someone decided I was going to be their sex object and rape me.'' Lucas tells him as Keith stands with Karen watching.

''Lucas, just walk away. Please!'' Anna asks Lucas. ''Outside! Now!'' Anna tells her twin angrily when she sees Lucas isn't going to budge. Felix looks at Lucas, pissed, for a moment and then complies, walking away. Anna follows behind him. Lucas watches them anxiously.

**-X-**

Felix opens the back door and descends the steps, Anna following closely behind. ''Are you out of your _mind_?'' Anna asks him.

''Are you out of _yours_? It's because of crap like this, we had to move again… and you know what? I liked my last life.'' Felix says as he stops half way down.

''Oh, great! This again. You-'' Anna asks him.

''You want people to talk? Keep it up, oh cos _they _will. Just like the _last_ time.'' Felix snaps at her.

''Just because people say something, doesn't make _true_ Felix. Those were _rumours_!'' Anna tells him.

''Yeah? Well how do you think rumours get started?'' Felix tells her as he gives her the picture and walks back into the club. Anna looks at the picture and sighs.

**-X-  
**  
Peyton stands on the stage and talks into the microphone. ''Hey, what's going on Tree Hill? Uh… I'd like to welcome you guys to the _opening _night of TRIC. It's a night we like to call… House of Freaks. You guys ready?'' Peyton asks the crowd. The audience cheers. ''Yeah? OK, great! Well then _please_ help me in welcoming, to the stage, Chris Keller.'' Peyton says to the crowd as they cheer some more. She walks off stage and Chris walks on with his guitar. Chris sits on the stool and looks at the crowd. They are all talking amongst themselves and paying no attention to him. He plugs the lead into his guitar. Peyton watches nervously.

''Hey P. Sawyer. '' Brooke says completely drunk.

''Hey!'' Peyton says as she hugs Brooke.

''It's your big night. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything un-'' Brooke says as she mumbles the rest.

''OK, sush, sush. It's OK.'' Peyton tells her as she hugs her.

''Alright, here we go now.'' Chris says as he starts playing the guitar but when he sees that people still aren't paying attention, he stops, looking around at the ignorant people. Peyton looks up anxiously. Chris taps the mic to make sure it's working. ''Uh… hey! (Pause) You guys aren't ready for this!'' Chris says as he unplugs the guitar, gets up and leaves the stage. As the crowd moans and yells, booing him off.

''What!'' Peyton asks not believing what she's hearing.

''Ah, what're you gonna _do,_ Right?'' Chris tells her.

''Hey, wait a second. What about Peyton?'' Haley asks him.

''Tough break! Least it beat being screwed over by a friend right?'' Chris tells Haley as she watches him hurt.

''Hey! What are you doing? '' Peyton asks Chris as he walks past her.

''_Not _playing.'' Chris tells her as if it were obvious.

''WHY?'' Peyton asks.

''Because playing to a bunch of mallrats who hate anything they can't PoGo to aint what Chris Keller's about.'' Chris tells her as he puts his guitar away.

''Really?'' Peyton asks him as she points to the stage. ''That would have been _really_ nice for you to tell me before I put you up on stage! _Also_ it would have been nice to know you talk about yourself in _third_ person!'' She adds.

''OK, I get it; Curly's pissed but look at it this way, if I hadn't done what I did, would _she_ be up there right now?'' Chris asks Peyton as he looks up at Haley. Peyton looks at the stage and sees Haley sitting there with her keyboard.

''Don't think. Just play.'' Haley whispers to herself.

''So… you're saying you went through all this just to get Haley up there to play?'' Peyton asks him as she watches Haley begin to play the keyboard.

''Who knows? Chris Keller aint telling.'' Chris tells her before walking off into the bar to watch.

Haley begins to sing.

**It's October again,  
Leaves are coming down,  
One more year's come and… gone,  
And nothing's changed at all,  
Wasn't **_**I**_**,  
Supposed to be someone**

**To **_**face**_** the things that I've been running from,  
Let me feel, **

(Everyone has stopped to listen.)

** I don't care if I break down,  
Let me fall,  
Even if I hit the ground, **

**And if I, **

**Cry a little, **

**Die a little, **

Nathan stands and smiles. Lucas comes up behind him. ''I didn't know about that picture it must have been one of the dares that I didn't do.'' Lucas tells him as he wraps his arms around his waist. You did a really good thing for her Nathan.

''I don't care about the picture, I wasn't there when Felix came up to you, and I told you that I wouldn't let him near you, so much for that promise.'' Nathan tells him as he turns his head to look at him.

''He didn't do anything, I mean come on we are in a bar where my parents are and he doesn't want people to know that he likes guys.'' Lucas tells him. They share a quick kiss. 

**At least I know I lived,  
Just a little  
I've become much too good,  
At being vincible,  
I'm an expert,  
I play it safe and keep it cool  
But I swear,  
This isn't who I'm meant to be,**

**I refuse to let my life roll over me,  
Let me feel,  
I don't care if I break down,  
Let me fall,  
Even if I hit the ground,  
And if I,  
Cry a little,  
Die a little,  
At least I know I've lived  
I wanna **_**be **_**somebody,  
Who can **_**face **_**the things that I've been running from  
Let me feel,  
I don't care if I break down,  
Let me fall,  
Even if I hit the ground,  
And if I,**

**Cry a little,**

**Die a little,**

**At least I know I lived…**

**It's October again,**

**Leaves are coming down,**

**One more year's come and gone,**

**And nothing's changed at all.**

She stops playing, looking unsure of the response she'll get. There's a moment pause before the club breaks out into loud applause. Haley smiles happily. ''Thank you.'' Haley tells the crowd shyly before getting off the stage.

Anna comes up to Lucas and Nathan wearily. ''Hey. I'm sorry. I had no idea that was gonna happen I mean you didn't know about that dare considering I drooped you home before you done it.'' Anna tells him as she looks at both Nathan and Lucas. ''And you don't deserve any of it.'' Anna tells him.

''It's cool. Don't worry about it.'' Lucas tells her as Nathan puts his arm around his shoulders.

''Are you sure?'' Anna asks. Lucas looks at her and nods his head with a smile.****

-X-

''Hey! I warned you to stay away from Lucas.'' Nathan tells Felix as he stops in front of him. ''I don't know who paid your bail but you better stay the fuck away from him.'' Nathan warns him again.

''Why don't you go and ask mommy and daddy who paid my bail maybe it's better if you don't I mean after all daddy paid me to do your husband.'' Felix taunted him.

''You're lucky… I'm not gonna do this in here.'' Nathan tells him as he sees Karen. He knows he can't do this to her.

''That's too bad.'' Felix says as he steps back and turns as if to leave. ''Coz I am.'' Felix says as he turns back and punches Nathan who goes flying into the closest bar. Karen sees and stops what she's doing. Felix grabs Nathan and Nathan throws his own punch. Felix charges Nathan when Lucas and Anna arrive.

''Felix! Stop it!'' Anna tells him. They fall to the floor, still struggling. ''Stop it! Felix!'' Anna shouts again.

Lucas manages to grab a hold of Nathan as Keith grabs Felix. ''Get you damn hands off me!'' Felix tells Keith.

''Not until I get you outside.'' Keith tells him as he pushes him towards the entrance.

Lucas keeps a cursory hold on Nathan. ''Oh right, everyone here's related. I get tossed cos you're the guy's father in law.'' Felix asks him.

''No, you get tossed because you're an ass!'' Keith tells him as he hauls Felix out of the club. Anna watches distressed. Lucas lets go of Nathan. He looks at his mom who shakes her head disappointedly and turns her back. Nathan touches his bleeding lip, and doesn't know what to say to Lucas.

**-X-**

Lucas is awake and lying in bed alone, he looks at the clock and it reads 12.30am. Nathan still isn't home.

**-X-**

''I have two questions for you two then I am gone for good and you two are dead to me.'' Nathan tells Dan and Deb as he stands in front of them in the living room of his old house.

''What is it son.'' Dan asks him.

''Did you bail Felix out of jail.'' Nathan asks him.

''No of course not.'' Deb tells him.

''I did.'' Dan answers.

''Did you pay Felix to rape Lucas.'' Nathan asks him.

''I paid him to get Lucas to sleep with him.'' Dan told Nathan.

''You did what, the boy was raped.'' Deb asked Dan as Nathan resisted the urge to hit him and walked away.

''The boy took our son away from us and turned him into a faggot.'' Dan told her.

''Thanks to you we have just lost our son. I want you out and I want that divorce.'' Deb told Dan as she left.

**-X-**

''Hey where did you go.'' Lucas asked Nathan when he came into the bedroom.

''I just had to go see someone.'' Nathan told Lucas as he pushed him back onto the bed.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

''Nathan will you talk to me.'' Deb asked Nathan as she spotted him walking out of the cafe.

''Talk about what, how much you hate the fact that I'm gay that Dan has to pay someone to rape my husband.'' Nathan asked her.

''I didn't know that he did that.'' Deb told him. ''I have asked him to move out and I have asked for a divorce.'' Deb added.

''Good for you mom, but that doesn't change the fact that Felix is out of jail thanks to dad.'' Nathan told her. ''Does Karen know that Dan is the reason for her son's rapist being free.'' Nathan asked her.

''No she doesn't but if it means that much to you, I will tell her.'' Deb told him.

''Do what you like.'' Nathan said as he walked away and got into his car.

**-X-**

''Luke, I got breakfast from your mom's cafe and I apologized for last night.'' Nathan called out as he came into the apartment.

''When were you going to tell me that you got accepted to high flyers.'' Lucas asked coming out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

''I wasn't because I turned it down.'' Nathan told him.

''Why, and if you say because of me, then I swear to god I will go into that bedroom, pack my bags and leave.'' Lucas told him.

''I turned it down not long after you got out of hospital after being raped.'' Nathan told him. ''But if you want me to then I will go, but that means 3 months away from you.'' Nathan added.

''I don't want you putting your life on hold for me, I can move in my with parents for the 3 months and still pay the rent with the money I get from working at the cafe.'' Lucas told him as he took his breakfast from him.

''How about you think about it and we get ready to leave for school or we will be late.'' Nathan told him.

**-X-**

A TV is on in the classroom and a black and white video is being played. The date behind the boy in a Tree Hill jersey is 1955. ''What does a young fella like you do for recreational activity?'' The teacher on the DVD asked.

Well…I like athletics,… horsing around with my pals. I suppose most of the fellas like to chase girls.'' A young student answers as the class laughs.

And does that go for you too?'' The teacher asks.

Ah, no sir, I have a steady girl. Some kids find it difficult; having a steady. I don't. I guess the key is, just finding someone who feels the same way _you_ do. I suppose, a fella just wants to fit in; find a good girl, maybe, one day, do great things.'' The past students says.

''Tell us about that steady girl of yours, Brian.'' The past teacher asks.

''Well _her_ name is Camilla and _my_ wish is that one day she'll agree to be my wife… and we'll grow old together. I'd like to have a boy of my own one day. Maybe lotsa kids. I'd like to try to teach them; right from wrong, good from bad. I'd like to let them teach _me_. I think I have something to offer them. Well, I _hope_ so. I guess only time will tell.'' A young Coach Whitey says.

Whitey switches the TV off and adjusts the blinds, letting light in. ''In 1955, students at Tree Hill High School created a… time capsule which was to be opened in fifty years. They were simply asked to… talk about their lives. Isn't it interesting how things haven't changed much? Within the next week, each of you will go into our… converted supply closet… push the green button in front of you and videotape _your_ thoughts.

''Do we _have _to?'' Nathan asks.

''Yes, you have to.'' Whitey told him. ''_I_ won't see it. Nobody will. Not until twenty fifty-five; by which time, I'll be dead and buried.'' Whitey tells the class.

''So you want me to tell you something about myself?'' Nathan starts. ''I'm gay and I'm married, but legally it's not called a marriage for 2 men and I honestly think that it is a load of crap, people always say you can't help who you fall in love with, but then they go and make 2 sets of rules. I hope that in 50 years that it has changed. Who knows I may have grandkids or great grandkids watching this.'' Nathan told the camera.

**-X-**

''What can I tell you that hasn't been said by the others. My name is Lucas Scott and I play for the Tree Hill Ravens. I am married to my boyfriend, which I hope by the time you see this that it is actually legal for 2 guys or 2 girls to get married.'' Lucas told the camera. ''I guess we can say what we want and nobody else will hear so here it goes, I know my husband is hiding something from me and I don't know what it is but I do have a feeling that it has to do with the reason as to why his parents keep phoning the apartment looking for him, or it could do with the fact that he knows who paid Felix's bail and I don't know how to get him to open up to me about it.'' He adds before getting of the stool and leaving.

**-X- **

''So, I'm seeing this girl and (Laughs) I think our experience levels are a little different, you know, but… even so, I'm doing something with her that… I've never _done_ before; I'm falling in love.'' Jake told the camera.

**-X-**

''OK, first-off, I wanna say happy sixty-seventh birthday to Peyton Sawyer. You were pretty cool back in the day. OK. Well, if you're _young_ and you're watching this, uh,… you guys know what you're up against, especially if you're a _girl_, it's… sex, right, and,… and even fifty years from now, I'm guessing it's still a really big deal. You know, it's awkward… and… threatening… and thrilling. But, in a way, it's like sex is the easy part. You know, it's… giving your heart to somebody; that's the scary part.'' Peyton tells the camera.

**-X-**

''Let's see, in ten years, I'll probably be married to someone like Marvin McFadden. Of course, _you_ all probably call him Senator McFadden or something… but, we just call him Mouth. So you're probably looking at this and making fun of my outfit, right? Anyway, here's all you really need to know about today; if… you fat, dumb, sexual, and a _guy_, you're OK. If you're a girl, not so much. _Please_ tell me that's changed in the future. Somebody tell me you've got love figured out, because I got news for you; it's pretty darn messy right now. But I guess it's always been that way. Wanting to be loved, to find somebody that makes your heart ache in a _good_ way… feel understood. So… if you're robots, or aliens, or something and you're watching this right now and that feeling no longer exists; well,… you missed it… and I feel sorry for you. Coz as far as I can tell, that's what it's all about. And that's what I know it _should_ be about.'' Brooke tells the camera.

**-X-**

Later that night Nathan is at the river court while Lucas finishes up at the cafe when Brooke and Julian approach him. ''Hey Nate.'' Brooke says to him getting the ball. ''Where's Luke.'' She asks.

''At the cafe working.'' Nathan tells him. ''Brooke can we talk before you get on with your date.'' Nathan asks her.

''Yeah sure what's up.'' Brooke asks him as she joins him on the bleachers Julian stays on the court.

''I know who paid Felix's bail and the hard thing is this person also paid him to rape Luke.'' Nathan told her. ''I don't know how to tell him.'' Nathan adds.

''Nate he loves you so just tell him the truth before someone else does.'' Brooke tells him.

''He won't love me when he knows that my dad is the reason he was raped or that my dad is the reason for his rapist walking around now with no worries.'' Nathan told her.

''He will love you, I know Luke, I'm his best friend and remember I was the first person he came out to.'' Brooke told him. ''When he came out to me he also told me that he had a crush on you which was why he was trying to stay away from you because he didn't think you were gay at the time. He loves you and knowing that you will be there for him and that you chose him over your parents will mean so much to him.'' Brooke told Nathan as she got up. ''And Nate go to High flyers don't stay here, in the future you might resent Luke for not going and I won't let you hurt him, you already know what I threatened to do if you hurt him.'' Brooke told him as she walked away with Julian.

''Yeah, cut my dick off so I can never have sex or any pleasure again.'' Nathan called out to her. He smiled when he heard the two of them laugh. ''Now all I have to do is tell Luke.'' Nathan whispered to himself as he headed towards the cafe.

**AN-Any ideas on how to tell Luke who paid Felix's bail and that the same person is also the reason for his rape let me know.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

''Luke can we talk.'' Nathan asked when they reached the apartment. Nathan had been thinking about how to tell him about Dan's involvement with Felix.

''Yeah sure, what's up.'' Lucas asked Nathan as he took a seat on the couch.

''Just know that I love you and that I never meant for you to get hurt, and once I tell you who it was that paid Felix's bail and that he also paid Felix to rape you, you will hate me and I promise I'll understand if you do hate me and you want to leave.'' Nathan rambled until Lucas stopped him.

''Nate you're rambling, I promise I could never hate you.'' Lucas told him as he reached his hand out and touched his cheek.

''Dan paid Felix.'' Nathan told him. Nathan watched as Lucas fell back into the couch and his face drained of colour. ''Luke, breath.'' Nathan told him when he saw Lucas try to catch a breath.

''Why would he do that.'' Lucas asked him. ''Does he really hate me that much and that we're together.'' Lucas asked him.

''I don't know why he did it, but I promise you that he won't get the chance to do it again.'' Nathan told him.

''You're still going to high flyers even if I have to bring you there myself.'' Lucas told him. ''Dan isn't going to ruin our lives anymore, and you being away can help me recover and try and be ready for sex again.'' Lucas told him.

''Luke, you know I will wait until you're ready again, even if it takes a few years.'' Nathan told him with a warm comforting smile.

''I know but it's not fair to you.'' Lucas told him. ''You do know that I hear you some mornings in the shower when you're giving yourself the release you need.'' Lucas asked him.

''And I can use my hand and cold showers until you are ready again Luke.'' Nathan told him.

''I love you Nate.'' Lucas told him as he moved into Nathan's arms.

''I love you too Luke.'' Nathan replied as he kissed Lucas head. ''Come on lets go to bed, we have our last day off school tomorrow.'' Nathan told him as he stood up from the couch and helped Lucas up.

''And one week until you go to high flyers when I will move back home for 3 months.'' Lucas told him.

**-X-**

''Hey Brooke can we talk alone for minute.'' Lucas asked her as he saw her sitting with Julian, Peyton and Jake in the quad at lunchtime.

''Brooke stood up and followed him. ''What's wrong.'' Brooke asked him as they took a seat at a different table.

''Next week Nate is going to High Flyers and I'm moving back in with my until he comes home again.'' Lucas told her.

''And you pulled me away from the others to tell me that.'' Brooke asked him confused.

''No I want to know that if I make an appointment to see a therapist while Nate is away would you drive me because I know that if I go alone I'll chicken out.'' Lucas asked her as he looked over to the other table and saw Nathan taking a seat beside Peyton. ''And I don't want Nathan to know just yet.'' He added.

''You know I'll take you, but why don't you want Nathan to know about it.'' Brooke asked him.

''If he knows that I can't handle what happened alone he will not go to high flyers and he has worked so hard for it for as long as I can remember.'' He told her as they get up and head back to the other table.

''I'll be there.'' Brooke whispered to him as they sat down at the table.

''So Nate you looking forward to High Flyers.'' Peyton asked him just as Brooke and Lucas sat back down.

''Sort off, I mean I'm looking forward to getting to improve my skills but I'm not looking forward to being away for 3 months.'' Nathan told them. ''What were you two talking about over there.'' Nathan asked Lucas who was sitting beside him.

''We were just talking about what trouble Brooke and I could get into over the next 3 months while you are away.'' Lucas tells him with a cheeky smirk.

''You better not get into any trouble.'' Nathan tells him.

**-X-**

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

It has been two days since Nathan had left for camp and Lucas moved back home. ''Lucas, Brooke is here.'' Keith called out to him from the living room.

''I'll be out in a minute.'' Lucas called back from his bedroom as he sat on his bed and tied his sneakers. ''You ready to go.'' Lucas asked Brooke who was sitting on the couch beside Karen.

''Yeah I was waiting on you.'' Brooke told him. ''Bye Karen, Bye Keith.'' She said as she walked out of the house.

''Call into the cafe after for lunch and let me know how you got on.'' Karen told him.

''I'll will see you later ma, dad.'' Lucas called back as he walked out of the house and to Brooke's car.

Lucas and Brooke drove in silence the whole way to the counsellor's office. Once Lucas had signed in at the reception's desk he sat down beside Brooke. ''I'll be sitting out here waiting on you. If you need me in there at anytime just get him/her to come out and get me.'' Brooke told him.

''Thanks for this Brooke, it really means a lot to me, especially since I know you could be out with Julian.'' Lucas told her.

''Lucas Scott, Dr Garcia will see you now.'' The woman behind the reception desk called out to him.

Lucas got up and followed the directions the receptionist gave him. ''Hi I'm Dr Penelope Garcia please take a seat.'' She said as Lucas came through the door off the office. ''Are you comfortable enough talking to me or would you prefer one of the male therapists.'' She asked him as Lucas took a seat on the couch in front of her.

''Honestly, I would probably be more comfortable talking to you.'' Lucas told her.

''Okay then, we shall begin when you're ready.'' She told him.

Lucas took a deep breath before starting. ''A little over 3 weeks ago I was drugged and raped.''

''Do you know who it was that raped you.'' She asked him as she wrote some things down.

''Yeah it was the new kid at school.'' Lucas told her. ''I guess I should probably start from the beginning.'' Lucas asked her as he took in the confusion look on her face.

''I think that would be better if you did.'' Dr Garcia told him.

''Ever since I was about 13 I knew that I was different, all the other boys in my class were noticing girls and how much they loved them. I didn't I took notice in how good looking the boys in class were. When I was 14 I started falling for my best friend so I decided to come out to my parents and they were supportive after telling them I came out to my best friend Brooke that I was falling in love with Nathan, I stopped hanging about with Nathan until one day he told us that he was gay. About a year ago we started dating and 5 weeks ago we had a civil partnership.'' Lucas told her.

''What happened the night you were raped.'' She asked him.

''The new kid at school invited us to a game night that he called dare night and somehow Nathan managed to talk me into joining in and playing, I thought what was one night where we could be normal teenagers and hang out with our friends instead of having to work. Half way through the night Nathan and I had a fight so I pulled out of the game and went back to the apartment we share to get some of my stuff so I could go and stay at my parents place when Felix the new kid came to the house and.'' Lucas stopped as he remembered the most embarrassing night of his life.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

_**Lucas is in the apartment he shares with Nathan packing a duffle bag for himself when he hears someone knock on the door. ''Hey Felix.'' Lucas says as he opens the door.**_

''_**Hey, I called everyone and cancelled dare night, I only done it so I could have a meal with Brooke, but it turns out she has a boyfriends.'' Felix told Lucas. ''Anyway Nathan said we could all come back here and play video games.'' He adds.**_

''_**Oh right well come on in, If no-one else is here in 5 minutes you'll need to leave cause I'm heading out.'' Lucas tells Felix as he lets him in. ''Can I get you a soda.'' Lucas asks him as he heads into the kitchen.**_

''_**A soda would be nice thanks.'' Felix tells him as he takes a seat on the couch.**_

_**Lucas comes back in and hands him a soda before opening his own and taking a drink. ''I'll be back in a minute.'' Lucas tells Felix as he puts his drink on the coffee table.**_

_**While Lucas is away Felix takes the time to put a pill in Lucas' soda. Lucas comes back out and finishes his soda.**_

_**-X-**_

_**Lucas lay there helpless, feeling Felix Taggaro manipulate him like a rag doll.**_

_**"What you put in my drink?" He slurred.**_

_**His hands felt as heavy as wet dish rags. His legs would not obey his commands. He could feel Felix tugging at his clothes; pulling off his shirt first. He felt the other teen's wet tongue lap at one nipple and then the next.**_

_**"Stop," he tried to demand, his arms flailing at his side. **_

_**Even in his incapacitated state, Lucas' mind would not allow him to drift away completely and take him away from what was happening to him. He'd been apprehensive about this dare night but he'd let his guard down for a chance to be a normal teen and have some fun. Felix had promised a night to remember. As he pants and underwear were yanked forcefully down, Lucas was certain Felix was about to deliver on his promise. **_

_**Lucas heard Felix spit in his own hands and then felt wetness of his dick pressing against his ass. He groaned in disgust, still hoping the cobwebs would clear and he would be able to magically free himself from what was about to happen. Lucas had initially thought of Felix's dare night as a chance for the boy to humiliate them. Lucas had suffered through many humiliations since coming out and telling everyone he was gay. Nothing compared to this.**_

_**Lucas felt his legs being hoist up over Felix's shoulders and heard the older teen let out a hiss as he pushed inside of Lucas. All the blond could do was turn his head to the side. His eyelids were already heavy so he let them fall shut. The will to fight left him as he felt Felix pushing in and out of him in waves. Felix was talking to him. He heard words like..."you like this baby"...and "feels good don't it."**_

_**Even Lucas' voice had stopped working and his protests were coming out like tiny grunts. He was sure even through the haze, that his attacker was taking the sounds as affirmation to continue.**_

_**Lucas felt Felix's hand on his cock, stroking it even as he continued to fuck him mercilessly. His body betrayed him and his dick hardened with each stroke. **__**'Let it be over soon,' **__**Lucas prayed. Felix's thrusts and strokes got faster and even though Lucas' own head was swimming, he could tell that the Taggaro boy was about to come. For a brief moment, he wondered if Felix would kill him after. No one knew this kid very well and after his fight with Nathan, they'd gone their separate ways. Felix had shown up at their doorstep unannounced and Lucas had let him in, offered him a drink and this was his payback for being kind. '**__**Nathan, I'm sorry. Come home.'**_

_**Felix rolled off of him and lay there. **__**'I don't want Nathan to find me like this,' **__**was the one thought that ran through Lucas' brain. Lucas felt the bed shift and he knew that Felix had gotten up. **__**'Please go.'**_

_**Lucas heard the bedroom door open and a series of doors open and shut. He heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink. **__**'Maybe he'll go after he cleans up.' **__**He didn't. The bed dipped again and Felix was back, promising Lucas a night he'd never forget. He felt himself being flipped over, his hips being pulled up. Felix was grunting. Lucas was practically dead weight. Another disgusting sound of spit and a slick dick slid quickly inside of him. Lucas was face down in his pillow. His arms flopped out on either side of him. Each push Felix made pushed his faced deeper into pillow and Lucas hoped he'd suffocate or at least completely pass out. **_

_**It seemed to go on forever. Lucas wondered where his mom was. As much as he didn't want anyone to see him like this, he also wanted someone to put a stop to it. He calls for Nathan were lost in his pillow. Felix continued to pound into him. Lucas' head was spinning and finally a welcomed darkness overtook him. **_

''_**END OF FLASHBACK'' **_

''The worse thing is that it was Nathan's dad who paid him to sleep with me and he paid his bail.'' Lucas told her.

''Okay Lucas, I would like for you to just try and be yourself the person you were before the rape and I will see you again next week at the same time.

**-X-**

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the cafe eating their lunch. Lucas had just finished telling his parents on how his therapy session went. ''So would you ever want kids.'' Brooke asked him.

''Brooke we have just finished our junior year and we have yet to start our senior year.'' Lucas told her. ''But yeah I would love to have kids some day, I don't know if Nathan does though it's not something we have talked about.'' Lucas told her.

''I dare you to ask him when he comes home, about wanting kids.'' Brooke told him.

''Fine I will.'' Lucas tells her as they both left the cafe and headed separate ways.

**-X-**

**(3 MONTHS LATER)**

Lucas and Nathan are sitting on the couch they had just finished talking about high flyers and Lucas' therapist sessions. ''Would you ever want kids.'' Lucas asked Nathan.

''Maybe someday.'' Nathan told him.

''Brooke told me over the summer that if you call something a dare then it makes it alright.'' Lucas told him.

''Okay and what would this dare be.'' Nathan asked him.

''I dare you to make love to me.'' Lucas told him.

**AN-HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER AS I WANTED LUCAS ACCEPT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM AND START TO GET OVER IT. I ALSO WANTED THEM TO START SENIOR YEAR AS I WANT TO BEGIN TO MOVE THEM ON TO COLLEGE.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first day of senior year and all the new seniors had been at a party on the beach the night before and it was also the last that Nathan had spoken to Lucas and it was all because of some red head whose Nathan didn't even know. Nathan walked onto the school quad and saw Lucas sitting with Brooke and Julian before school started. ''Hey guys mind if I sit with you.'' Nathan asked them one he reached the table.

''Why is your new girlfriend not here to sit with you.'' Lucas asked him with a sneer. ''I'm going to head to my locker.'' Lucas told Brooke and Julian. ''Would you look at the Nathan's girlfriend seems to be right on time.'' Lucas commented as he walked past Nathan and spotted the red head from last night.

''Luke come on it wasn't like that.'' Nathan told him.

''It wasn't like what, I saw the two of you locked at the lips. So don't you dare tell me that it wasn't like that when I saw the two of you doing it along with half of our grade.'' Lucas snapped at him before walking away and into the school.

''I swear it was nothing like what you saw. She kissed me.'' Nathan told the two who were still sitting at the table.

''You didn't exactly push her off did you.'' Brooke asked him. Nathan stayed quiet. ''Tell me this Nathan did you like it, did you enjoy it?'' She asked again as she and Julian stood up ready to leave.

''No Brooke, of course I didn't enjoy it. I love Lucas. Brooke you know I would never hurt Lucas. After everything that Luke and I have been through, after everything that my asshole of a father and that bastard Felix put him through.'' Nathan told her.

''Luke has the right to be upset, but I'll talk to him, you stay away from that bitch and I'll deal with her after I've talked to Lucas.'' Brooke told him. ''Come on let's get to our lockers.'' She added as all of them headed into the school.

**-X-**

Lucas had been avoiding Nathan all day at school. Lucas walked into the canteen with Brooke, they saw Nathan sitting at a table with the others. ''Would it be okay with you if it was just the two of us for lunch?'' Lucas asked Brooke as they got their lunch and went to find a table.

''No that way then it gives us a chance to talk without anyone interrupting us.'' Brooke told him. They both went to take a seat at the only empty table left. ''You and Nathan have been through so much already are you going to let some bitch come between you.'' Brooke told him.

''I can handle the fact that his dad hates me and the fact that we are together so much that he paid Felix to rape me in the hopes that Nathan will leave me, but I will not and cannot do cheating.'' Lucas told her as he looked over at the table that Nathan was on and saw that Nathan was looking over at them. ''Why does it hurt so much, pretty girl.'' Lucas asked her.

''Because you love him, have you talked to him about what happened last night.'' Brooke asked him just as the red head came into the canteen.

''No I was angry, if he wanted to experiment with a girl he could have told me and we could've ended, he doesn't need to do it behind my back.'' Lucas told her as the red headed girl sat down beside Nathan.

''Nathan told Julian and I that she kissed him and that he didn't enjoy it.'' Brooke told Lucas as they saw Nathan get up and throw his lunch away and leave the canteen.

''I'll think about talking to him and even if it was her it doesn't mean that I have to forgive Nathan right away either.'' Lucas told her.

''Just talk to him.'' Brooke told him. ''Why don't you go and sit with the others. I have someone I need to talk with.'' Brooke told him as they got up. Lucas went to sit with the others while Brooke followed the red head.

**-X-**

''Why are you following me. You caused enough trouble last night.'' Nathan asked the person who was following him.

''I thought you enjoyed last night, I thought you liked me.'' The person told him.

''If I liked you, I would have found out your name, I didn't enjoy last night. I'm married, Happily married.'' Nathan told her.

''My name is Rachel Gatina. Your wife doesn't need to know all I want is a bit of fun.'' Rachel told him.

''No offense but you're not my type, and I'm not a cheater. My partner and I have been through enough already with people who didn't want us together in the first place.'' Nathan told her.

''What is your type, I could always wear a wig for you. Although I must say red heads are more fun and better in bed.'' Rachel told him unknown to the both of them Brooke was listening to them from behind a corner.

''I prefer blondes always have always will, but just to let you know a wig wouldn't work as you don't have what it takes to satisfy me.'' Nathan told her as he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at her eagerness.

''Why don't you tell me and I bet I can do better than her.'' Rachel told him.

''Unless while we were talking you had a sex change or you suddenly grew a dick you can't do anything better. And as I said before I don't do cheating.'' Nathan told her.

''Y…Y…Your-Your.'' Rachel stuttered to get out but she was so shocked she couldn't even get a full sentence out.

''I'm gay. Yes married to my husband.'' Nathan told her as they both heard laughing coming from around the corner. Nathan looked round and saw Brooke standing there with her hand over her mouth, she was trying to stop laughing. ''Brooke what are you doing here.'' Nathan asked her.

''I was talking with Luke at lunch and we saw you leaving, then we saw her following you so I followed her so that I could talk to her like I told you I would do.'' Brooke told him. ''But I'm sorry for laughing it was just so funny to see her face when you told her you were gay.'' Brooke told him.

''It wasn't funny. I kissed him and he's fucking gay.'' Rachel snapped at her.

''Maybe you should have looked at his hand and when you saw the wedding ring on his finger, that should have told you that he wasn't single. You're in Tree Hill High now, and people here don't like it when people like you try to hit on their boyfriends.'' Brooke told her. ''And you have a husband to make it up too.'' Brooke told Nathan as she pushed in the chest with her finger.

''Thanks Brooke, see you after school at practice.'' Nathan told her as he went off to find Lucas. ''Can we talk.'' Nathan asked Lucas once he found him sitting in the English classroom in his seat.

''Not just yet. I need more time and space. I promise you that we will talk about this.'' Lucas told him as he stood up and placed a kiss on Nathan's cheek. ''I'll see you at practice.'' Lucas told him as he left the room.

''He still not talking to you.'' Someone asked him from behind.

''No what am I going to do Peyton. He hates me.'' Nathan asked her as he took a seat and waited for Mrs Marsh to come in and start the class.

''He doesn't hate you. He's just hurt and you're the one he can take it out on.'' Peyton told him. ''Doesn't Luke have this class with us.'' She added as she took her seat beside Nathan.

''Yeah, he'll be back. It's English. Luke doesn't miss English.'' Nathan told her.

**-X-**

Later that night after practice Lucas went home to his parents' house where he was staying, when he saw his Aunt and Uncle and their 3 kids in the living room. ''Hey Aunt Kathy, Uncle Michael.'' He said as he passed by on the way to his bedroom.

''Hi cousin Lucas.'' Katie said.

''Are you going to watch Toy Story with us.'' Aidan asked him.

''No I'm going to go and do my homework. Maybe later.'' Lucas told him as he headed into the kitchen before going to his room. ''Hey mom, dad.'' Lucas said as he saw his parents making sandwiches and coffee. Lucas headed to the fridge and got himself a soda before going to his room. He had just gotten starter o his English homework when his phone beeped, it was a message from Brooke.

_I overheard Rachel talking 2 Nate at lunch B x_

**Who's Rachel L x**

_The red head frm last nite B x_

**Wat did u hear L x**

_Nate telling her he was gay B x_

**Wish I could have seen her face L x**

_It was priceless. Lol Have u talked to him yet B x_

**No not yet, I saw him in English told him I need space L x**

_Y he is crazy for u B x_

**Wat if it was Julian she kissed L x**

_I would be mad and ignoring him B x_

**The same way I feel L x**

_Julian is here, we're going to a movie wanna come B x_

**No thanks talk to u 2morrow L x**

_2morrow in the quad B x_

After talking with Brooke, Lucas began studying for his pop quiz in History tomorrow. An hour had passed when Lucas heard a knock on the front door and he heard his mom greet the person. ''Hi Nathan. Are you here to see Lucas.'' Karen asked.

''Yeah is he here.'' Nathan asked as Karen showed him to the living room.

''Kathy, Michael this is Nathan, Lucas' husband. Nathan this is my sister Kathy and her husband Michael and their three kids Katie, Aidan and Hannah.'' Karen said as she introduced them.

''Hi.'' Nathan said as Karen told him to go on down to Lucas' room. Nathan opened the bedroom door and saw Lucas sitting at his desk on his laptop.

''What part of I need space and time didn't you understand.'' Lucas asked him, when he heard the door open and smelt his cologne.

''I would have went to Haley but she is out with Chris and I need help with my English, and considering you and Haley are top of the class.'' Nathan told him.

''Take a seat on the bed and stay on the bed.'' Lucas told him as he took the English paper and began to explain it to Nathan.

Karen knocked on her son's bedroom door. ''Come in.'' Lucas called out.

''I'm going to begin dinner and I was wondering if Nathan was staying.'' Karen asked.

Lucas and Nathan shared a look. ''Yeah mom, he's staying.'' Lucas told her. Karen nodded and left the room. ''The only reason I said you could stay was because you can't cook.'' Lucas told him.

''Thanks I know you don't want to talk about it but will you please just hear me out.'' Nathan asked him. ''I didn't enjoy the kiss.'' Nathan told him.

''It just hurt Nate to see you kissing a girl.'' Lucas told him.

''I'm sorry but I don't want to lose you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and to get you back.'' Nathan told him.

''Have you kissed any other girls other than Rachel.'' Lucas asked him as he got up from his desk and sat on his bed beside Nathan.

''Before we got together and before I was ready to admit to myself or anyone else that I was gay.'' Nathan told him.

''Did you sleep with any of them.'' Lucas asked him. _'This should have been a conversation we had before we got married.'_ Lucas thought to himself.

''No once it went as far as taking each other's clothes off when I pushed her away and made her leave.'' Nathan told him.

''Who was it?'' Lucas asked.

''Haley's Sister Taylor, it was a party I went to, when I started acting like an ass to you guys.'' Nathan told him. ''Have you ever kissed or slept with any girls.'' Nathan asked him.

''I kissed Brooke when we were 14. I had a feeling that I was gay and when I told Brooke that I thought I was gay, we decided to make-out, but I didn't feel anything. If you want me to be honest when I kissed Brooke I thought about you so I told Brooke that and she told me that my feelings were right, I was gay. That was about the time I started to pull away from the gang, as I couldn't stand to see you and not touch you or tell you that I love you.'' Lucas told him.

''Can we take it slow again. You don't need to move back in just yet. But maybe we can go out on dates.'' Nathan asked him.

''There's still two hours till dinner how about we take my cousins to the park.'' Lucas asked him as they both stood up and headed out of Lucas' bedroom to the living room to get his cousins. ''Hey Aunt Kathy, Nathan and I were going to go for a walk, if you want we can take the kids to the park until dinner is ready.'' Lucas asked her.

''Well Hannah is sleeping but you can take Katie and Aidan to the park if you want.'' Kathy told him. ''Aidan and Katie, Lucas and Nathan are going to take you to the park.'' Kathy said to her oldest two kids who were playing their DS's.

''Yay.'' The children cheered.

''Aidan you are to hold Lucas' or Nathan's hand the whole way to the park and the whole way home again. And the both of you are to listen to whatever they say to you, and leave when they tell you that it's home time.'' Kathy told her two kids the rules. ''Lucas, Nathan don't be scared to put them in time out. Aidan is 4 minutes and Katie is 6 minutes.'' She told the two boys.

**-X-**

Lucas and Nathan were sitting on a bench at the park while the two kids played. ''Brooke told me that she heard you and Rachel talking at lunch time and that you told her you were gay.'' Lucas told Nathan.

''Yeah she wasn't too happy with that news.'' Nathan told him.

''Lucas is Nathan your boyfriend. Daddy said he was.'' Katie asked her cousin.

''Yeah he is why don't you go and play with Aidan again.'' Lucas told her. ''Stop smiling I'm not going to explain to a 6 year old that at this moment I don't know what we are.'' Lucas told a smirking Nathan.

''I'm not smiling about anything.'' Nathan told him as he placed his arm on the back of the bench. ''Thanks for letting me stay for dinner.'' Nathan told him.

''If I didn't you would've burned the apartment down.'' Lucas told him.

''I can cook.'' Nathan protested.

''Reheating left over takeaway is not cooking.'' Lucas told him.

''Well, Well what do we have here Lucas and Nathan Scott looking cosy.'' Both teens heard from behind them.

''Hey Brooke, Julian, thought you guys were going to see a movie.'' Lucas asked her as Brooke sat down beside them and Julian stood by her side.

''We were meant to but we got a little side-tracked. Why are you guys at the park for.'' Brooke asked them.

''We took my Aunt Kathy's kids except for the youngest.'' Lucas told her.

''Have you two made up or are you just kind of talking.'' Brooke asked them.

''We're talking.'' Nathan told her.

''Aidan, Katie we have to go now dinner is ready.'' Lucas called out to the kids.

Aidan and Katie ran over to the bench. ''Hi Brooke.'' Katie said when she saw her cousin's best friend.

''Hiya Katie, Hi Aidan.'' Brooke said to the two young kids.

Aidan waved hello to her as Nathan and Lucas stood up ready to go. ''See you in school tomorrow.'' Lucas told Brooke.

**(2 WEEKS LATER)**

Nathan was standing with Haley at her locker when he noticed Lucas standing with Brooke at his own locker, when the TV monitors came on and everyone heard. ''I guess we can say what we want and nobody else will hear so here it goes, I know my husband is hiding something from me and I don't know what it is but I do have a feeling that it has to do with the reason as to why his parents keep phoning the apartment looking for him, or it could do with the fact that he knows who paid Felix's bail and I don't know how to get him to open up to me about it.'' He adds before getting of the stool and leaving. Lucas looks down and see's Nathan looking at him sadly.

**-X-**

''You're sure it's the time capsule from last year.'' Principal Turner asks Whitey as they walk towards a pillar.

''Damn sure.' Whitey tells him as they stop at a pillar with a plaque on it that reads, 'Tree Hill High School, TIME CAPUSLE. Sealed: April 2004 Open:2044.' ''Somebody uncorked it early he adds.

''I don't know Coach. Looks fine here.'' Principal Turner says as he studies the plaque. Whitey moves to the side and shows him a huge hole in the side of the wall were Peyton's Friends With Benefits poster is hanging.

''So, you wanna know what things were like fifty years ago? Well, the truth is… there's not a single person in this place worth _remembering_ in fifty years. So don't believe any of the other _crap_ you're hearing. Everyone at Tree Hill High is a liar. Like I'm sure Russla Hodney, you know, the All-American wrestler, who everybody thinks is this nice, respectable guy I bet he forgot to mention the fact that he's the _king_ of slipping girls the date-rape drug. Or, Miss Perfect, 4.0, Katie Rattison, Yeah, three words gang bang _abortion_. See, people here are fake. So they stick to their cliques to hide it. I mean, the stoners are medicated, the _honour_ student are afraid and the _jocks_, well,…they're jocks, man. They'll peak at seventeen and their cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely by twenty-one. Losers! Everyone here is a loser! And the truth is, every day I have to come to this school,… is one less day I have to come back.'' Jimmy Edwards says on his video capsule.

''Attention students. Classes are cancelled for the day. Please exit the school in a timely and orderly fashion.'' Principal Turner says over the tannoy drowning out the rest if what Jimmy says. Jimmy Edwards rushes to the door, moving through the crowd as he does so. His recording is still playing. All of the students glare at him. They shake their heads and exit too.

**-X-**

Students are milling around outside. Mouth stops at Julian as Jimmy rushes past them, ignoring them completely. ''Hey Jim.'' Julian calls to him. ''Everything ok.'' He asks as Jimmy stops and turns to them reluctantly and Mouth and Julian walk to him.

''You don't talk to me for a year and now you want to be friends again.'' Jimmy snaps at them angrily.

''We just wanna talk.'' Mouth says to him.

''Well forget it. You just heard everything I have to say.'' Jimmy says sourly before he continues walking away.

**-X-**

Nathan walks into Lucas' bedroom at the Scott household and sees him sitting at his laptop watching the time capsule online. ''Whoever opened the time capsule uploaded onto the web too Nate.'' Lucas tells him.

''How did you know it was me and not your parents.'' Nathan asked him amazed as Lucas can always tell when Nathan is in the room.

''If I told you, I'd have to kill you.'' Lucas jokes with him as he takes a seat on his bed patting the space beside him.

''No need for me to tell you now what I was hiding from you at the time of the capsule as you already know about Dan and Felix.'' Nathan told him as he took a seat beside him.

''I know it's just seeing it brings back memories of what happened and I have tried so hard to move past it all.'' Lucas tells him as he moves to lie down. ''Come lay beside me.'' He tells Nathan.

Nathan joins him lying down and wraps his arms around him. ''You don't need to worry about them anymore. Felix is gone and Dan is too busy being Mayor to bother us.'' Nathan tells him.

''Do you want to be my date tonight for Peyton's charity show at TRIC.'' Lucas asked him as he tried to hide his yawn. He hadn't slept so good the last 2 weeks without Nathan.

''I would love too. How about we both have a quick nap before the show.'' Nathan told him. Lucas nodded and pretty quickly both of them were fast asleep.

**-X-**

''Since you're the head of the media club and being as you're president of the student body and all around social butterfly. I thought the two of you might know who caused all this mess.'' Whitey asks Brooke and Mouth who are both sitting in chairs in Whitey's office.

''Um…No idea Coach.'' Mouth says as he looks at Brooke briefly. ''Classes check out the keys to media closet all the time. Anybody could've done it.'' Mouth adds.

''How about you Miss. Davis? Any ideas?'' Whitey asks.

''Can't think of anybody right now.'' Brooke tells him as she looks at Mouth before looking back at Whitey.

**-X-**

Julian and Mouth are sitting on the bleachers at the rivercourt. ''I'm telling you he'll be here.'' Julian tells Mouth.

''Hey.'' Jimmy says as he walks onto the blacktop.

''Hey.'' Julian answers quickly as he and Mouth stand up and turn to face him. ''Sneaking up on us Jim.'' Julian asks him.

''Not hard to do when you're basically invisible.'' Jimmy tells them with a shrug.

''Look man. I'm glad you came.'' Julian tells him as he walks towards him.

''Well I almost didn't come but I figured it was the only way to get you to stop calling my house. I mean you don't call for a year and now it's five times in one day! What's up with that.'' Jimmy asks them as he stays standing where he is.

''Look i-i-i-it sucks that we lost touch,… ok? And-and a lot of that's on us.'' Julian says frowning as he indicates himself and Mouth. ''But it is a two way street. You know, our phones didn't ring either.'' He adds.

''Wow.'' Jimmy says as he nods slowly. ''I forgot how much fun this was.'' He says as he backs up ready to leave. ''Sorry I came.'' He adds as he turns to walk away.

''Come on Jim.'' Mouth says stepping forward.

''He speaks.'' Jimmy says as he turns back and walks up to Mouth. Whaddya ya got Mouth? Words aren't gonna make up for a year of being left behind? A year of being forgotten about.'' Jimmy tells him.

''How about I'm sorry. It sucks but it's a start.'' Mouth says to him. ''There's a concert tonight, this cancer benefit thing. We want you to come with us.'' Mouth tells him.

''I can't show m face around those people not the way I went off on the time capsule.'' Jimmy tells them shaking his head.

''Dude everybody went off.'' Mouth tells him laughing.

''Look you know what Mouth is right man. Th-They're not worried about what… you said. They're worried about what they said. Come on.'' Julian tells him.

''Whatever but if it's lame I'm leaving.'' Jimmy tells them.

**-X-**

''How are you, guys? First of all, I really wanna thank you guys for coming out tonight. Some of you may know, Ellie Harp recently succumbed to breast cancer, so, tonight, we remember her life by trying to save _many_ lives – because, for every ticket you guys have purchased, you _all_ are helping the National Breast Cancer Foundation in their fight against cancer so give it up for yourselves. Thank you. And, also, give it up for Sunkist who helped make all this happen tonight. Alright, now you guys, this next performer had leukaemia, he _fought_ leukaemia and he kicked leukaemia's _ass_ and tonight, he is here to kick yours! Please give it up for Andrew McMahon and Jack's Mannequin!'' Peyton tells the crowd.

The crowd cheers loudly as Andrew McMahon walks onto the stage. The music starts up and Jack's Mannequin begins to play 'The Mixed Tape'. Brooke and Peyton stand behind the curtain at the back of the stage, watching the band and smiling widely. Brooke hugs her. '' You did good, Peyton. Both your mom's would be proud of you.'' Brooke tells her. Peyton puts a hand on Brooke's arm and smiles back at her.

Karen is standing there, arranging things. Keith walks up behind her and puts his arms around her. She stops, smiles and kisses him.

**-X-**

''This is cool.'' Jimmy says to Mouth as Julian went off to find Skills and Fergie.

Mouth grins widely and nods. It fades when he spots Brooke coming to a stop across the room at the drinks table. She flips through the napkins. ''Hey, um,… I need to talk to Brooke for a second, OK?'' Mouth tells him. Jimmy nods. ''You're sure?'' Mouths asks once again.

''Yeah, man, go.'' Jimmy tells him.

''Alright.'' Mouth says relieved.

Mouth smiles and leaves Jimmy standing there. ''I'm sure you'll introduce me later.'' Jimmy says to himself as he looks around himself unsure.

**-X-**

Jimmy is still there, by himself Mouth and Julian had been gone for awhile now. He walks out of the VIP room and a girl notices him. ''Oh my god! Did you just get backstage? Who's out back there? Oh my god. Do you think you could get me in?'' The girl says as she rushes over to him. She was obviously drunk.

''Um,… I don't know. I could try.'' Jimmy says shocked as he shakes his head.

''Hey!'' Someone from behind him calls. Jimmy turns his head to see the person who rudely called them and he sees a group of students looking at the pair. ''Don't talk to _him_.'' The guy says as he walks up to Jimmy. ''_That's_ the guy that was talking all that smack about me on the time capsule.'' He adds.

''Look, Russ, I'm really sorry-'' Jimmy tries to say as Russ shoves him back into one of his friends

Russ punches him in the stomach. Jimmy's glasses fall off and hit the floor. Russ punches him in the face now as one of his friends holds Jimmy in place. Jimmy hits the floor. Russ reaches to do more damage but Rachel runs in and sprays him with pepper spray. Russ yells and covers his face. Rachel continues to spray. ''Stay out of it!'' Russ's friends says to Rachel. He struggles and finally pushes Rachel to the floor. Lucas spots it and runs to Jimmy and Rachel. He grabs the guy that pushed Rachel and punches him in the face. Another guy holds Lucas steady while the first one returns the favour and punches Lucas in the face – repeatedly.

Nathan comes up behind and sees what they're doing to Lucas. ''Hey!'' Nathan calls out as he grabs the guy holding Lucas and punches him, a lot. Jimmy's still on the floor through all the commotion. The fighting continues until security personnel intervene and stop the fight. One pushes Nathan up against the wall. Jimmy reaches for his glasses but they're broken.

Mouth rushes to the group and stops when he sees Jimmy on the floor. ''Are you alright?'' He asks as Lucas reaches down to help Jimmy up. Jimmy violently shakes him off and steps back.

''Leave me alone!'' Jimmy tells him angrily. '' Just forget about it.'' He says as he pants sadly. ''And forget about me.'' He says as he turns away. Jimmy walks out. Mouth looks at Lucas. Nathan stands in the background. Lucas and Mouth spare him a glance.

**-X- **

Jimmy Edwards walks out of the club and puts his broken glasses back on. He notices they're broken and throws them aside. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and takes one out – putting it in his mouth. He tries to light it but his lighter sparks but keeps fizzing out. ''Damn it!'' Jimmy says as he throws his lighter aside harshly. A lighter is flicked on and held in front of his face. Jimmy Edwards looks at the person before leaning in and lighting his cigarette. Rachel is holding the lighter. She flips in closed and steps back, still watching him. He blows smoke out of his mouth. ''You're the one with the pepper spray, right?'' Jimmy asks her. Rachel just smiles but doesn't say yes. ''Thanks for helping me out.'' He adds.

''To be honest, it really wasn't about you. I've just… always wanted to pepper spray someone.'' Rachel tells him. He looks at her. Rachel walks away. He watches her while smoking.

**-X-**

Nathan and Mouth are standing by Lucas as he washes his mouth out at the drinking fountain. ''Took one in the jaw, huh?'' Nathan asks his husband with sympathy.

''Yeah, it wasn't one. It was, uh, three.'' Lucas tells him as he spits again. Lucas straightens and looks at Mouth. ''Any idea where your friend went?'' Lucas asked Mouth.

''Nah, I'm gonna see if I can find him.'' Mouth tells him as he leaves the two lovers alone.

Lucas touches his jaw and groans. Nathan shakes his head. ''You think we'll ever have a function in this town that doesn't end up in a brawl?'' Nathan asks him as he pulls Lucas into him and kisses him.

''Don't think so it's Tree Hill, home of the drama.'' Lucas tells him when they break apart. ''My jaw isn't too sore anymore. Kiss me again.'' Lucas tells him. Nathan pushes him up against the wall.

Later that night Nathan and Lucas went their separate ways with a promise of seeing watch other tomorrow after Nathan's tutor session with Haley. ''Luke don't forget to remind Coach that I have a tutor session tomorrow and I can't make morning practice.'' Nathan tells him as he drops him at Karen and Keith's house.

**-X-**

''It's been fifty years, fifty long years since I've done this. Looking back on what I said all those years ago; all the hopes and dreams I had… I've come to the conclusion that… if having things turn out the way you wanted them to… is a measure of a successful life,… Then, some would say I'm a failure. The important thing is; not to be bitter over life's disappointments. Learn to let _go_ of the past. And recognise that every day,… won't be sunny. But when you find yourself lost in the darkness of despair… Remember, it's only in the black of night… that you can see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home. So, don't be afraid to make mistakes. To stumble and fall. Coz, most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you'll get everything you wish for… Maybe, you'll get more than you ever could've imagined. Who _knows_ where life will take you. The road is long, and in the end, the journey is the destination.'' Whitey hears himself say on the time capsule as he looks at pictures of his wife and of the basketball team.


	12. Chapter 12

''So, you wanna know what it's like in my high school? Well, the truth is, there's not a single person in this place worth _remembering_.'' Jimmy said as he watches the kids laughing and having fun. ''You see, the people here are _fake_, so they stick to their cliques to hide it. I mean, the stoners are medicated, the honour students are afraid. The jocks,… well,… they're _jocks_, man. They'll peak at seventeen and their cheerleader -girlfriends will be fat and lonely by twenty-one. _Losers_! Everyone here is a loser. And the truth is; every day I have to come to this school, is one _less_ day I have to come back.'' Jimmy says. ''Here, we go.'' He adds as he drops his cigarette and heads towards the

Students are hanging around the corridors; talking to their friends and laughing. Jimmy walks into the corridor, head bent low and not making eye-contact with anyone. He stops and looks down as a book is kicked across the floor. His gaze travels up and he sees a bunch of guys emptying out his locker and throwing things around. Russ takes out a hat and tries it on before throwing it to the floor. They smirk as they see Jimmy and walk to him. Russ continues to walk to Jimmy and shoves him hard in the shoulder as he passes. ''Nice locker, loser.'' Russ says as he passes Jimmy.

Jimmy grits his teeth and looks at the destruction Russ and his friends made of his locker. He decides, turns slowly and pulls a gun out from the waistband of his jeans, as Jimmy raises the gun. Brooke and Peyton round the corner and stop at the door that Jimmy's aiming at. They both realise what's happening at the same time and Brooke grabs hold of Peyton's hand. Brooke and Peyton, looking terrified, duck. Russ and his friends notice the reaction and turn back slowly. They see Jimmy with the gun and duck too. Jimmy lets off a shot and it shatters the glass of the door. The glass falls away. The noise alone shocks Jimmy and his expression changes to one of complete fear. Students scream and run and Jimmy quickly slips the gun into his pocket. He turns and dashes away. Brooke scrambles back on the floor as students burst through the shattered door, trying to escape. She covers her head. Someone picks her up from behind and helps her to get out.

**-X-**

Principle Turner bursts into the office and points at a secretary. ''Call nine-one-one.'' Principal Turner says urgently as he reaches for and presses the button on the microphone which is linked to every tannoy in the school. He leans down and speaks into it. ''Code red, code red. This is not a drill. All students to a designated lock-down area. This _is_ a code red.'' He tells the students.

**-X- **

Mouth is sitting at the desk, watching two computer screens playing the recent basketball match. He's wearing headphones and can't hear anything of what is going on outside. He types quickly, oblivious.

**-X- **

''Repeat; this _is_ a code red. Please go to a designated lock-down area or exit the school immediately.'' Principal Turner says as Haley and Nathan sit in the tutor centre. Haley gets up and holds the door open for some students before shutting and locking it. She turns the lights off and sinks to the floor along with the other students. She looks ahead, terrified. She looks sideways at the students. Looking at Nathan.

**-X- **

Students are still shouting and running. Brooke is running among them but she is also frantically looking around. ''Peyton!'' She calls as she looks around some more. ''Peyton! Peyton!'' She shouts again as she runs. Brooke runs away from the school. Teachers are yelling at the students to get away.

Whitey steps off the bus and looks around him at the madness. ''What the hell?'' Whitey says.

Lucas gets off the bus and Jake following closely behind. Lucas spots Brooke and runs to her. She runs to him, desperately trying not to panic. Brooke grabs hold of his arms. ''Somebody has a gun inside and they're shooting.'' Brooke tells him as she points back towards the school.

Lucas looks at her and panics. ''Nathan is in there with Haley.'' Lucas tells her

''My god! Everybody back on the bus!'' Whitey tells the students.

''I lost Peyton. I don't know where she is.'' She tells them Jake looks back at them. ''I mean, she was right there and a shot went off and now she's gone and I-'' Brooke tells them desperately.

''Look, wh-a-hey-hey, Peyton was shot?'' Jake asks her as he forces her to look at him.

''No, I don't know! She was right behind me; we were by the library!'' Brooke tells him.

''Nathan's in the tutor centre.'' Lucas says shocked.

''ALL STUDENTS ON THE BUS! CODE RED, NOW!'' Whitey shouts. Lucas shakes his head discretely and Jake notices. ''LET'S MOVE! Come on.'' Whitey screams again, Lucas turns away from them. ''Lucas, get your ass on that bus!'' Whitey told him. Lucas doesn't reply. He turns and runs back towards the school. Jake doesn't think twice before letting go of Brooke and giving chase to his mate.

''I got him, Coach!'' Jake called back.

''Luke!'' Brooke called to him.

''I can't Nathan's in there.'' Lucas called back as he headed into the school.

Whitey stands with Brooke as he watches Jake and Lucas run back. He's lost as to what to do. ''Boys! Boys!'' Whitey calls to them.

Jake catches up with Lucas on the grassy bit and tackles him to the floor. They roll over due to the force. ''Got off me, man!'' Lucas says as he pushes Jake of him. Lucas stands up quickly. ''Nathan's inside.'' Lucas tells him and runs into the school without another word and Jake is left to stand up slowly and watch his mate run in.

''LUCAS'' Jake called after him. Jake only gives a brief look back before following Lucas.

''LUCAS! JAKE!'' Brooke called after the two of them as she rushes forward scared. Whitey grabs hold of her and stops her from following. She struggles and continues to shout. ''LUCAS!'' She calls again.

Whitey forces her onto the bus. ''Get on.'' Whitey tells them. ''Gary, ride; go, go!'' He tells the driver. The bus pulls out instantly and Brooke is left to find a seat and watch as everything she cares about is left inside the school.

**-X-**

''OK, everybody ju-just _stay_ down and stay calm. We're safe here.'' Haley says as she takes a deep breath. She looks down and sees Nathan, Skills, Rachel, Marcus, Abby Brown and Jimmy Edwards. Jimmy's expression in none too kind.

**-X-**

Jake enters the office and sees Lucas picking up a heavy baseball bat. Jake looks at him. ''You got a plan?'' Jake asks him.

''Yeah, I'm going to the tutor centre and I'm gonna get Nate.'' Lucas tells him. Jake scoffs and shuts the door. ''What're you _doing_?'' Lucas asks him.

''Your plan _sucks_!'' Jake tells him.

''You got a _better_ one?'' Lucas snaps at him.

''Yeah, we turn around and let the police handle this.'' Jake tells him.

''The police are gonna wait in game plan. They _always_ do that. '' Lucas tells him.

''And what, you're gonna stop a bullet with a _baseball_ bat? Hey, Lucas, Lucas someone has a gun in here.'' Jake tells him as he glares at him and walks forward.

''Jake, I know that. OK? I know this is stupid… but what if something happens to Nathan, huh?'' Lucas tells him through gritted teeth. Jake looks away, Nathan is his best friend. ''What if we walk away and something happens to Nate? You gonna live with that?'' Lucas asked Jake.

''Most heroes are dead, Luke.'' Jake tells him.

''It's Nathan, Jake. My husband.'' Lucas tells Jake. Jake looks hard at Lucas.

**-X- **

''We need to get outta here.'' Marcus says as all seven students are sitting in a line against the wall. Haley's facing them all and Jimmy is sitting a decent distance from the others.

''No, we need to stay put. That's procedure; lockdown. We have to wait until it's safe.'' Haley tells them as she laughs nervously.

''And _I'm_ saying lockdown is crap. If whoever's out there is a student; they know where we're at.'' Marcus tell her.

''What about the windows? I mean, we could break the windows and get out.'' Rachel asks her.

''No, that's-it's-it just goes to the courtyard – it's enclosed. It's for light.'' Haley told them as she shakes her head at Rachel's idea.

''Yeah, besides, we need to break in all the windows; all we do is draw attention to ourselves.'' Nathan tells her.

''You don't think a locked door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we're in here?'' Marcus asks her.

''Why would you call him psycho?'' Jimmy asks Marcus.

Marcus, Abby and Haley look at Jimmy. All the attention is on him again and the fear returns. ''Something to do with them trying to kill us all, fat ass.'' Marcus tells him in a duh tone. Jimmy swallows at the comment. He doesn't say anything.

**-X-**

''Look, there's blood.'' Jake whispered to Lucas. They creep closer to get a better look. Jake holds the bat ready. Lucas has his own bat. ''Luke, it could be Peyton.'' Jake tells him.

Jake looks back and Lucas shakes his head. ''You don't _know_ that.'' Lucas tells him.

''Well, it's _some_one. The library doors don't lock. It's not safe.'' Jake tells him worried about Peyton.

''Jake, I have to find Nate.'' Lucas tells him.

''I know.'' Jake tells him with a nod of the head. Jake smiles and Lucas knows that he's letting him go. Lucas nods, turns and starts walking. ''Luke?'' Jake calls back.

Lucas looks back. Jake tries to say something but he can't form the words. Lucas gets it. ''Yeah,… you too, man.'' Lucas says to him. Jake smiles and Lucas walks away. Jake backs into the broken door. Lucas approaches the tutor centre carefully.

**-X-**

Jake sees blood on the floor outside the library. Jake follows the patches. He looks around before entering the library. He creeps around; looking into the library from the balcony but it seems deserted. He sighs slightly and creeps around the top level; past the computers and book shelves. He squints and hears a noise. He steels himself, moves fast and tries to hit the person around the bookshelf with the bat. Peyton's sitting there, she sees him and thinks he is going to hit her and cries out. He stops and she cries, terrified. Jake drops the bat and rushes to her. ''Peyton. Hey! Hey, it's me.'' Jake says as he touches her.

''Ow, my leg! I got cut by some glass.'' Peyton tells him crying. ''I lost Brooke.'' She adds.

''She's fine. She's fine but OK, you're not. Um,… oh, we gotta get you somewhere safe, come on.'' Jake tells her soothingly.

Jake grabs her hand and tries to help her up. She protests. ''No, I can't. I can't walk! I tried!'' She cries out to him as she looks at him sadly and he touches her shoulder.

''OK.'' He says soothingly. This just makes Peyton cry more. He looks over the shelf. ''OK.'' He sighs out as he stands up ready to move.

''No, don't leave me, please! Please.'' Peyton panics as she grabs his hand.

''No, look, hey. I'm gonna go _block_ the entrance, alright? We'll… we'll just… hide.'' Jake tells her as he hold her face in his hands and frowns. Peyton nods. ''Alright? We'll wait this out, OK?'' He adds but Peyton continues to nod. ''Listen to me, OK?'' Jake asks her.

''Um-hm.'' Peyton says weakly.

''I'm _not_ leaving you, Peyton.'' Jake promises her as Peyton begins to cry. ''I won't.'' He promises again. Peyton looks down. Jake touches her hair. ''I won't, OK?'' He tells her once more only more forceful. She nods and leans against him, trying to be strong. She holds onto Jake's hand tightly. ''OK?'' Lucas whispers. She nods at him.

**-X-**

Lucas walks down the deserted, messy corridor, still holding his baseball bat. He stands against the wall when he hears someone walking down the corridor. He grabs them and pushes them up against the wall. It's Mouth. ''Dude, what's _happening_?'' Mouth asks confused.

Lucas covers his mouth to keep him quiet. ''Mouth! What're you doing here?'' Lucas asks him.

Lucas lets go of Mouth and he starts speaking again, urgently. ''I was in the A\V-'' He begins. Lucas covers his mouth again to stop him from speaking so loudly. ''I was in the A\V room and I come out and it's like 'Dawn of the Dead'.'' Mouth tells him more quietly after Lucas shush him.

''Mouth, don't say 'dead'. Someone's got a gun in the school.'' Lucas tells him.

''What?'' Mouth asks stunned.

''Yeah.'' Lucas answers him with a nod.

''We gotta get outta here.'' Mouth says worried.

''Yeah, _you_ gotta get outta here. I gotta go get Nathan.'' Lucas tells him. Lucas turns and looks down another corridor. Mouth looks down and thinks. He sees the bat in Lucas' hand. Lucas spins it nervously.

''I'll stay with _you_.'' Mouth tells him nervously.

''Let's go.'' Lucas tells him. Lucas walks down the corridor and Mouth creeps along behind him.

**-X- **

Everyone is still sitting against the wall. Nathan is on his phone. ''No signal. All circuits busy.'' He tells them.

Marcus scoffs and looks at his own phone. There's a sound on the other end of the door. Marcus stands up, alarmed. They all look at the door handle. Haley looks at the door apprehensively. A driver's licence is shoved under the door. Haley frowns, leans over and looks at the picture. Her eyes widen and she smiles. ''It's Lucas.'' She says as she stands with the card and hands it over to Nathan who was beside her. Nathan starts to approach the door.

Marcus walks to him quickly. He grabs him by the arms. ''No way!'' Marcus says. Skills stands too. ''We don't know it's him.'' He adds.

Nathan shows him the card. ''No, it's his driver's licence!'' Nathan tells him.

''So how do you know that somebody didn't kill him and take his ID?'' Marcus asks him. Nathan exhales and looks at him, panicked. ''OK, _you're_ the one that said this was a lock-down. Every man for himself.'' Marcus says as he points to Haley.

Haley looks away, from Nathan torn about what to do. ''He can't leave him out there!'' Rachel tells him.

Abby Brown stands up. ''Don't open it.'' She says as everyone spares her a brief glance.

''You're not opening that door.'' Marcus tells Nathan.

''Shut up, shut up! Just…'' Nathan tells them as he leans down close to the door. ''Always.'' He whispers through the door.

''And forever.'' Lucas whispers back from the other side.

Nathan sighs in relief and stands back. ''It's him.'' Nathan tells the group as he turns the lock and Marcus lunges for the door.

''No way. Get away from th-'' Marcus says as he tries to close the door.

Skills grabs hold of him and shoves his against the wall. ''If he says it's him, it's him.'' Skills tells him. ''Open the door.'' He says to Nathan.

Skills lets go of Marcus and Nathan opens the door where he sees Lucas standing there with Mouth. Lucas sees Nathan and walks in. ''Oh my god. Come here.'' Lucas says as he hugs Nathan. '' You OK?'' Lucas asks him. Mouth closes the door and locks it again.

''Yeah, what's going _on_ out there?'' Nathan asks him confused.

''I don't know. We're getting outta here, OK? _All_ of us. Let's go.'' Lucas tells them.

''Don't!'' Jimmy says. Everyone stops and looks at him slowly. He's standing there with a gun held out to all of them. The fear is back in his face. Nathan reaches forward for Lucas to pull him back. Mouth gapes and backs away too. ''Nobody's going anywhere.'' Jimmy says to them all. Abby Brown moves closer to the wall and eyes the gun with dread. Each of the students support looks of mingled fear and panic. ''Get away from the door!'' Jimmy says gritting his teeth.

''Jimmy?'' Mouth asks confused not wanting to believe it.

''_Do_ it, Mouth!'' Jimmy shouts at him angrily.

''Alright, alright. Just chill out, man.'' Nathan tells him as everyone moves away from the door.

''Everyone get away from the door!'' Jimmy tells them again.

Haley looks back. Mouth shakes his head in pity. ''Oh, Jimmy, what'd you _do_?'' Mouth asks him.

''Move _back_, Skills.'' Jimmy says ignoring Mouth.

''Or what, you gonna shoot me? We used to be _friends_, dawg.'' Skills asks him.

''Yeah, _used_ to be.'' Jimmy tells him.

''So, it's like that? Aight.'' Skills asks him.

''Jim, ya can't do this.'' Mouths says to him scared.

''It's a little late for that, Mouth.'' Jimmy replies sadly.

''I can't be here.'' Abby says tearfully.

''Look, man, just let us go. I'm sorry I called you 'fat-ass'.'' Marcus apologizes to him.

''It's a little late for that, too!'' Jimmy tells him angry. His eyes are red and he takes a moment before addressing Nathan who is trying to shield Haley and Lucas is standing beside him holding his arm.

''How bout _you_, hero? Are you _scared_?'' Jimmy asks him waving the gun in his face.

''Yeah. I'm scared.'' Nathan tells him.

''Good! Welcome to _my_ world.'' Jimmy tells them.

''Your world. You get picked on my some high school kids which will end once school is over and we all graduate. Unlike Nate and I are any other gay couples out there you won't have people looking down their noses at you because they don't believe that gays have right just like everyone else.'' Lucas snaps at him before Nathan put a hand over his Mouth to shut him up.

Jimmy panics and turns away. He doesn't know what to do. ''Alright.'' Jimmy says as he walks around the teacher's desk, still pointing the gun, and opens one of the drawers. He grabs some tape and walks back. ''Alright, this is what we're gonna _do_.'' He says as he throws the tape at Nathan. ''You're gonna tape a line down the centre of the room.'' Jimmy tells him. Nathan catches the tape and looks down at it. He looks slowly up at Jimmy. ''GO ON!'' He shouts at him. Haley grabs a hold of Lucas as Nathan goes to tape the line.

''Why're you doing this?'' Abby asks as she begins to sob.

''You're Abby Brown, right?'' Jimmy asks. She doesn't answer and he takes it for assent. ''What's _my_ name?'' Jimmy asks as he points the gun at her.

''Jim?'' Abby answers back scared as the gun only points at her.

''My _full_ name!'' He asks her harshly. She doesn't answer as she doesn't know. ''Come _on_! _Who_ am I?'' He shouts at her again.

''I don't know.'' Abby answers back still crying.

''You're the guy from the time capsule.'' Rachel answers him.

''Jimmy Edwards! You're Jimmy Edwards. And you're a _good_ guy. And you are _better_ than this.'' Lucas answers for Abby.

''Just shut up, all of you! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!'' Jimmy says as he begin losing the thread.

''Jimmy, seven hostages in the tutor centre? That's not _you_.'' Lucas tells him.

''What're you doing? What's in your pocket?'' Jimmy asks him as he begins to notice him.

''Nothing.'' Lucas says guiltily.

''WHAT'S IN YOUR POCK-'' Jimmy begins to shout at him.

''Hey, OK, stop pointing the gun at him, alright?'' Nathan says as he holds out the bat in front of Lucas.

''It's just my phone, OK?'' Lucas tells him.

''GIVE it to me. Throw it here.'' Jimmy orders him. Lucas throws him the phone, Jimmy catches it and looks at the screen. It shows 911. The call has been connected for half a minute. ''Hi, 911? Yeah, here's the thing; if _anyone_ comes even _remotely_ close to this school, we start shooting students. You hear me?'' Jimmy says as he answers the call. Mouth gapes at what Jimmy's just said. Rachel looks sideways and Abby Brown continues to cry. ''You come in here, your kids die.'' He adds as he waits a beat before throwing the phone against the far wall. It shatters. He turns back around quickly. ''Alright, I want everyone's cell phones! Let's GO!'' Jimmy screams at them. Everyone feels around for their phones. ''And you, missy; pepper-spray, roll it over here.'' He says to Rachel. Everyone throws their phones to him. Rachel rolls the pepper-spray. ''The baseball bat too, come ON!'' He asks Lucas. Lucas gives up the bat. Rachel tosses her phone over last. Jimmy notices that Nathan didn't throw a phone. ''Where's your phone, Scott?'' Jimmy asks when he sees that Nathan didn't throw a phone over.

''I don't-I don't have it with me.'' Nathan tells him. Jimmy retracts the gun slightly; distrust written all over his face. ''You can check me if you _want_.'' Nathan asks him.

**-X-**

The cops are putting up yellow crime tape to stop people from crossing it and going into the school. Reporters and people are standing around. Sirens blare in the distance. ''You're kidding me, right? How the hell can a kid just _waltz_ into a high school with a handgun? Where the hell's the security? The metal detectors?'' Dan asks Principal Turner pissed off.

''Security guards carry night-sticks, Dan. Handguns scare people. They need probable cause to shake a kid down because, god forbid, we violate their rights.'' Principal Turner tells him as he stops what he's doing and turns to Dan. ''And as far as metal detectors go, the school board, which I believe _you're_ on, voted against them.'' He added.

''Voted against them – why?'' Dan asks him.

''Because they make the school look unsafe.'' Principal Turner tells him. As the detective in the van is on the phone but talking to the principle and Dan.

''Nine-one-one's got a possible identification on one of the shooters.'' He tells them.

**-X-**

''Jimmy Edwards?'' A woman calls out for her son.

''Phillip? Phillip Wrench?'' Another woman calls for her son.

All of the students that were safely taken from the school are in the gym. Parents are milling around, looking for their children. ''Look, I just wanna go home, OK?'' Brooke tells the cop who is writing things down.

''Not without a parent.'' The cop tells her.

''But my parents don't _live_ here.'' Brooke tells them.

''Then I guess you'll _be_ here for a while.'' The cop tells her uncaringly.

He walks away and Brooke pulls out her phone and starts dialling. ''Come on, Julian.'' She says to herself. She finishes dialling and holds the phone to her ear.

''Jimmy Edwards?'' A woman calls out tearfully again.

''Mary Edwards?'' A cop asks her as he comes up to her.

''Yes.'' She asks as she looks at him as he stops in front of her

''Could you come with me, please?'' The cop asks her.

''Is my son OK?'' Mary Edwards asks hopefully as she smiles bravely.

''Please listen; come with me, ma'am.'' The cop asks her again.

**-X-**

''You're bleeding pretty good; we're gonna have to put some pressure on it.'' Jake tells her.

''Jake? It was Julian's friend.'' Peyton tells Jake. Jake looks at her confused. ''The one from the time capsule. He had the gun. But he didn't look evil or angry. He just looked scared.

**-X- **

Jimmy has his hand on the handle of the open drawer. All five phones are in there and they are all ringing simultaneously. Jimmy slams the drawer shut. Mouth's head jerks and he looks up. He is completely defeated. Everybody is sitting at a seat. Jimmy walks around, still pointing the gun. ''Alright, nobody _crosses_ that line!'' Jimmy warns them as he points to the taped line. Rachel looks at him scared. ''If anybody does…'' He begins as Skills sits there and listens. Abby Brown is leaning against a filing cabinet, sitting on the floor. ''just don't.'' He finishes.

''Or what, Jim?'' Lucas asks him. Lucas and Nathan are sitting together next to the round tables. They are separated from the rest. ''Would you really _do_ that? Would you shoot us?'' Lucas asks him once again.

The phones are still ringing. ''Don't _talk_ to me, Faggot.'' Jimmy tells him.

''My best friend Mouth _totally_ blew me off!'' Jimmy says as he turns round to look at Mouth.

Mouth looks at him with pain in his eyes. Jimmy looks around nervously. Mouth is sitting with Rachel. ''You didn't wanna _do_ anything.'' Mouth tells him tearfully.

''You tell yourself that but you changed and you _know_ it.'' Jimmy says as he waves the gun around. ''You became just like the rest of them. Once Julian stared dating his cheer leader girlfriend.'' Jimmy tells him.

''Don't do that. _Don't_ make him feel guilty for living his life. This is _not_ his fault. This is _your_ fault!'' Rachel tells jimmy tearfully.

''No, it's _your_ fault! You think this is what I _wanted_? What, you think I… I got up today and _wanted_ this? I just wanted it to stop.'' Jimmy tells her. ''This is kinda screwed up, huh, Skills?'' Jimmy asks another one of his old friends.

''It's more than 'kinda', dawg.'' Skills tells him. Skills is sitting at the same table as Mouth and Rachel. ''For real.'' Skills adds.

''We _could_ charge you.'' Marcus says out to the group. Jimmy looks sideways at Marcus. ''You know? We all charge you at once; no way you'd shoot us all.'' Marcus tells him.

''Yeah, you're probably right, but… who's gonna be first?'' Jimmy says looking at him pityingly. He slowly moves the gun around, trying to pick a person. ''Besides, even if you get past _me_, the others will get you.'' He tells them scaring them. Abby Brown looks at him, terrified. She's not looking well.

''_Are_ there others, Jim?'' Haley asks she is sitting beside Skills.

''No, no, no. I was out there. It's just _you_.'' Lucas tells them worried about Haley's lack of fear.

''You think so? You really think _I'm_ the only one?'' Jimmy asks as he walks forwards, aiming the gun at Nathan. ''Then ask yourself this; you ever treat someone like _crap_ in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to… _pass_ a note and disappear? Or talk trash behind their back?'' He asks Nathan. Lucas looks down. ''Or maybe you just ignored it all. You know, while you worry about the big _game_, or the _prom_ or, or the _bake_ sale for the pep-club. YOU ask yourselves that! And _then_ you tell me; 'is anyone else out there'!'' Jimmy asks them as another phone starts up and the ringtone is irritating. '' Whose _phone_ is that?'' He asks annoyed.

''It's mine. It's the ringtone for my mom.'' Marcus answers him.

Jimmy slams the gun onto the desk and yanks the drawer open. ''God, I hate this!'' He says to himself. He grabs the phone and pulls it out, answering it. ''Yeah, open your eyes; you're son's a _dick_!'' He throws that phone against the wall too. Marcus looks at him in disbelief. Jimmy answers another ringing phone. ''Open your eyes!'' He throws that one against the wall too. Mouth closes his eyes and lets his head fall against his hand. Haley imitates the move. ''Open your eyes!'' He says the same thing and throws each phone against the wall. ''Open your eyes!'' As Jimmy throws the last one, Marcus charges for him. Jimmy sees him and quickly grabs the gun. He points the gun straight at Marcus' face. Everyone stands up. ''Think I'm playing around?'' Jimmy asks him.

''Whoa, whoa. Just chill out.'' Nathan tells him.

''Jimmy, _please_!'' Haley asks terrified.

''You're not gonna do it.'' Marcus tells him coldly.

''Shut up! Don't _push_ me.'' Jimmy answers him.

'' Nate, help me out here.'' Lucas calls out to Nathan.

Nathan walks forward. ''Yo, Marcus, man.'' Nathan calls.

''You better _back_ him up!'' Jimmy warns the group.

''LISTEN TO HIM!'' Rachel screams at Marcus.

''YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO IT!'' Marcus screams at Jimmy.

''Marcus!'' Nathan calls again.

''WHAT?'' Marcus asks as he turns around and Nathan punches him hard in the face. He goes down. Nathan looks at Lucas.

''That help you out?'' Nathan asks his husband.

Jimmy doesn't know where to point the gun. ''Behind the _line_!'' Jimmy asks him. Everyone back away but Nathan and Skills take their time. ''_Move_, Skills.'' Jimmy asks. Skills doesn't listen to him. ''Get behind the line!'' Jimmy asks once more. Abby Brown leans against the filing cabinet for support and cries. Everybody shuffles around.

Mouth, Rachel, Haley and Skills are still sitting at the table. Abby is on the floor against the wall and Marcus is on the filing cabinet, with a drink. ''You might wanna duck.'' Marcus tells Jimmy who is smoking.

''Nah, it's just the reporters. We're all part of this circus now.'' Haley tells them.

''Hey, can I ask you a question?'' Nathan asks. Jimmy doesn't answer he just continues to smoke. ''What do you _want_ to happen?'' He asks anyway.

''What do I want to _happen_? Uh,… yeah, I-I wanna crap a million and a plane ticket to Bolivia!'' Jimmy answers back mockingly.

''Maybe you could just give up.'' Rachel tells him.

''Ah, yeah, that's it; I'll just… call a _do_-over.'' Jimmy says.

''Why not? You didn't hurt anybody. Did you?'' Rachel asks. Jimmy takes another drag and looks away.

''Did you shoot anyone, Jimmy?'' Mouth asks gently.

Jimmy puts the fag out in the paperclip tub. ''I don't know.'' Jimmy answers truthfully.

''You don't have a record, Jim. You're a good student and you're a minor.'' Haley tells him.

''Yeah. Man, maybe this isn't… as bad as you think.'' Nathan says although he doesn't quite obviously doesn't believe that. Jimmy looks around. Marcus laughs

''You're kidding, right?'' Marcus asks Nathan. Abby Brown is looking a lot worse. '' The guy shot up a _school_!'' He adds.

''Would you _shut_ up, man?'' Skills asks him.

''_You_ shut up! I'm not lying for _him_.'' Marcus tells Skills as Jimmy glares at him. ''Pointed a gun at my head and threatened to kill me. I hope they fry his ass.'' He adds.

''Hey, what's _wrong_ with you?'' Abby asks. Mouth looks back at her. ''He's just a kid. We're all… just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do; we feel that!'' Abby asks crying. ''How can you have so much _hate_ in your heart? How can you _act_ like is doesn't matter? It _does_ matter! What happened to us, huh? We're just… kids! We can't _be_ like this. It's not _possible_!'' Abby tells them as she breaks down. Haley looks at her with tears in her eyes.

''Seven-hundred days. High school. Out of twenty or thirty thousand. Can't you see past that? It's only seven-hundred days.'' Rachel asks him.

''Yeah, and how many of these _days_… do _I_ get back? Do I get back the days I got _spit_ on? Or the day I learned to look at the floor when I _walk_ the halls? Or how bout the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my _ass_ kicked on the quad, and realised _his_ son was a _loser_? You ever see the look in your father's eyes when he _realises_ that. Do I get _that_ day back? Coz I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom!'' Jimmy asks them.

''That sucks, man. I'm sorry, I know what it like to have a father look at you with disappointment I see it from my dad all the time because of who I am and it sucks but you have to let it go man.'' Nathan tells him. Abby looks at Nathan.

''It's great, you're sorry. Well you can _forget_ it! This ain't… breakfast club! You know, we're not all gonna… fire up a _joint_ and be pals, I mean, let's _face_ it, this is the most _any_ of us have talked in four years! And we all know if I don't have this _GUN_, it never happens.'' Jimmy tells them as he shakes the gun manically.

''Look, people suck, OK? It's just high school, man.'' Marcus tells him as everyone looks down.

''Yeah, there's always college, right?'' Jimmy asks him.

''MIT. Remember, Jim?'' Mouth asks as he nods his head.

''They rejected me. And you know why? Not enough _activities_.'' Jimmy says as he closes his eyes, Mouth looks away. ''Yeah, I guess Tree Hill _fight_ club doesn't count.'' He adds with a laugh.

''You know, one school is not the end of the world.'' Lucas tells him.

''Yeah, it is for me. It's the end of _my_ world.'' Jimmy tells Lucas.

''So, what; all this because you didn't get into _college_? All this because you're not popular?'' Marcus asks.

''No. All this because I'm _tired_ of it.'' Jimmy answers him confused, Jimmy turns away, still pointing the gun at his hostages.

**-X-**

Dan walks forward, to a detective. ''Look, Greaves, with all do respect, you know where this Edwards kid is at; you need to get control of the situation and get _somebody_ into that school.'' Dan tells him as he points at the school.

''We know where _one_ kid's at. Now, can you guarantee me that's the only kid who walked into that school with a gun this morning?'' Greaves asks Dan. Dan glares and the detective continues. ''Look, Mayor, this is a static situation – if and when it becomes active, we will intervene. But until then… there's a mandated procedure; we secure the area, we wait for the crisis negotiator and we pray to god that Tree Hill High doesn't become just another catchphrase that people only whisper about for the rest of time.'' He adds before walking away.

Dan watches him. Keith stops next to Dan. ''Is it true? Is it… is it Jimmy Edwards?'' Keith asks Dan. Dan nods.

''One of them.'' Dan answers him.

''I know him. He's-he's not a bad kid.'' Keith tells him.

''He is _now_.'' Dan tells Keith bluntly as he walks away this time, leaving Keith watching after him.

Keith sighs again and walks to Karen who is distraught, leaning against the van. ''Hey!'' Keith says as he stops beside his wife.

Karen looks at him before looking down again. Keith puts a hand on her shoulder. ''I-I don't even know what Lucas is wearing. Um,… the policeman asked and…I couldn't even tell him what Lucas was wearing! I didn't even get a… a chance to say _goodbye!'' _Karen tells him as she begins to cry.

''You're not gonna have to.'' Keith tells her as she nods. ''You're not gonna have to.'' He says once more, she sniffs and nods again; more sure this time. They hug and she still cries.

**-X- **

A laptop is on one of the bleachers and is playing Jimmy's recording. ''The truth is,- -every day I have to come to this school… is one less day I have to come _back_.'' The laptop belongs to a reporter who is currently on her phone. ''That's excellent. I wanna air this with a live feed. I'll get student reactions; their emotions. There's gold here.'' She says into her phone.

''A little insensitive, don't you think?'' Brooke asks as she closes the laptop and cuts off Jimmy's recording harshly

''And _you_ might be?'' The reporter asks.

''Brooke Davis – student council president.'' Brooke tells her.

The reporter gives her cameraman a looks before standing with her mic. ''I'm here with student council president – Brooke Davis.'' She says.

Brooke looks away, disbelievingly, before walking forward. ''Brooke, can you put into words how you might be feeling about this tragedy?'' The reporter asks as she holds the mic out.

Brooke glares at her before her expression changes to sadness. ''You should be ashamed of yourself.'' Brooke says before walking away leaving the reporter looking guilty.

**-X- **

Jake and Peyton are still hiding behind one of the low bookshelves. Peyton' head is lolling sideways and she's a lot paler than before. ''I'm tired, Jake.'' Peyton whispers to Jake weakly. Jake looks at her. ''Are you tired?'' She asks her boyfriend.

''Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?'' Jake says concerned. Peyton nods her head. ''Talk to me about… tell me about a good day.'' Jake asks her.

PEYTON: (swallows and inhales) We had a snow day… sixth grade. Do you remember?'' Peyton begins, Jake nods and smiles, she smiles too. ''It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away And Brooke, she came over. We made a snow fort – with a tunnel And we stayed inside there all day. And it seemed so safe; like… everything was OK. Like everything our world was about to become; maybe we could just _stop_ it. And stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold… kinda like now. They're gonna come now.'' Peyton tells Jake.

''Who?'' Jake asks confused.

''All of them; the reporters… and the psychologists and the analysts and the so-called _experts_. And they're gonna try to make sense of this.'' Peyton tells him as a tear drops down her cheek. Jake nods. '' But they're not gonna be able to. And even if we _do_ make it outta here, we're always gonna carry it with It's never gonna be the same.'' Peyton add weakly. ''It's not glass, is it? In my leg.'' She asks him.

''No, it's a bullet. Now I _may_ have to get you outta here, OK? But _nothing_ will happen to you. I promise.'' Jake tells her.

''You're always saving me.'' Peyton says to him.

''Somebody's got to. And I'm glad it' me.'' Jake tells her.

''Come here.'' She tells him. Jake moves closer and she kisses him. She looks at him for a beat. ''Just in case you can't keep your promise.'' Peyton adds as her eyes close and her breathing turns shallower.

**-X- **

Abby Brown is still leaning against the wall and looking a lot worse than before. ''I need to get outta here.'' Abby tells Jimmy.

''Yeah, me too, can we get a hall pass?'' Marcus adds.

The school bell rings, signalling the end of the first class. Jimmy looks around. He's sitting on the front desk. ''Has it only been an hour? It seems like it's been longer than that.'' Jimmy asks.

''I have Current Events this period.'' Haley tells the groups.

''I think this counts.'' Rachel tells her.

Nathan looks at Jimmy. ''Edwards, where're _you_ supposed to be right now?'' Nathan asks.

''I'm supposed to be in AP English but I stopped going.'' Jimmy answers Nathan.

''Why?'' Rachel asks.

''Well, because I missed a couple of weeks about three months ago and I couldn't catch up. You see, one day, I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realised that was the _best_ day I'd had in a long time; the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there. That was the best day. Well, that was kinda depressing so… I went home and took an _anti_depressant. And then I took another one… and then, for fun, I took twelve more.'' Jimmy tells them as Mouth looks down before burying his head in his arms. Abby Brown cries silently. '' My mom and the doctors called it an accident. And then, two weeks later, when I got back to school; nobody noticed. It was like I'd never left. I guess that's the up-side of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you're gone.'' Jimmy adds.

Mouth shakes his head and cries. '' It's not supposed to be this way. The artists and the scientists and poets; _none_ of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it. Adults – they see kids killing kids and… they know it's a tragedy because they used to _be_ those kids; the bullies and the beaten and the loners. You're supposed to get past it. You're supposed to live long enough to _take_ it back! Just take it all back.'' Mouth tells him.

**-X- **

Frantic people, reporters, emergency personnel and the EMS teams are gathered outside the school. Karen is on her cell. ''OK.'' She says as she shut the phone and turns to Keith. '' That was Brooke. They won't release her without an adult but I-'' Karen struggles to tell him.

''It's OK. I'll wait here. Hey,… it's gonna be OK. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our boy. Come here.'' Keith says as he pulls her into a hug.

**-X-**

A cop car with flashing lights is visible through the window. A helicopter can be heard flying above the school. Jimmy lets go of the blinds and steps away from the window. '' You shouldn't have come back for me. I love you for doing it but… I wish you were safe.'' Nathan tells Lucas.

''I don't wanna be safe without you.'' Lucas tells him as he shakes his head.

''I heard what you said, Scott; (they both look at him) in the time capsule, about gay people.'' Jimmy says to them both. ''Guys like you can get away with it.'' He adds.

''Oh, guys like me, huh? You can pass judgment about guys like me all you want but somebody stereotypes you and there's gunplay? 20 minutes ago you called my husband a faggot and yet we haven't done anything to you for doing it.'' Nathan told him.

''Whatever. Your _worst_ day in this place would be my _best_ day.'' Jimmy tells him.

''OK, OK, maybe so. Alright, maybe it is easier for me and my friends. But, you know what, that doesn't make what you're doing right, does it? This is _wrong_, man; all of this. And I think you _know_ that.'' Nathan says to him.

''Abby, you OK?'' Lucas asks as everyone looks at her.

Abby Brown is looking sickly and moving back and forth slightly. ''I'm fine.'' She says.

Haley frowns and stands. She looks back at Jimmy for a beat before walking to Abby. She touches Abby's forehead. ''No, you're not.'' Lucas says to her as he takes hold of Abby's hand. She has a bracelet on which has 'diabetes' written across it. ''You're diabetic! Where's your insulin?'' Lucas asks shocked.

''What's wrong with her?'' Jimmy asks.

''She's diabetic!'' Lucas tells him. ''Where is it.'' Lucas asks Abby when he turns back to her.

''In my locker! Across the quad.'' She tells Lucas. ''I'm sorry.'' Abby says to Jimmy.

''Oh, no, no, no, forget it! It's impossible.'' Jimmy tells her.

''You could let her go.'' Rachel tells him.

''Yeah, you got us, dawg.'' Skills told him.

''Jimmy, she's really sick.'' Lucas told him concerned for Abby.

''Let her go, Jim.'' Mouth said to a guy he once new.

''Yeah, let her go.'' Nathan argued back.

''_Un_believable! Alright, just you, come on.'' Jimmy said torn about what to do as he waved his gun around.

''Come on, Abby.'' Lucas said as he held his hand out for her to take. Lucas and Haley helped her to the door. Marcus stands too.

''Hey, I'm sick too. Seriously, I feel terrible.'' Marcus told him as he walked towards the door.

JIMMY: Stay behind the line!'' Jimmy shouts at the three who were with Abby. Haley jumps and stops. ''Come on.'' Jimmy says to Abby. Lucas and Haley back up as Abby walks forward. Jimmy opens the door and Lucas and Haley walk back to their seats. Abby stops at the doorway and turns to look at them – pale faced and sweaty. ''GO on before I change my mind!'' He tells her.

Abby visibly jumps. ''I'm scared.'' Abby told him.

''Of what?'' Jimmy asks her.

''The others.'' Abby says tearfully. Jimmy looks at her sadly.

''_Are_ there others, Jim?'' Haley asks.

''Does this feel well planned to you?'' Jimmy answers her as he looks down at the taped line. Everyone shuffles in their seats. Jimmy breathes harshly. He looks at Abby kindly. '' Go.'' He whispers to him. Abby smiles, backs up and moves down the corridor slowly. She looks into the tutor centre as she walks. Finally she faces forward. Jimmy watches her and Abby starts running down the corridor.

**-X-**

Peyton's head drops onto Jake's shoulder as she passes out.

**-X-**

Brooke hugs Karen and cries.

**-X-**

Jake is up at the entrance to the library. He pushes the heavy book drop which he has used to barricade the door shut.

**-X-**

Abby Brown continues to run down the corridor and around the corner. Jimmy watches her longingly. In the background, Nathan is on his phone, texting. Jimmy turns back and spots Nathan. ''Hey.'' He calls out to Nathan. Nathan drops his phone and holds his hands up. '' What're you doing? You said you didn't have a phone! Who'd you call?'' He asks as he looks back to the doorway, panicked. '' They better not come in here!''

**-X-**

Keith as he walks across the quad to Dan. Dan is looking at his phone. '' I just got a text message from Nathan.'' Dan tells him.

''Is he in there? Is Lucas with him?'' Keith asks him.

Dan shuts the phone and looks at Keith. '' He says this kid is the only one. They're in the tutor centre.''

'' And it's Jimmy Edwards, huh?'' Keith asks.

Dan nods and makes a noise of assent. He sees cops dressed in full-out armed gear. The leader is pointing to a plan of action taped to the side of the van. '' Look, Danny, I know we've had our differences lately but… you've gotta let me try to talk to him. I know this kid. If they go in there,… he's gonna get spooked and this thing's gonna turn out bad. Please, just let me try.'' Keith asks him.

Dan shakes his head decidedly. ''No way. It's too dangerous.'' Dan tells him as he walks away.

Keith grabs hold of Dan's arm. ''Dan,… please. You can get me in there. Nobody has to know.'' Keith says to him.

**-X-**

Jimmy bangs once on the shut door – hard. '' I should have known it was all about the gun. So what, do I have to pull the _trigger_ again for you to take me seriously?'' Jimmy asks them as he walks forward, pointing it manically.

''No!'' Lucas tells him.

''Edwards, come on, man.'' Skills asks him.

''I _promise_ you, whoever steps into that hallway… is gonna die!'' Jimmy tells them distraught. He points the gun forward again.

**-X-**

Jake carries an unconscious Peyton out of the library and into the hallway. '' Got ya.'' He whispers to her. He steps away from the door and it bangs shut. Lucas winces at the loud noise.

**-X-**

Jimmy's head jerks up as he hears the noise. Everybody listens quietly. '' I guess that's my cue.'' Jimmy says slightly psychotic as he walks towards the door.

''Don't! Just Stop! Change it. Don't do this.'' Rachel asks him pleading and crying.

Jimmy closes his eyes, uncaring. ''Please, Jim. Just turn yourself in. I can go with you. This can't be happening.'' Mouth asks him.

''Yo, Edwards, man. It don't have to be like this, dawg.'' Skills says.

''Yeah, I think it does.'' Jimmy says as he turns to the door, unlocks it and opens it.

''Jimmy!'' Haley says softly as she watches him tearfully.

''You know, they're gonna remember me as a monster. I wonder how they'll remember all of you.'' Jimmy says looking back at them as he backs out of the room and turns to face the corridor. Haley turns to Nathan and buries her face in his shoulder. Mouth cries openly.

**-X-**

Jimmy walks down the corridor slowly, gun pointed towards the floor.

**-X-**

Marcus looks forward, soberly. Skills watches the door where Jimmy just exited.

**-X-**

Jimmy continues to walk.

**-X-**

Rachel has tear tracks down her face and they all wait.

**-X-**

Jake carries Peyton to the door where she was shot. He looks through the glass and sees no one. He opens the door. Jimmy sees him and points the gun at them.

''Hey, where do you think you're going?'' Jimmy asks them.

Lucas stops at the door and looks at Jimmy worriedly. ''She's bleeding.'' Jake says tentatively.

''THE SCHOOL'S ON _LOCK_DOWN!'' Jimmy screams.

''I know, Jim. But if I don't get her outta here, she's gonna die.'' Jake tells him.

''I didn't mean to hurt her.'' Jimmy says sadly.

''We know that, Jimmy.'' Keith says as he enters from a side door.

''WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS! THE SCHOOL'S ON LOCKDOWN!'' Jimmy says franticly as he points the gun at Keith.

''Please, Jimmy, just… please just let them go and… you and I can talk about this. She's hurt, Jimmy.'' Keith pleads with him.

''I didn't mean it.'' Jimmy says again.

Keith nods and stands in front of Jake and Peyton. '' I know.'' Keith says. '' Go on Jake.'' Keith tells him.

Jake starts to move and Keith moves with them, to keep them covered from Jimmy and the gun. Jimmy doesn't try to shoot them. Jake, Peyton and Keith reach the door. ''Keith-'' Jake starts to say.

Keith looks back at Jimmy who is shaking from fear. Jake looks at Keith and then at Jimmy. He waits for a beat before walking out of the school. ''Jimmy breaks eye contact. '' Why don't you just hand me that gun,… Jimmy, and we can just follow them outta here.'' Keith says as he holds his hand out for the gun.

'' I can't.'' Jimmy struggles to say.

'' Well, I'm not gonna leave you here, son. I'm not gonna do that and I'll tell you why; because I've _been_ there. I've bought the gun… and I planned on using it, OK? _I've_ been there. And I wanna tell you something;… it gets better.'' Keith tells him.

'' Not this. It can't.'' Jimmy says as he shakes his head.

'' It does, Jimmy. That-that pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart – it goes away! That _voice_ in your head that's-that's saying there's no way out; it's _wrong_, Jimmy! Would you _please_,… please just believe me; it gets better.'' Keith promise him.

'' IT _WON'T_! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS _BACK_! I-I CAN'T_ ERASE_ THIS! She's gonna die!'' Jimmy says tearfully.

''You don't know that.'' Keith tells him as Jimmy begins to cry.

**-X- **

Jake pushes the door open with his back and steps out. The SWAT team aims guns at him and Peyton. One is positioned on the roof. Four converge around the pair.

**-X- **

'' I just… I wanted- I _wanted_ them to leave me alone! I just…'' Jimmy says as he points the gun at Keith still. '' I wanted them to like me!'' Jimmy says as he slowly falls to his knees.

''I understand- -son, it's what we _all_ want. It's all any of us wants.

''I'm not here.'' Jimmy says he looks heavenwards, out of it.

**-X- **

Jake looks around cautiously as he walks forward slowly. The SWAT team circles Jake and Peyton. A member of the SWAT team takes Peyton from Jake. Cops aim guns at Jake as one rushes away with Peyton. Jake holds his hands out and drops to his knees. One of the cops pushes Jake to the floor and pulls his arms behind him.

**-X- **

Jimmy looks around, spaced out. '' I'm not here.'' H repeats again.

'' Jimmy, please ju- It's gonna be OK, son. It's gonna be OK.'' Keith says as he stands in front of Jimmy.

''But it hurts.'' Jimmy says as he smacks himself in the chest. '' It hurts! IT ALWAYS HURTS!'' Jimmy tells him.

I know.'' Keith answers. ''Please.'' He pleads with the teen. ''Please.'' Keith says begging this time.

''I'm sorry.'' Jimmy says weakly. Jimmy turns the gun on himself and Keith realises what he's about to do.

''NO!'' Keith says rushing forward but it's too late. A gunshot rings through the school.

**-X- **

Lucas lifts his head from Nathan's shoulder, his mouth open in shock and horror.

**-X- **

Keith rushes to a sprawled Jimmy. He's already dead. Keith puts a hand on Jimmy's chest.

**-X- **

Mouth has his head buried in Rachel's shoulder as they both cry. Marcus is still sitting on the filing cabinet. He's staring off into nothing. Skills is looking down, lost.

**-X- **

Keith is still hovering over Jimmy, trying to find some life in him. He lowers his head sadly.

**-X- **

Peyton is being loaded into an ambulance. She's still unconscious. Jake walks up to his mother now that he's been released by the cops., he hugs her before he walks over to Brooke and hugs her too. Brooke is crying as she hugs him.

Cops stand away from Mrs. Edwards as she absorbs the news that it was her son who caused it all.

**-X- **

The gun lies abandoned on the floor, a little way away from Keith and Jimmy's body. Feet stop in front of it. A hand reaches down and picks the gun up. The person watches Keith with Jimmy's body. Keith looks up at the person, crying. ''He's gone, Danny. He's gone.'' Keith tells him sadly. Dan nods and waits a beat before raising the gun and pointing it at Keith. Keith watches the movement and stands. Dan points the gun steadily at his son's father in law. Keith looks at Dan in confusion and bewilderment. Dan waits a beat before pulling the trigger on him. Keith recoils and falls to the floor. The empty bullet case hits the floor too. Dan looks at Keith coldly.

**-X- **

Nathan met Lucas at the hospital, when he got there he saw Lucas comforting Karen. 'Please god let Keith be okay.' Nathan silently prayed to himself as he walked down the hallway towards Lucas. ''Luke, is your dad okay?'' Nathan asked him.

''He's in surgery. If it hadn't been for your dad he could've died.'' Lucas told him as he let Nathan comfort him.

''I'm going to go and talk to one of the nurses at the reception to find out what's happening with your dad.'' Karen told them.

''Have you heard any news on Peyton.'' Lucas asked him as he pulled away and took a seat on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

''I don't know, I came straight up here to you once the doctor checked me over.'' Nathan told him as he took a seat beside him. ''Do you think that Edwards would have shot your dad. He didn't seem the type, he just looked hurt and upset with his life. At the start of last year he had friends then Brooke started dating Julian and they all start to pull away from him.'' Nathan told him.

''I don't know there was only three people in that hallway. Jimmy, Dan and my dad. If it wasn't Jimmy, then it would off had to have been your dad. I don't think your dad is that evil to shoot my dad, do you.'' Lucas asked him.

''I don't know what to think about my dad anymore, he paid Felix to hurt you so he could be capable of shooting your dad and if he did it. Then I hope it doesn't come between us. Cause just know that if I had to choose between you and him, you would always win, no contest.'' Nathan told him as he took Lucas into his arms once again.

''I want to move back into the apartment. Today showed me that we have to take each day as it comes and enjoy every moment we have together. I don't want us to loose anymore time. I love you Nate.'' Lucas told him.

''I love you too Luke. I'll be happy for you to move back home. I've missed you, I've missed sleeping next to you.'' Nathan told him.

Karen came back and saw the two boys talking. ''Your dad is out of surgery and a nurse is going to come and get us when we can see him.'' Karen told her son.

''When dad gets out of hospital I am going to move back in with Nathan. If that's okay with you and dad.'' Lucas told her.

''Sweetheart you can move back into the apartment tonight, if that is what makes you happy.'' Karen told him.

''I don't want to leave you in the house alone while dad is in hospital.'' Lucas tells her.

''I'm going to spend most of my time here with your father. You should be with Nathan, while you have time together.'' Karen says to him.

''I love you mom.'' Lucas told her as he stood up and hugged her.

''I love you too my boy. You can go and see your father before I do, then you can go home and spend time with your husband.'' Karen told him.

''Some mothers don't want their kids moving out until it's time for them to go to college and here you are you can't wait to get me out of the house again.'' Lucas joked with her.

''You wanted to get married, and move in with Nathan so now the house is empty and your father and I enjoy the peace and quiet sometimes until you two are ready to make us grandparents. Which by the way there is no rush for it to happen anytime soon.'' Karen told the two boys just as a nurse came to get them.

''Mr Scott can have visitors now.'' The nurse told them. ''Room 303.'' She added before walking away.

Lucas walked down the hall and went into his father's room. ''Hey dad.'' Lucas said as he saw his Keith lying on the bed with tubes. ''I'm so sorry dad if I didn't go into that school to get Nathan you would never have went in either. I'm going to go now dad and let mom come in. I love you dad.'' Lucas told him as he left the room. ''Mom call me if there's any change with dad.'' Lucas told her as he and Nathan got ready to leave. ''Can we stop in and check in on Peyton and see how she is before we go home.'' Lucas asked Nathan as they headed towards the lifts.

''Of course we can baby.'' Nathan said as they got into the lift and went down to Peyton's floor.

When they got of the lift they saw Jake, Brooke, Julian, Haley and Chris standing in the waiting room. ''Brooke, how's Peyton doing?'' Lucas asked Brooke once he had and Nathan reached the group.

''She's doing fine. She's awake and alert. The bullet went into her leg and she lost a lot of blood. How's your dad.'' Brooke asked him.

''He's out of surgery but he's unconscious.'' Lucas told her as Nathan put his arm around his shoulders. ''Nate and I are going to head home.'' Lucas told her as he sent Brooke a wink

''Details Scott. Tomorrow I want details.'' Brooke told him.

''We'll check in with you again tomorrow to see how Peyton's doing. Bye guys.'' Lucas said as he and Nathan waved bye and left the hospital.

**-X-**

Nathan and Lucas were lying in bed making out and making up for lost time. Lucas slipped a hand up under Nathan's top. Nathan let out a moan as Lucas fingers began to rub his nipples. Lucas began to move is kisses down Nathan's jaw line and to his neck where he sucked and licked on Nathan's weak spot. He pulled Nathan's top up and removed his lips as he pulled the top over Nathan's head. Lucas went back to kissing Nathan's chest and nipples were he took one of the hardened buds into his mouth while his fingers rubbed and pinched the other. He stopped sucking it, he heard Nathan let out a groan of disappointment. ''I'll only continue if you say that it's your turn to be fucked first.'' Lucas told him loving the control he had over Nathan at this point.

''Anything you want baby, just please continue.'' Nathan answered him surprising both himself and Lucas that he could even talk as Lucas hand had went back to paying attention to his nipples. ''Mmm Luke, God.'' Nathan moaned out as Lucas' other hand brushed across his hard member that was still confined in the tight space of his jeans. Lucas smirked before he moved down to unbutton Nathan's jeans, Lucas pulled Nathan's jeans and boxers down so far, when Nathan then kicked them off the rest of the way. Lucas kissed back up Nathan's inner thigh until he reached Nathan's cock, but he didn't touch it he just moved over to the other leg and once again kissed up the inner thigh as his hands moved up to fondle Nathan's balls as his kisses moved back up to Nathan's cock. Lucas kissed the tip of it before he took the hard 8 inches into his mouth while his hand continued their actions on his balls. ''Mmm Luke, oh fuck.'' Nathan moaned out as he put his hands on the back of Lucas' neck as Lucas began to deep throat him. Lucas moved his head from Nathan's cock to his balls were he licked and sucked each of them before licking up one side and down the other side of Nathan's cock before he took Nathan's cock back into his mouth again, while Nathan began to guide the movement and speed of Lucas with his hands. ''Fuck Luke, I'm gonna cum.'' Nathan cried out at the sight of Lucas giving him head. Nathan hot fluid squirted into Lucas' mouth. Lucas swallowed ever drop that Nathan had to offer before moving up and kissing him. Nathan could taste himself on Lucas' lips. ''I love you.'' Nathan whispered against Lucas' lips as he tried to roll them over but Lucas wouldn't budge. Nathan managed to grip the hem of Lucas' top and pull it over his head before moving his hand down to unbutton Lucas' jeans. Lucas kicked his jeans and boxers off after Nathan pulled them down as far as he could with Lucas on top of him.

''Nope, it's your turn to be fucked first.'' Lucas said as he reached across to the bedside cabinet to get the lube and a condom. Lucas lubed up his fingers before moving down Nathan's body once more and hoisting his legs up over his shoulders. Lucas began to prepare Nathan for his first time of being fucked. Lucas inserted his tongue into Nathan's ass and began fucking it in and out relaxing the muscles. ''Relax baby.'' Lucas whispered to him. He started to feel Nathan relax and enjoy the pleasure he was getting. Lucas then inserted on of his lubed up fingers into Nathan as he finger fucked him. Lucas gradually inserted two then three fingers before pulling out. ''Ready Nate.'' Lucas asked him as he lubed up Nathan's hole and put a condom on.

''Yeah, Luke please be gentle with me it's my first time.'' Nathan told him.

Lucas put Nathan's legs down before bending over him and kissing him. ''I promise, if it hurts I'll stop and once I'm in, I'll stay still until you are ready for me to move.'' Lucas told him as he lined up his cock with Nathan's opening ready to claim his husband's Anal Virginity. Nathan nodded for Lucas to continue. Lucas slowly and gently began to thrust his hips forward into Nathan. ''God you're so tight Nate.'' Lucas moaned out at the tightness he was feeling as Nathan let out a gasp of pain before nodding to Lucas to move in more. Once Lucas was fully inserted he reached forward to capture Nathan's lips with his own. ''Luke you can move now.'' Nathan told him after he had a few minutes to get use to the invasion. Lucas started off with his thrust gentle before speeding up. Lucas saw Nathan moving his hand between them so he could stroke himself. Lucas slapped his hands away and moved his own hands down to stroke Nathan once again hard cock. Lucas felt his own orgasm starting at the pit of his stomach. ''I'm almost their Nate.'' Lucas moaned out. ''God Luke so am I.'' Nathan moaned out to. Lucas began to speed up his thrusts and his hand movements before bringing the two of them their orgasms.

''God Luke, that was amazing.'' Nathan said as he held Lucas tight to him after Lucas had collapsed on top of him.

''Does that mean that we can change it around a bit and that I can fuck you some days. As much as I love you fucking me it can get a little tender and sore after a few hours.'' Lucas told him as he rolled of Nathan and out of him.

''After that hell yeah. Why didn't you say anything sooner, you could've made love to me sooner if you had just told me.'' Nathan told him as he watched Lucas take the used condom off and throw it in the trash can. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders as he made his way back to bed with Nathan's eyes on him the whole way. Once he was back in bed he cuddled up beside Nathan and rested his head on Nathan's chest. ''I love you Luke.'' Nathan told him.

''I love you too. Always.'' Lucas replied as he got comfortable.

''And forever.'' Nathan whispered back as he pulled the covers up over them. ''Goodnight Luke.'' He added as he kissed Lucas sweaty forehead.

''Goodnight Nate.'' Lucas whispered back as he placed a kiss on Nathan's naked and sweaty chest.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

''And now we ask for the strength to help us navigate the stages of our grief, as we lay our brother Jimmy to rest.'' The Priest said as he closed the bible. Julian stepped forward and picks up a handful of dirt from the pile and dropped it on top of Jimmy's coffin. ''Mary?'' The priest called. Mary steps up and drops her handful of dirt on top of her son. After everyone had left Julian, Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk stood with Mary. Julian puts his arm around her shoulders and allows Mary to cry.

**-X-**

Lucas and Nathan went back home to their apartment after the funeral. ''You do know that nobody expected you or your mom to go today.'' Nathan told him as they headed into their room to get changed. All their friends and Julian's friends were meeting at the apartment after they got changed.

''I know they didn't but as you said we don't know who it was that shot my dad until he wakes up.'' Lucas told him as he sat on the bed and took his shoes off.

''Your dad will wake up, the doctor said the odds were looking good for him.'' Nathan told him as he kissed him on the side of the head before walking over to the drawers to find a t-shirt.

''I know, I'm not giving up hope just yet.'' Lucas told him as his cell phone rang out. ''It's Brooke.'' Lucas told him as he reached over to get his cell phone off the beside cabinet. ''Hey Brooke you're on speaker phone.'' Lucas told her as he put her on speaker.

''Hey Brooke.'' Nathan called to her as he began to unbutton his shirt and put a clean fresh t-shirt.

''Hey guys. I know you don't like Rachel but she and I were going to plan a party to hold in the school tonight for everyone and make sure that no one is left out. So I was wondering if you guys were okay if I brought her to the apartment with us.'' Brooke asked them.

''Yeah sure as long as she doesn't try to kiss my husband we will be fine.'' Lucas told her as he looked over and saw Nathan in the process of stripping out of his trousers to put on a pair of jeans.

''Okay, we'll see you in about 10 minutes. We will stop by the store and get some candy and soda's or even some beers and a takeaway.'' Brooke told them.

''Beers and takeaway.'' Lucas and Nathan both called. ''We'll see you guys when you get here.'' Lucas told her as he hung up. ''They aren't going to be here for another 10 minutes, what do you say to having a quickie.'' Lucas said to him as he began to unbutton his own shirt. Nathan didn't say anything he just joined Lucas on the bed.

15 minutes later both Lucas and Nathan had finished and gotten redressed just as there was a knock on the door. ''Hey guys come on in.'' Nathan said as he went to answer the door. ''Luke's in the kitchen getting plates for the food.'' Nathan told them as he let everyone in.

Rachel and Brooke went into the kitchen with the food and beers. ''Hey broody boy.'' Brooke said as she put the food on the counter and went round to hug him.

''Where will I put these.'' Rachel asked very quietly which was the first time for her.

''The fridge.'' Lucas told her as he began to help Brooke put the food on the plates. ''Rachel as long as you don't make out again with Nathan we can put the past behind us.'' Lucas told the red head.

''I'm going to go out into the living room and join the others. I have no intention in trying to make out with your husband again. I'm really sorry about that.'' Rachel told him as she went into the living room.

''You should try and set Rachel up with Owen Morello.'' Lucas tells Brooke as they carry the food out to the living room. Brooke thought about before nodding to Lucas that she would. ''What are we watching.'' Lucas asks them.

''Hunting in Connecticut.'' Nathan tells him as Lucas took a seat on the floor in front of Nathan.

**-X- **

The next day at school the students saw changes that have been made since the shooting. ''Welcome back students. Today as we return to our school with heavy hearts, you will notice some changes. At the entrance to our school, you will see metal detectors. These are here for your safety. You will see an armed police presence around campus. They are here for your wellbeing. We can try to make the school safer, we can try to protect you, but there are few precautions that we can take to protect your hearts. Form a grief circle, talk about it. If you're feeling scared, if you're feeling vulnerable or confused, don't keep it inside. Let it out. You are not alone. And this is your school'.' Principal Turner told them all on the loud speaker. There is police officers searching people's bags, Peyton is at the head of the line, still on crutches.

Julian walks past Jimmy's locker as sees that there is a picture of him taped to it. Flowers and candles lay under it on the floor. People stand around it. Mouth walks up and adds a small microphone to the pile, Brooke walks up to Julian who is staring at the scene around Jimmy's locker. ''Hey.'' She said as she watched him.

''Hey.'' Julian says as he looks back at Brooke before looking back at the scene in front of him.

''Let's just go to class, okay?'' Brooke tells him as she takes a hold of his hand and the two begin to walk away.

**-X- **

''Welcome to detention. Let's get this party started.'' Rachel shouted as she stood in the school hallway.

'' Do you really think a party is appropriate, Brooke?'' Julian asks his girlfriend still not sure about this whole thing.

'' It's not a party, it's more of a cleansing for every kid in this school, you know? Everybody's here, everybody's invited everybody's together. So just, check it out, okay? We got co-ed bathrooms, Science lab for drugs and pharmaceuticals, Health class for condoms and people probably using them, Spanish class has kick-ass margaritas, and then there's the Tutor centre. For anybody who needs a little extra help. Tonight we're all together and we stop judging each other and let everybody heal their own way.'' She tells Julian as they head towards the make shift dance floor.

''Everybody head to lock down, I've got a shooter here! Shooters in the hallway! Come on, everybody!'' A random guy by the keg calls.

Lucas walks over to him and grabs the guy by the shirt and pins him against the wall. '' Pull your head out of your ass, and show some respect. My father was shot in this hallway trying to make sure that those locked in the tutor centre got out. A son and a friend of some people here was also shot.'' Lucas tells him as he hits the wall and walks off. Brooke watches him go.

Mouth sticks Jimmy's picture back up to his locker, crying silently. ''You have to let it go, Mouth. It's not your fault.'' Rachel tells him.

''I wasn't thinking that.'' Mouth tells her as he continues to stare at Jimmy's picture on his locker.

''Yes you were. You have this ridiculous notion that because you were friends once you could have saved him.'' Rachel tells him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

''What's so ridiculous about that?'' Mouth asks her as he turns round to look at her.

''Because you couldn't have.'' Rachel answered him feeling sorry for him.

''I was his best friend, Rachel.'' Mouth argues with her.

''How many times did the guy call you in the last year?'' Rachel asked him. Mouth stayed silent. ''Come on, look around. Everybody's here tonight. Geeks, stoners, jocks… maybe a few old friends who forgot to stay in touch. That's how it's gonna change.'' Rachel tells him as she looks around forcing Mouth to do the same thing.

''But everyone's still divided. We stick to these rigid circles of friends based on sports we play or hobbies we like or how attractive or unattractive we are. When's that gonna change?'' Mouth tells her knowing that tomorrow everyone will be back to how they once we're in the own clique.

''Honestly? Probably never. Look, its human nature. People stick to their own kind. If you want it to change, then change it. I'll help you.'' Rachel tells him.

''How?'' Mouth questions her.

''Dance with me.'' Rachel says as she holds her hand out. Mouth takes her hand and they begin to dance.

**-X-**

Nathan had found Lucas back at their apartment. ''Hey I was just getting ready to go to the hospital.'' Lucas tells Nathan as they both opened the door at the same time.

''I'll come with you.'' Nathan said as he let Lucas pass him before closing the door again. ''Brooke told me that she saw you pin a guy up against a wall. What happened.'' Nathan asked him as Lucas began to pull out of the driveway.

''He was being an ass shouting about lock down and having a shooter, I just lost it. My dad was shot there Nathan and I don't even know if he is going to wake up.'' Lucas tell him as his cell phone rang. ''Hello.'' Lucas said as he answered his phone.

''_Lucas it's mom. Your dad has woke up. He is in with the doctors at the moment then the cops want to talk to him but I know that he would love to see you.'' Karen told him as she stood at a phone box in the hospital lobby._

''Nate and I were just on are way to the hospital so we should be there in about 20 minutes.'' Lucas told her.

''_Okay, I'll wait for you in the lobby.'' Karen told him._

''Okay mom see you soon.'' Lucas said before they hung up. ''My dad has woke up.'' He said to Nathan as he looked over at him.

20 minutes later and Lucas and Nathan were walking into the hospital. ''Mom.'' Lucas called out as he pulled his hand from Nathan's and ran up to her.

''My boy.'' Karen said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. ''Nathan my other boy.'' Karen said as he hugged Nathan and kissed his cheek too. ''Let's go up and see your dad.'' Karen told Lucas as the three of them headed towards the elevator and up to Keith's room.

Karen went in first to see if Keith was finished talking to the police. ''Is Lucas on his way.'' Keith asked her.

''He and Nathan are outside, I came in first to see if you were finished talking with the police.'' Karen told him as she opened the door to allow Lucas and Nathan to come in. Nathan stood back by the door as Lucas went over and hugged his dad.

''I'm so sorry dad, if I hadn't gone back into the school, you would be okay.'' Lucas told Keith as he took a seat on the chair beside the bed next to Karen.

''If you didn't, you could have been at Nathan's or Peyton or any of you other friends who were in that school's funeral.'' Keith told him. ''You can join us over here Nathan.'' Keith told the teen as he saw him by the door.

Nathan walked in. ''Dad was it Jimmy who shot you. Nate doesn't think it was him. He thinks that Dan could have done it. But we saw Dan carry you out.'' Lucas told him.

''Jimmy didn't shoot me, so don't blame him. Nathan was right it was Dan, and I'm sorry Nathan but you were right to think it was him. He carried be out because I had stopped breathing and he thought I was dead. What a shock it will be to him to hear that I survived.'' Keith told them.

''I'm sorry Keith.'' Nathan told him as he stood by Lucas.

''It's not your fault son.'' Keith told him.

''If I just kept it to myself that I was gay then Dan wouldn't hate you and he would never have done it.'' Nathan told him.

''Nathan you make my so happy and that makes us happy. So don't blame yourself for being gay for the reason that your dad did what he did.'' Keith told him.

Nathan nodded but stayed quiet. They all sat with Keith before they were kicked out.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 2 months since the school shooting and today the gang were going to meet up at Nathan and Lucas apartment to watch movies, they had decided that every Saturday night they would meet up and hang out as a group and sometime through the week they would meet up or they would just hang out with their loved ones. ''Hey B, Nate and I are at the café, my mom wants to tell us something.'' Lucas told Brooke as he and Nate walked into the café.

''Alright, I'll let the others know that we are still meeting up just 20 minutes later than usual.'' Brooke told him as she and Julian walked into Peyton's house. ''p. Sawyer Julian and I are here.'' She called out up the stairs.

''Cheers Brooke see you later.'' Lucas told her as they hung up. ''Hey mom, so what is it you wanted to see us for.'' Lucas asked as he stood beside the seat Nathan sat at after he hugged Karen.

''Take a seat and I'll bring you something to drink over, and get your dad from the back.'' Karen told her son.

Lucas and Nathan took a seat in the back booth. ''Have you heard from your mom yet.'' Lucas asked his husband.

''No, not since Dan's trail. I don't care, I don't need her, I have you and you're the only family that I need.'' Nathan told him as he moved to sit beside Lucas just as Karen and Keith arrived at the table with 4 cups of coffee.

''Your dad and I have something to tell you, and please don't freak out.'' Karen told Lucas once she and Keith sat down facing Lucas and Nathan in the booth.

''Can I just ask why I'm here.'' Nathan asked them as he took a drink from his coffee.

''Because Nathan you are family too, and you need to hear this too.'' Keith told his son in law.

''I'm pregnant, and I know you're 18 and hearing that your parents are still having sex is gross.'' Karen told them.

''wow I didn't expect to hear that one when you asked us here this morning, how far along are you.'' Lucas asked partly shocked and partly happy for his parents.

''I'm 3 months, I found out the day after the school shooting that I was a month along.'' Karen told them.

''Congratulations.'' Nathan said to them.

''Thank you Nathan.'' Karen told him.

''Yeah congratulations mom, dad.'' Lucas said as he stood up and bent over the table and hugged his mom.

''Alright you two, get out of here and have fun at your movie night.'' Karen said 10 minutes after she had told Lucas the news of her pregnancy. ''I love you.'' Karen said as she hugged Lucas and kissed his cheek.

''Love you too mom.'' Lucas said once Karen let him go. ''Love you too dad.'' Lucas said as he and Nathan left the café and headed home to their apartment.

''How do you really feel about your mom's pregnancy.'' Nathan asked Lucas as they walked into their kitchen.

''A little shocked and happy.'' Lucas told him as he got the takeout menus out of the drawer. ''Have you opened your letter from Duke yet.'' Lucas asked as he sat on top of the counter.

''No I'm scared to.'' Nathan told him as he stood in front of Lucas and rested his hands on either side of Lucas' legs.

''Well go and get it and we'll open it together before the others come.'' Lucas told him shoving Nathan away from him. Nathan went into the bedroom and got the letter from the drawer of his beside cabinet. ''You opening it or am I opening it.'' Lucas asked him. They had been waiting on Nathan's acceptance letter since last week when Lucas got his.

''I'll do it.'' Nathan said coming back and standing in front of Lucas again. Nathan opened the envelope and pulled the letter out and unfolded it before he read it. He looked up at Lucas. ''I got in on a full athletic scholarship.'' Nathan told him.

''That's great baby.'' Lucas said as he took the envelope and letter from him and pulled Nathan by the shirt and kissed him.

''Hey gu-Whoa okay I didn't need to see that.'' Brooke said as she led the Julian, Jake, Peyton, Haley, Chris and Rachel into the apartment.

''You could have knocked and you wouldn't have seen anything Davis.'' Nathan told her as he pulled back from Lucas and fixed his shirt as Lucas jumped of the counter.

''We did knock but you two never heard us obviously.'' Brooke told him. ''By the way Owen's cousin is in town and we invited him along hope that's okay.'' Brooke added as she hugged Lucas and they all headed into the living room.

**-X-**

''Okay the Chinese food is ordered, someone will have to go and pick it up in about 10 minutes and they can also get the beers.'' Lucas told them as he came back into the living room and took his seat beside Nathan.

''Owen and his cousin are on their way if you want I can call him and ask him to pick up the food and beers.'' Rachel said from her spot beside Haley.

''Alright now that Owen is getting the food and beers, what movie are we watching.'' Haley asked from her spot in the middle of Rachel and Chris.

''We got Weird Science, Signs, The Hunting In Connecticut and Mall Cop.'' Jake told them from his spot on the floor in front of Peyton who was sitting beside Lucas.

''So Nate has your acceptance letter from Duke came yet.'' Peyton asked him.

''Yeah Luke and I just opened it before you guys came in and so rudely interrupted us.'' Nathan told them sending Brooke a playful glare.

''Since when is having your tongue down Luke's throat opening a letter.'' Brooke asked Nathan returning the playful glare.

''We had opened it a few minutes before that and we were celebrating as I got into Duke on a full ride.'' Nathan told them.

''We're all going to Duke, this is going to be so much fun, just like high school only college.'' Haley said.

''Do you know what we should do, we should get a house or an apartment big enough for all of us to live in together.'' Brooke said as someone knocked on the door.

''Hey Owen.'' Lucas said as he opened the door and saw Owen and another teen who had black hair and tanned skin, standing there with the takeout food and beers.

''Thanks Luke for allowing my cousin to come too.'' Owen said as he and Chase followed Lucas into the kitchen. After putting out the food Lucas, Chase and Owen went back into the living room with the plates. ''Guys this is my cousin Chase, he is staying with me for the week and in the fall he is going to Duke.'' Owen told them as he introduced Chase to them. ''Chase this is my girlfriend Rachel. Beside her is Chris and his girlfriend Haley. On this couch we have Nathan and Lucas they are together, I play basketball with them. Beside Lucas is Peyton and in front of her is Jake is her boyfriend. And on the Chair is Julian and his girlfriend Brooke.'' Owen told Chase as they both took a seat on the floor in front of Haley and Rachel.

''What are we watching first.'' Lucas asked as he stood up and went over to the DVD player.

''Signs.'' Nathan called out to him.

After watching Signs and The Hunting In Connecticut the 11 teens talked. ''How did you two get together.'' Chase asked Nathan and Lucas.

''The 6 of us have been best friends since Pre-K, so we always knew each other. But we got together after we fought during a game and our Coach through us off the bus 30 miles from home.'' Nathan told him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**During the game Nathan throws a ball and hits Lucas up the head, Lucas turns around and runs at him and knock him to the ground on top of Brooke, the rest of the team runs over and pulls the two apart. ''You two! You're out of here!'' The referee calls out pointing a Nathan and Lucas.**_

''_**You're throwing them both out of the game.'' Whitey asks the referee as Nathan and Lucas begin to walk off the court.**_

''_**I got to. I've got punches thrown.'' The referee tells him.**_

''_**They're on the same team!'' Whitey calls out after the referee. Once the game was over and the Ravens were on the bus, Whitey had the bus pull over. ''Nathan Lee, Lucas Scott. On your feet. Congratulations, boys. In all my years of coaching, this has got to be a low point. That little stunt you pulled almost cost us our undefeated record! I don't give diddly-squat about your issues with sexuality. As far as I'm concerned you can hate each other till hell freezes over! But if you're gonna play on my team you're gonna learn to work together.'' Whitey says standing at the front of the bus in front of Lucas and Nathan who were standing a little bit from each other.**_

''_**Can't see that happening Whitey.'' Nathan says.**_

''_**Yeah?'' Lucas agrees with him.**_

''_**You got 30-some-odd miles to figure it out.'' Whitey tells them as he let them off the bus and drove off leaving them standing there.**_

''_**They can't just leave us here.'' Nathan said as he watched the bus drive off.**_

''_**Nice work, idiot.'' Lucas said watching the bus too.**_

''_**This is great. This is frigging great.'' Nathan said as he began walking the same way the bus went.**_

''_**Clam down.'' Lucas said walking in the same direction.**_

''_**You calm down, man. My Phone's on that bus. My wallet's on that bus.'' Nathan snapped at Lucas as he stopped dead in the middle of the road.**_

''_**Yeah, my wallet, too.'' Lucas told him.**_

''_**So, what the hell do we do now.'' Nathan asked him.**_

''_**We start walking.'' Lucas said as he began walking again, Nathan not far behind him.**_

''_**We wouldn't be out here, if you never joined the team.'' Nathan told Lucas as they kept on walking.**_

''_**You know all through elementary and middle school, you me and Jake always said that we would be on the ravens basketball team together and if you weren't such a jackass about me being gay.'' Lucas snapped at him.**_

''_**Nathan.'' A group of guys called out of a passing car before stopping a little bit ahead of Nathan and Lucas. ''Want a ride.'' One of them asked as they opened the car door. **_

''_**I wouldn't take that ride if I were you.'' Lucas said as Nathan looked at him.**_

''_**Well you're not me and you never will be.'' Nathan added as he looked back at Lucas one more time before walking towards the cars and bending his head down to look in the car.**_

_**The guys in the car pulled Nathan into the car by his top before reversing back and stopping in front of Lucas. ''Two little Ravens for the price of one. Get in or the superstar dies.'' The guys in the car says as Nathan looks at Nathan, Lucas lets out a sigh before getting into the car.**_

_**-X-**_

_**The car pulls up at a gas station, ''Alright this is my stop. Thanks for the ride fellas.'' Nathan says sitting forward.**_

''_**This one's funny, Thing. Let's kill him last.'' One of the guys says to the guy going by the name Thing in the front. Thing turns round and smiles at Lucas and Nathan.**_

''_**Wait your names Thing.'' Nathan asks.**_

''_**That's right Thing.'' Thing answers Nathan.**_

''_**Yeah and I'm Thing 1.'' The guy beside Lucas says.**_

''_**Wait, let me guess Thing 2.'' Lucas asks the guy beside Nathan.**_

''_**Thing 3, cause I'm the third.'' Thing 3 says.**_

''_**Whoa! Dude.'' Nathan says.**_

''_**Get your clothes off, boys. You're going shopping.'' Thing 3 tells them.**_

_**-X-**_

_**Lucas and Nathan walk into the gas station in their boxers, socks and sneakers with Ravens Suck on their backs, everyone in the café part of the gas station turns to look at the two of them.**_

''_**Hemorrhoid ointment.'' Lucas says as he reads the list and tries not to look at Nathan in just his boxers.**_

''_**Dude, this is total crap.'' Nathan says looking a Lucas quickly before turning back to looking in front of him. ''These guys are morons, not killers. I bet it's not even a real gun.'' Nathan adds.**_

''_**Let's just play the game, get our clothes and get home.'' Lucas tells him as he looks on the shelves for what they need of the list. ''We need to bottles of spring feminine cleanser.'' Lucas tells him as the man behind the counter dials 911.**_

''_**Great. A pair of douche bags.'' Nathan says lifting the bottles that they needed.**_

''_**A case of beer and we're out of here.'' Lucas says laughing at what Nathan said.**_

''_**What? How are we going to pull that off.'' Nathan asks him looking round the place.**_

''_**Would you card us.'' Lucas asked Nathan. ''I didn't think so.'' He adds walking towards the counter.**_

_**-X-**_

_**Thing hands a bag back to Thing 3 and looks in the bag that sat in the back seat. ''Sweet they scored the brew.'' Thing says to the other two things.**_

''_**Where's the porn?'' Thing 3 asks Nathan and Lucas.**_

''_**Hey, you had your fun. Now give us back our clothes.'' Lucas asked as it was beginning to get hard sitting beside Nathan with them both in just their boxers.**_

''_**Man, I'm done with these clowns. Let's go somewhere and get wasted.'' Thing 1 says.**_

''_**No Porno mags?'' Thing 3 asks.**_

''_**They didn't have playgirl.'' Nathan tells Thing 3.**_

''_**Go back inside and get some hardcore.'' Thing 3 tells them.**_

''_**Wait, shut up, listen.'' Thing says as they hear sirens in the background. They all drive off and hide in the woods and down in the seats.**_

''_**Alright! Yahoo! Yeah, enough is enough. Give us our clothes.'' Lucas told Thing, Thing 1 and Thing 3.**_

''_**Don't they say please in the suburbs.'' Thing asks.**_

_**Nathan reaches out and grabs the gun of Thing. ''He said give us our clothes you hick.'' Nathan repeats pointing the gun at Thing 1.**_

''_**Can't you tell a fake gun in the suburbs.'' Thing asks as he and the others laugh.**_

''_**That's great. It's a starter pistol.'' Nathan says looking at the gun. ''I knew this thing was fake.'' Nathan says dropping the gun onto his knee.**_

''_**Yeah but our fists are real.'' Thing 3 reminds them.**_

''_**Look, we'll give you your clothes back. We'll even give one of you a ride home.'' Thing tells them.**_

''_**Yeah, what do you mean by 'one of us'.'' Lucas asks.**_

_**-X-**_

''_**The game is gladiator. Basically, you guys beat the hell out of each other for our amusement.'' Thing tells them the rules of the game. ''The one left standing gets his clothes and a ride to a phone.'' He adds. ''The loser, well he loses.'' He says again while the others laugh while Nathan and Lucas fix their jersey shorts that the things had given them.**_

''_**Let the games begin.'' Thing 1 says as he raises his beer bottle.**_

''_**Come on we're waiting.'' Thing 3 calls out.**_

''_**Hello?'' Thing calls out. ''Okay, the game isn't called two punks staring at each other. It's called Gladiator. Get to it.'' Thing 1 tells them.**_

''_**You can screw yourself. Because there's no way in hell the two of us are going to fight.'' Lucas tells them walking towards the things before turning back to Nathan and getting punched. ''Or maybe we are.'' Lucas adds as he charges back at Nathan.**_

_**Nathan and Lucas continue to fight before Nathan throws Lucas towards the hood of the car and the 3 Things jump of the car. Lucas kicks Nathan in the stomach. ''This is great, Not only do I get to kick your ass, but you get 30 miles to think about it.'' Nathan says as he holds Lucas to the hood.**_

''_**What the hell are you doing? We should be fighting them.'' Lucas says as he tries to push Nathan off him.**_

''_**You want it.'' Nathan calls back to them.**_

''_**Yeah.'' The 3 things call back.**_

''_**You got it.'' Nathan tells them as he lets go off Lucas and reaches into the car and grabs the car keys.**_

''_**Wait.'' Thing 1 calls back out to Nathan.**_

''_**You okay.'' Nathan asks Lucas who is getting up from the car.**_

''_**Yeah.'' Lucas tells him as he wipes his mouth.**_

''_**Give us our keys.'' Thing 3 asks.**_

''_**Give us our clothes.'' Lucas asks back.**_

''_**You guys want to play games, I got a little game for you. It's called Keys for clothes. You give us a piece of our clothes, we'll give you a key.'' Nathan tells them the rules.**_

''_**No deal.'' Thing 1 says.**_

''_**Fine, we're walking anyways.'' Nathan says as he goes to throw the keys.**_

''_**Wait a minute. We'll deal.'' Two of the things say.**_

''_**Forget it.'' Thing says.**_

''_**I don't want to walk home. It's dark. Man, seriously.'' Thing 2 says.**_

_**The two different groups begin to trade clothes until they're both left with one item left. Nathan had the car key and Thing 2 had Nathan's top. ''Last key. You got one thing left.'' Nathan tells them.**_

''_**Give us the car key and we'll give you the shirt.'' Thing asks Nathan.**_

''_**I can live without my shirt.'' Nathan told them as he through the car key into the woods. ''Have fun walking.'' Nathan tells them as he and Lucas run off.**_

''_**Just find the keys, I'm going to kill them guys.'' Thing tells the other 2.**_

_**-X-**_

''_**Alright it's a blue key chain.'' Lucas and Nathan hear Thing 1 say as they hid behind a bush not far from them. ''Look over here moron.'' He adds.**_

''_**I can't believe you sucker punched me.'' Lucas said to Nathan as they sat down and waited for the other 3 to leave.**_

''_**I had too, it got us out of there didn't it.'' Nathan told him.**_

''_**Here.'' Lucas says as he pulls his hoody of and hands it to a topless Nathan.**_

''_**what's your master plan genius. You gonna hot wire the car.'' Lucas asked Nathan.**_

''_**Actually we're not gonna have to.'' Nathan tells Lucas as he holds up the key. ''Those guys are gonna flip out when they find a key chain with no car key.'' Nathan tells Lucas. ''So we'll get the car, we'll drive into town, we'll find a phone and we'll ditch the car.'' Nathan tells him.**_

''_**Wait what if they report it stolen?'' Lucas asks him.**_

''_**I think the cops got their license number earlier, don't you.'' Nathan asked him.**_

''_**Yes but they didn't see who was driving the car. Think about it. If they pull us over, they can pin everything on us.'' Lucas tells Nathan.**_

''_**What if we sit here and talk about it all night, huh.'' Nathan asks him.**_

''_**Then it would be the most we've talked in a year, so much for being best friends and that the 6 of us won't separate when we get to high school.'' Lucas told him as he stood up Nathan following him and they both ran to the car. **_

_**Nathan got into the driver's seat and Lucas into the passenger seat, Nathan tried to drive the car out but it was stuck in mud. ''Bail.'' They said together as they saw the 3 things coming towards the car. They both ran back into the woods.**_

_**-X-**_

_**Lucas and Nathan were hiding behind a bush as the things drove past calling for them. ''They're still out there.'' Lucas said taking a seat beside Nathan on the grass.**_

''_**They'll get bored eventually.'' Nathan told him.**_

''_**You say I stopped talking to you but you stopped talking to me long before that.'' Nathan told Lucas. ''Why, I don't care that you're gay.'' Nathan told him.**_

''_**It's not because I'm gay that I stopped talking to you, it's something that I would rather not talk about.'' Lucas told him looking forward into the other bush.**_

''_**I'm jealous of you, that's why I've been such an ass.'' Nathan tells him.**_

''_**Why are you jealous of me, I walk down the hallway at school and have the same guys who is on our team call me a faggot and a queer.'' Lucas tells him. ''Yeah I don't care it doesn't bother me what others think about me, I'm not going to pretend to be something that I'm not for anyone.'' Lucas tells him.**_

''_**That's exactly the reason why I'm jealous, I'm scared to admit that I'm gay, you're the first person to hear that. I'm scared of what others will think of me and My dad and what he will say when he hears that his son is gay. You're fine your mom and dad are supportive.'' Nathan tells him.**_

''_**I think you should be who you really are and not pretend to be someone that you're not.'' Lucas tells him. ''It's been like what 20 minutes, you think they're coming back.'' Lucas asked Nathan.**_

_**Nathan laughed ''Thing, Thing 1 and Thing 3.'' He tells Lucas.**_

''_**Well yeah man he was the third.'' Lucas tells him after they both stop laughing. ''Why are we sitting here hiding from these idiots anyway, huh. Look, I can hold my own and I know that you can throw a pretty darn good punch. I say let's take these fools on.'' Lucas told him.**_

''_**Alright, I'm up for that.'' Nathan says as they both stand up and start walking. ''You know Luke, I never realized before but you have a nice smile.'' Nathan told him.**_

''_**I stop talking to you because I couldn't be around you and not kiss you.'' Lucas told Nathan as they began walking on the main road. Nathan looked at Lucas before reaching in and kissing him on the lips. ''Look I'm not just saying this so that you will come out, but I'm not going to be in a relationship with you and be kept a secret, I'm not a dirty little secret for anyone not even you.'' Lucas says as they see car headlights coming towards them.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

''That was the night you two nearly broke my ankle.'' Brooke said pointing to Nathan and Lucas.

''Sorry B, Sorry Davis.'' Nathan and Lucas said together. ''We kissed again before Brooke, Haley and Peyton drove along and gave us a ride home.'' Lucas added.

''If you were friends since Pre-K, why hadn't you talked in over a year.'' Rachel asked confused.

''Because I was scared to admit to myself and to others that I was gay, so I acted like an ass towards my friends and hung out with seniors at the time.'' Nathan told her. ''I was also jealous if Luke, he was able to come out to our friends and to his parents and when the school found out he didn't care what people said to him or about him.'' He added.

''The guys on the team gave you a hard time and hated having to shower with you.'' Owen added to Lucas.

''I didn't care, I'm gay and I'm proud, back then and even now, I don't care what any of the others guys look like the only one I care to see naked is Nathan.'' Lucas told them.

''Are we watching the other two movies.'' Brooke asked once Nathan came back from getting more beers.

''Yeah.'' Lucas said as Brooke got up and put Weird Science on.

**-X-**

**(3 MONTHS LATER)**

The last 3 months of senior year flew in, the Ravens won the state championship and today was graduation day. ''Nate hurry up, were going to be late , we've to meet everyone.'' Lucas called out to him from the living room.

''I'm coming now.'' Nathan said coming out of the bathroom. ''Ready.'' Nathan asked as he lifted his car keys. ''Just think this time next month we will be in a huse in Charollette with all of our friends and Chase.'' Nathan said as they drove towards Karen's café.

''Away from Tree Hill for 4 years sounds good.'' Lucas told him.

''Let's go get pictures taken then go and graduate.'' Nathan said to him as they got out of the car and headed into the café.

''Hi mom, dad.'' Lucas said as he hugged Karen and Keith. ''Hey guys.'' He said as he walked over to the booth that his friends and Nathan were sitting at.

''So are you two ready to graduate.'' Brooke asked them.

''Yeah what about you Davis.'' Nathan asked putting his arm around the back of Lucas' chair.

''Yeah then it's college life and parties.'' Brooke said.

''Okay guys picture time.'' Karen said.

After getting their pictures taken the gang headed off to Tree Hill High to graduate and become adults.

**AN-This chapter was more of a filler, next Chapter the gang will be the ages that are mentioned in the info chapter and Tyler, Jenny and Lily will be introduced. **


	15. Chapter 15

''Daddy, I'm home.'' 4 year old Tyler called out as he sat on the stairs and began taking his shoes off as his nanny got the grocery out of the trunk of the car.

''Hey buddy.'' Nathan said as he came out of the weight room that they had in their house in a pair of shorts and a wife beater.

''Papa, when did you get home.'' Tyler asked happily as Nathan had gone back to Charlotte the day after New Year's Day for a week. ''Where's daddy?'' He added.

''I came back this morning buddy. Daddy is up in our bed sleeping.'' Nathan told him as he went over and helped Tyler to take his shoes off. ''Hi Carrie.'' Nathan said noticing the nanny carrying the grocery bags.

''Hi Nathan, I'm just going to go and put the groceries away in the kitchen.'' Carrie said as she walked towards the kitchen.

''Did you have fun at school.'' Nathan asked as he lifted Tyler into his arms and walked up the stairs to his and Lucas' bedroom.

''Yeah, my friend Jamie brought his rabbit Chester in for show and tell.'' Tyler said as Nathan opened the bedroom door and saw Lucas was still sleeping. ''Can I get a puppy.'' He added with a puppy dog face.

''We have to ask daddy, bud.'' Nathan said as he place Tyler at the bottom of the bed. ''Luke, it's time to get up, Tyler's home.'' Nathan said as Tyler moved up the bed beside Lucas' head.

''Daddy, wake up.'' Tyler said kissing Lucas' cheek. ''Can I get a puppy.'' He asked once Lucas opened his eyes.

''Let daddy wake up first, buddy.'' Nathan told him with a laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed.

''Why do you want a puppy for.'' Lucas asked him as he sat up in the bed resting his back against the headboard.

''Cause my friend Jamie has a rabbit called Chester and I really want a dog like the one in Snow Buddies and I want to call it Hachi, like the other film.'' Tyler told Lucas as he climbed onto his lap.

''Papa and I will talk about it okay. And maybe for your birthday you can get a dog.'' Lucas told him as he stood up from the bed with Tyler in his arms. ''We're meeting the others at the café for dinner.'' He added to Nathan.

''Can I wear my Bobcats Jersey top.'' Tyler asked placing his hands on Lucas face and turning it so that Lucas was looking at him.

''Yes you can, but you need to wear a white t-shirt under it. After you are changed you can play on the Wii for a while before we have to leave.'' Lucas told him as they walked into Tyler's bedroom that is painted blue and has baseballs, footballs, basketballs and soccer balls painted onto the wall with Nathan's old Bobcat tops on the wall along with tops belonging to other players from teams.

Nathan got Tyler's clothes and placed them on top of the Toy Story bed covers on the bed. ''Daddy and I will be downstairs.'' Nathan told him as he and Lucas left the room for Tyler to get changed.

''Carrie you can leave early today, we're meeting my parents for dinner.'' Lucas told the nanny as he and Nathan entered the kitchen and saw Carrie finishing putting the groceries away.

''Okay, I'll just say goodbye to Tyler and I'll see you in the morning.'' Carrie said turning to leave the kitchen.

''Carrie, I'll be bringing Tyler to school, then I'm heading to the hospital, so you just need to pick him up from school and bring him home, then Jake is picking him up at 4.00pm for a play date with Jenny, you need to pick him up from there at about 6.00pm.'' Lucas told her as Tyler came into the kitchen.

''Okay. Bye Tyler, I'll see you tomorrow after school.'' Carrie said kneeling down and hugging the 4 year old boy she has come to love as if he were her own son.

''By nanny Carrie.'' Tyler said hugging her back. ''Can I go and watch Shake It Up.'' He asked Nathan and Lucas.

''Go on buddy.'' Lucas said as he poured himself and Nathan a cup of coffee. Carrie had just left the house and Tyler had been watching his show when Lucas felt Nathan put his arms around his waist and place kisses down his neck. ''Here's your coffee.'' Lucas told him holding Nathan's cup up.

''Thanks baby.'' Nathan said removing his arms from around Lucas and taking his cup from him. ''Did you sleep good.'' Nathan asked him as Lucas got a juice box from the fridge for Tyler before they headed into the living room.

''Yeah, Ty here's a juice box for you.'' Lucas said handing Tyler his juice before taking a seat beside Nathan on the couch. ''I'm working from 9.00am to 9.00pm tomorrow so either you or Carrie will have to put Tyler to bed.'' Lucas told him.

''Don't worry so much and Carrie will have to put him to bed, I have to go back to Charlotte to train for Saturday's game against the Lakers.'' Nathan told him. ''You and Ty will be there won't you.'' He added.

''Yeah, we are driving down to Charlotte on Friday after Tyler gets out of school.'' Lucas told him. ''Tyler once the show is over we will be leaving for the café okay.'' Lucas told him.

''Okay daddy.'' Tyler answered without removing his eyes from the TV and drinking his juice.

**-X-**

Brooke Davis soon to be Baker was sitting in a booth at Karen's café with Julian, Peyton and Jake and their 5 year old daughter Jenny, Rachel and Owen, Chase and his girlfriend since college Mia Catalano, Haley and Chris and Lucas little sister 7 year old Lily. ''I just got a message form Lucas, they are on their way.'' Brooke told the group.

''Mommy, I'm hungry.'' Jenny said to Peyton looking up from her colouring book.

''We are just waiting on Uncle Nathan and Uncle Lucas and Tyler.'' Peyton told her as Jenny went back to colouring in with Lily and Peyton went back to talking with the others.

"Aunt Brooke." Tyler called out running into the cafe and seeing one of his godmothers sitting on the outside of the booth.

"Hello handsome." Brooke said as she caught him and lifted him onto her lap.

"About time you 3 got here." Jake said. "My daughter is starving." He joked.

"Wasn't us, Carrie was running late." Lucas told them hugging Brooke before taking a seat in the booth.

"Yeah sure blame it on the nanny when you two were probably up to something before they came home." Jake said as Nathan sat down beside him.

"Yeah, sure I just got home and Luke was in bed sleeping." Nathan told them.

"Hi mom, we're ready to order." Lucas said when Karen came over to the table. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi grandma." Tyler said from his spot on Brooke's lap. "Aunt Brooke guess what I might get for my birthday." He told her.

"Hi sweetie." Karen said kissing Tyler's cheek.

"I don't know, a pony." Brooke told him.

"No a dog." Tyler told her.

"Cool." Brooke told him setting him on the booth beside her.

"Daddy, can I have chicken nuggets and fries with tomato ketchup." Tyler asked Lucas.

"Yeah, buddy." Lucas told him as they all gave Karen their orders.

"I'll try not to be too long." Karen told them as she walked back into the kitchen, she handed another waitress their drink orders.

"A chocolate milk, 2 milks, 4 colas, an orange soda, 4 diet colas, 3 coffees." Sharon a waitress said.

"Cheers." Nathan said to her as she sat the drinks on the table and he passed them out. ''Here you bud.'' Nathan said to Tyler handing him his chocolate milk.

''Thanks papa.'' Tyler said taking a drink of his milk as Karen brought down the food.

''How's the wedding planning going.'' Peyton asked Brooke after they had eaten their food and were waiting on their deserts.

''Great, the dresses including my dress is finally finished, I'm now doing the ring bearer suit.'' Brooke told them rubbing Tyler's head as he played Mario basketball on his DS.

''How long is it now till the wedding.'' Rachel asked her as the deserts were brought down and handed out to everyone

''3 months and 5 days.'' Brooke told them as she shared an ice cream sundae with Tyler.

''Papa when I'm finished can I play basketball on your phone.'' Tyler asked Nathan as he took a bite of his ice cream.

''Yeah, after you and Aunt Brooke eat your ice cream.'' Nathan told him as he finished his own desert and placed an arm on the back of the booth seat.

''How are you getting on in the studio Mia, is the album nearly done.'' Haley asked Chase's girlfriend.

''It's going good, the album is nearly finished, just 2 more songs to write then we're done.'' Mia told them as Lucas came back from the bathroom and took a seat beside Nathan again.

''We're going to go soon, it's getting late.'' Lucas said as Tyler finished off his ice cream.

''But papa said I could play on his phone.'' Tyler whined.

''You can play on it in the car.'' Lucas told him. ''But you have school and I have work.'' Lucas told him.

''Okay, I'm finished my ice cream.'' Tyler said as he finished eating his ice cream. "Daddy can I play the basketball game on papa's phone in the car on the way home." Tyler asked as Lucas stood up from the table and put his jacket on.

"Yeah and if we go now we can have a game of basketball in the driveway when we get home before you go to bed." Lucas told him as Nathan put his jacket on.

"I'm ready let's go." Tyler said standing up on the seat for Lucas to lift him over Brooke.

"Say goodbye and give hugs and kisses before we go. Grandma is in the back." Lucas told him.

Tyler kissed and hugged all his aunts and uncles before going into the back to say goodbye to Karen. "Bye grandma." Tyler said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." Karen said lifting him into her arms and carrying him out to the front to Lucas and Nathan. "Bye you 2." Karen said placing Tyler down and hugging and kissing Lucas and Nathan.

"Bye mom." Lucas told her as he kissed her cheek. "See you guys later." Lucas said as he left the cafe with Nathan and Tyler.

-X-

"Alright little man go and get your ball and we can play for a bit." Nathan told Tyler as he helped him out of the car.

"Okay papa." Tyler said as he ran into the back yard and got his ball before coming back out to Nathan. "Where did daddy go." He asked when he noticed Lucas was gone.

"He just went to use the bathroom." Nathan told him. "Alright show me your jump shot." He added as Tyler bounced the ball and threw it.

"Nice shot buddy." Lucas said reaching Nathan before he and Nathan joined in.

-X-

After an hour of playing ball, Lucas bathed Tyler before tucking him into bed. Nathan met them in Tyler's bedroom for story time. "Night baby boy." Lucas said kissing a sleeping Tyler's head.

"Night little man." Nathan said kissing his head too and leaving the room with Lucas. Nathan and Lucas went downstairs for a few beers and a movie. "What do you think about getting Tyler a dog?" Nathan asked as he came out the kitchen we 2 beers.

"I think he should get one, it can teach him responsibility, but not just yet, like I said he can get one for his birthday." Lucas told him. "Thanks." He added taking the beer from Nathan.

"I'll help with the walking of the dog when I'm home." Nathan told him taking a seat beside him.

-X-

Lucas grabbed a steady hold on Nathan's collar and started pulling him to the bedroom without breaking their fervent lip contact. They hobbled to the bed, and Lucas pushed Nathan down to sit on the edge, starting to open the buttons of his shirt. Nathan latched on to the exposed skin of Lucas torso, feasting his eyes on the pale, soft skin, caressing it with his lips and nuzzling the point where throat met the shoulder. Lucas let out a deep moan, leaning to the touch of lips.

"Nathan…" Lucas gasped and tried to pull Nathan's shirt up. "Get this off." Nathan pulled apart with a groan and pulled the offensive piece of clothing over his head. "Your turn. I wanna see you."

Lucas got up and took a step back. He unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them, then leaned down to tear off his socks. Finally he raised his head and took a look at Nathan. He stood there in just his black briefs and looked like he was waiting for Nathan to announce his verdict. Nathan leaned back, resting his on his elbows and enjoyed the view. Hairless, pale skin, long slender limbs and just the right amount of muscle below the surface. Nathan licked his lips and raised his eyes to meet Lucas's. "Lucas, come here." Nathan took Lucas's hand and pulled him to sit on his lap, chest-to-chest and face-to-face, pulling Lucas's underwear down to caress the warm skin of that firm ass.

"You're beautiful, you know." Nathan whispered to his ear and emphasized his message with small kisses along Lucas's neck. "Do you have any idea how much I want you..."

"I think I can actually feel it." Lucas chuckled and grinded his ass against the bulge in Nathan's pants. "And the feeling is mutual." With effort he got up from Nathan's lap and grinned.

"You've seen me, it's your turn now." He leaned down, opened Nathan's pants, and pulled them to the ground, leaving him in his boxers. He got down on his knees between Nathan's legs and set his hand on the front of Nathan's boxers.

Lucas pulled the waistband of the underwear and Nathan lifted his hips let him remove them. For a moment Lucas just looked at Nathan's dick, like he was trying to print every little detail to his memory. Finally he reached over and gently caressed Nathan's erection, and slowly started moving along the whole length of it.

Nathan couldn't do anything, but shut his eyes and moan. If he had opened his eyes he would have probably come from the mere combination of a warm, firm grasp on his dick and Lucas's blue eyes looking at him. Then suddenly he felt his dick being wrapped by a warm, moist mouth. Now Nathan had to open his eyes. He watched as Lucas's soft lips and agile tongue brought him to the edge faster than anyone else before him. He felt almost embarrassed. Lucas definitely knew what he was doing, and did it damn well. Finally Nathan had to pull Lucas gently up.

"You gotta stop, or I'll be finished in a minute." Nathan gasped and gave Lucas a fiery kiss, using one hand to pull Lucas close, and other one to slowly move up and down on Lucas's dick.

"Apparently I'm just that good." Lucas replied with a gloating tone and pushed Nathan down till they were all the way on the bed. He reached for the nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom.

Lucas rolled over to his back and spread his legs. Nathan took a while to cares the smooth, white buttocks until he finally moved to massage Lucas's hole. He smeared some lube to his fingers and carefully entered one finger to the tight passage. Lucas gasped and wriggled his body, giving Nathan a small smile. "It's okay…Just go on."

Feeling encouraged by Lucas's permission, he pushed in another finger, moving them around gently. Lucas was now moaning non-stop, and it seemed to be a huge effort to actually put together a comprehensible sentence. "Nathan that's enough, I'm ready."

Nathan pulled out and tore open the condom package. Slowly and carefully he pulled it on his raging dick. If he weren't careful he would come before they even got to the main event. Then something happened and it took Nathan a while to realize what it was. Lucas had grabbed him from the shoulders and flipped him to his back. Nathan looked up and gave surprised look to Lucas who was now on top of him straddling him, and keeping him in place. Lucas looked at him with a teasing glint and leaned down to kiss him.

Lucas positioned himself over Nathan's dick and slowly descended himself on it. Little by little all of Nathan's ass invaded the hot hole, causing both men to moan uncontrollably. Lucas steadied his arms on Nathan's chest for leverage and started slowly riding his dick. The slow pace was both absolute pleasure and total torture for Nathan. Every time he attempted to lift his hips to match  
Lucas's movements, Lucas's hands gasped him to push him to the mattress and keep him in place. Nathan reaches the edge of his climax faster than he would ever be willing to admit, but judging by the groans Lucas was making, he wasn't far behind.

With one final moan, Nathan erupted, and felt how this finally pushed Lucas over the edge. He sprayed semen all over Nathan's chest and abdomen, and both men collapsed to one heap, gasping for air. For a long time they just laid there, sweaty skin against another, until Lucas managed to collect his strength and reach for the nightstand. He pulled out a box of tissues and gently cleaned both of them. He crumpled the used condom inside the tissue and tossed them to the wastebasket. At this point Nathan had had enough of the separation and pulled Lucas close, so that he was lying on top of Nathan, his head against his shoulder. Right now Nathan had no desire to break the skin on  
skin contact for any longer period of time than was necessary.

-X-

_**"FLASHBACK"**_

_**"We don't even know if this woman will go along with it, 2 women have already pulled out." 19 year old Lucas told his husband.**_

_**"We have to at least try, she might be happy with how we want it. No contact until the child wants it." Nathan told him taking a seat beside Lucas on the bed.**_

_**"What if she doesn't. What if we never find somebody who will give us a child." Lucas asked him.**_

_**"Then we adopt, we will get a child I promise you that we will." Nathan told him hugging him.**_

_**"They don't allow gay couples to adopt." Lucas told him. "We give this woman in New York a chance." he added standing up and leaving the room.**_

_**9 months later on the 4th of March 2007 Tyler James Scott was born weighing 4lbs 10oz in a hospital in New York City. The mother reminds unknown.**_

_**"END OF FLASHBACK"**_

"Luke come back to bed." Nathan said seeing Lucas standing at Tyler's door watching him sleep. "Luke." Nathan said again when he saw that Lucas wasn't answering.

"Yeah, I'm coming now. I heard a noise." Lucas said coming out of his daydream.

"Come on before he wakes up." Nathan told him. Lucas nodded and followed Nathan, he knew that Tyler was a ball of energy after only a few hours of sleep, anyone would think that he was Brooke's son. 


	16. IMPORTANT FOR NXT CHAPTER

What MBL team would be supported if I lived in North Carolina?

Anything that you would like to see happen let me know through reviews or PM me


	17. Chapter 16

"Ty buddy." Lucas called out as he saw the pre-k class from St James Private Elementary School come out.

"Hi daddy." Tyler said once he reached Lucas and Peyton. "Hi Aunt Peyton, Jenny is coming now she was at the back of the line." Tyler told her as Lucas lifted him up for a hug.

"Are you excited about seeing papa play tonight." Peyton asked him as she waved Jenny over.

"Yeah, and papa is gonna win." Tyler told her as they walked across the road towards their cars.

"I'll see you on Monday have a fun weekend in Charlotte, and tell Nathan good luck from us." Peyton told Lucas as they went to their own cars.

"I will see you on Monday." Lucas said as he helped Tyler with his seatbelt before going round to the driver's seat. "Alright bud we can stop at McDonalds on the way out of town for something to eat." Lucas told him as he pulled away from the school.

"Okay daddy." Tyler said as he took his ds out of his bag and began to play mario basketball.

-X-

After stopping at McDonalds Tyler fell asleep, Lucas had just pulled up outside the apartment that he and Nathan owned, he spotted Nathan outside sitting waiting on them. "Hey baby." Nathan said as he walked down the last few steps to the car as Lucas lifted a sleeping Tyler out of the car seat.

"Hey babe." Lucas said as Nathan grabbed the bags from the car.

"I was talking to a friend of mine who dog is always having pups and by the time we need one we can have first choice." Nathan told him as Lucas places Tyler on the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Pups have to be at least 9 weeks old before they can leave their moms." Lucas told him as he poured a cup of coffee. "So if we begin looking in the middle of February. He wants a husky." Lucas added sitting at the table.

"And we'll get him a husky." Nathan told him sitting beside him and kissing him.

-X-

After spending the rest of Friday and most of Saturday together as a family, Lucas then took Tyler out to McDonalds for dinner before the game. "Daddy, can papa get me Shaq O'Neal's autograph." Tyler asked as they got ready to leave McDonalds.

"I'm sure if you ask papa you can meet Shaq after the game. Okay." Lucas asked him as they got into the car.

"I need to change into my Bobcats jersey and shorts." Tyler told Lucas.

"We'll do that when we get to the stadium." Lucas told him. "We'll be there in 5 minutes buddy." He added as they sat at a traffic light.

"Daddy is papa coming home with us tomorrow." Tyler asked as the stadium came into view.

"No bud, papa has to stay here for training. We want the Bobcats to make it to the championship and win don't we." Lucas told him.

"Yeah daddy of course." Tyler said. "Can we go and see a Raven's game when we go home sometime. Just us 2." He added as Lucas pulled into a parking spot.

"Of course buddy, we can go some Friday night that I don't have to be at the hospital okay." Lucas said turning the engine off and getting out of the car before opening Tyler's door. "Okay let's get you changed nom." He added opening the bag that contained Tyler's change of clothes.

"Okay daddy but you promise to take me to a game." Tyler asked once more as Lucas pulled the white top and Bobcats jersey over his head.

"Promise buddy." Lucas said handing Tyler his shorts. "Let's get going." Lucas said after Tyler got his shoes on.

"Let's go daddy." Tyler said jumping out of the car.

-X-

Lucas and Tyler was on their way home on Sunday night. The Bobcats had won the game last night and Shaq O'Neal made Tyler a very happy 5 year old by giving him his game top and autograph. After picking Tyler up from school on Monday he and Lucas went to the grocery store. "Well hello Lucas Scott." Lucas heard someone say from behind him. Lucas recongized the sinister voice.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked the person behind him. Tyler was walking beside him with an iPod in listening to soundtracks from his favourite movies.

"I want you, why else would I be here talking to you." He told him.

"We'll I don't want you. I'm married and have a kid so just leave me alone." Lucas told him.

"I don't know Luke, being married has never stopped me from getting what I want and I don't care if you've got a kid. Aslong as the kid isnt in the room with imus and he doesn't interupt us." The sinister voice sneered at him.

"Just leave me alone alright, I've never done anything to you nor have I ever given and indication that I want you." Lucas told him as he lifted Tyler and placed him standing up in the cart and moving off towards the cashier.

-X-

Lucas had put Tyler to bed and was locking up the house unaware of the eyes on him from somewhere inside the house. He got a glass of water and headed up to his room for bed himself.

(Lucas P.O.V)

The first thought that I had was Nathan. How I wish he were here. How none of this would have happened if he weren't at training. Tyler and I were at the grocery store and that's where he saw us.  
"I've been waiting for this along time," Felix said with an insidious look on his face.

"Please...don't do this...please stop..."I was almost sobbing at this point. I was afraid that Tyler would hear us.

Before I could say anything else Felix pushed me on the bed and ripped off my pants. He quickly undid his pants and got on top of me. I tied to struggle but he hit me and started to stroke my dick. Against my will, my body responded to the soft strokes to my member. I couldn't help holding back the sobs that were building up. All I hoped was that Tyler wouldn't come in.  
"How do you like that,"

"Why are you doing this...please stop… Please" I said between sobs.

"Shut up.." Felix flipped me over onto my stomach and roughly inserted his dick into me. I couldn't help but let out a scream. As soon as I did I regretted doing so. I heard footsteps down the hall.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Tyler came into the room and Felix looked right at him."Daddy's who's that?"

Felix pulled out of my now aching hole and pulled Tyler into the room and shut the door. He pushed him to the ground. "Shut up kid." After that he came back to me and I tried to fight back but he hit me again and through me to the bed and shoved his thick member into me. I screamed and so did Tyler. Felix was by no means gentle and I could tell my aching hole was starting to bleed. After a few more rough thrusts, I felt him fill me and he shuddered with pure pleasure. I couldn't stop sobbing for Tyler and then Felix hit me once more and walked out my door. "Tell Nathan hello for me," was the last thing he said to me before he left. I couldn't get up, I was shaking so badly. Tyler got up and ran over to me and grabbed the phone next to the bed. I heard him dial numbers and I think I briefly heard Brooke's voice. She sounded panicky and told Tyler she was on her way.

-X-

Brooke Davis had just joined her fiancé Julian in bed when her phone rang. "Hello." She asked.

"Aunt Brooke, daddy is hurt." Tyler cried as he sat beside Lucas who was in and out of consciousness.

"I'm on my way Ty okay stay where you are." Brooke told him. As she jumped out of bed.

"Okay, but please hurry Aunt Brooke. I'm scared." Tyler said still crying.

"I'm leaving now, I want you to go into your bedroom and get changed into street clothes encase we need to take daddy to the hosptial okay." Brooke told him before she hung up.

"What's wrong." Julian asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Luke's hurt, can you phone Nathan and tell him to get home." Brooke asked him as she kissed him and left the house to go to the Scott household.

-X-

Brooke arrived at the house within 5 minutes. "Tyler sweetie." She called out as she let herself in with they key she had.

"Auntie Brooke." Tyler called out as he came out of his room and ran downstairs and into Brooke's open arms. "Daddy has blood beside him." He cried.

"911 what's your emergency." The operator said.

"I have an unconscious male with blood around him, he looks to have been raped." Brooke told her as she stood in the master bedroom, Tyler was sitting in his room drawing.

"Is he breathing and do you feel a pulse." The woman asked.

"Yeah but it's faint, please hurry his 4 year old son who's scarred." Brooke told her after feeling for Lucas pulse.

"An ambulance is on its way." The operator said.

"Luke, wake up please broody." Brooke said as she sat by his head.

-X-

Lucas had been taken into a trauma room in the ER at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, Brooke sat in the waiting room with Tyler on her knee cuddled into her chest. "Ty baby can you tell what happened." Brooke asked him.

"I heard daddy screaming so I went into his bedroom and I saw a man on top of him and the the man saw me and he hit me and pulled me into daddy's bedroom and pushed me to the floor. Then he hurt daddy again." Tyler told her holding onto her tighter.

"Where did he hit you?" Brooke asked him pulling him away from her a bit.

"Here." Tyler told her pointing to his check. Brooke took his face into her hands and looked at where he pointed to. "Is papa coming." He added cuddling back into Brooke.

"Uncle Julian called him, he should be here soon." Brooke told him running her hands through his hair.

"Brooke." Peyton called an hour later as she, Jake and Julian came into the waiting room and saw Brooke staring ahead and Tyler sleeping on her knee.

"Hey, they are getting Luke into a room before letting anyone in to see him, but Dr Ross who works with him says that he was raped they sent a rape kit to the police to see if they can get a DNA match and he has checked Tyler out, he's just gonna have a bruised cheek." Brooke told them what she had been told. "Did you get Nate." She asked Julian.

"I couldn't get him so it made me think that maybe he was at practice, so I phoned his coach and told him what had happened, he said that he would inform Nathan right away." Julian answered her sitting down beside her and putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Miss Davis you can go and see Mr Scott now, just follow me and I'll take you to his room." Nurse Carol said showing Brooke and the group to his room.

"Thanks, his husband is on his way." Brooke told her as she stood up with Tyler and with the others followed Nurse Carol to Lucas' room.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him, I work in the ER with Lucas, my husband Doug Ross is his supervisor in the ER." Carol told her. "I hope the cops get whoever done this on him." She added as they reached Lucas' room.

"Me too." Brooke told her as Carol left.

**-X-**

"Hi, I was told my husband was brought into the ER earlier tonight." Nathan said as he stood at the nurse's station in the ER.

"One second please." One of the Nurse's said. "Carol, I think this is the one you were waiting on." She said as she walked over to Carol who was talking to Doug.

"Luke's husband, I'll take him up to his room." Carol told her as she began walking towards a distraught Nathan.

"Carol make sure to inform him about Tyler's cheek." Doug said before walking to see to a patient.

"Nathan, I'll take you up to Lucas and tell you what we know." Carol said as she took his arm and lead him over to the lifts.

"Carol is he okay, our friend didn't say what had happened." Nathan asked as they got into the lifts.

"Lucas was raped. We don't know who by but we did find DNA from the guy who done it." Carol told him as the lift stopped at the floor Lucas was on.

"I have an idea who could've done, he done it once in high school." Nathan told her.

"Another thing is Tyler saw what happened, he told me and his aunt while Lucas was in the trauma room, he also has a bruise the shape of a hand print on his cheek, he told his aunt that the guy hit him, before pulling him into the room and pushing him to the floor." Carol told him as they reached Lucas room.

"Thanks Carol." Nathan said before going into the room, he saw Lucas lying on the bed, Peyton and Brooke sitting on either side of him, Julian and Jake were standing beside them and Tyler was on Brooke's knee still sleeping.

"Lucas is just sleeping off a sedative he was giving when he was brought in." Carol told him before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Nate you're here." Peyton said as she got up from her seat to over and hug before pulling him over to take her place at Lucas' bedside.

"Carol told me what happened to him, and what Tyler told her about what happened." Nathan told them letting them know that he knew as Brooke got up from her seat with Tyler.

"Tyler's fine physically except for the bruise, but emotionally I don't know." Brooke told him as Nathan took Tyler out of his arms. ''We're going to go home call us if anything changes." Brooke told him as she kissed his cheek. "Do you want me to bring Tyler home to ours?" She added.

"I think I'll keep him with me that way if either him or Luke wakes up they can be near each other." Nathan told her as they all said their byes and goodnights.

Nathan sat at Luke's bedside for an hour before Lucas woke up. "Tyler, where is he?" He asked looking around before spotting Nathan sitting on the chair with Tyler on his knee.

"He's right here with me." Nathan told him standing up and sitting on the side of Lucas bed with Tyler still in his arms fast asleep. Nathan proceeded to tell Lucas what he had been told from Carol and their friends.

**(2 MONTHS LATER)**

It was 1 month before Brooke Davis became Brooke Baker. Lucas was still getting over what Felix had done to him again and was glad when Felix was sent to jail for 5 years for 2 counts of rape. Lucas had taken Tyler to a Raven's game just as he promised even if it was 2 months late. They had just gotten home and Lucas had just finished putting a sleeping Tyler to bed when he saw it. "What the hell is this?" He demanded from a topless Nathan who just had a towel around his waist coming out of the bathroom with the nanny who just had a towel around her.

**AN- please review and thanks to bobbysinger200 for writing the rape scene for me sorry for the long wait****  
**


	18. Chapter 17

_**(2 MONTHS LATER)**_

_**It was 1 month before Brooke Davis became Brooke Baker. Lucas was still getting over what Felix had done to him again and was glad when Felix was sent to jail for 5 years for 2 counts of rape. Lucas had taken Tyler to a Raven's game just as he promised even if it was 2 months late. They had just gotten home and Lucas had just finished putting a sleeping Tyler to bed when he saw it. "What the hell is this?" He demanded from a topless Nathan who just had a towel around his waist coming out of the bathroom with the nanny who just had a towel around her.**_

"Luke baby it's not like it looks." Nathan said moving away from Carrie and going over to Lucas.

"No then what is it, cause it looks like my husband and our sons nanny were in the shower together." Lucas told him making sure to keep his voice down as Tyler was sleeping.

"Nathan loves me, I'm sorry but we didn't mean for you to find out like that." Carrie said as she wrapped an arm around Nathan.

"I don't love you Carrie, Luke I swear on my career that I don't love her and nothing happened please believe me baby." Nathan said moving out of Carrie's arms.

"At this moment and time I don't love you either, I want you both to get dressed and to get out of here." Lucas said as he walked away towards Tyler's bedroom to check on him. "Carrie you're fried, I'll pack your stuff and they will be left out front tomorrow at 12.00pm, if they're still there by 4.00pm they'll be donated." Lucas told her opening the door and going into Tyler's bedroom.

"What the hell was that Carrie." Nathan asked her as he made his way to his bedroom to get changed.

"I love you Nathan, we can be together." Carrie said stepping towards Nathan.

"No, get dressed and get out, I've got a husband to talk to." Nathan told as he went into the bedroom.

Lucas went into Tyler's bedroom and saw the 4 year old was still fast asleep. "What am I gonna do?" Lucas asked himself as he pulled the covers back up around Tyler. He heard Nathan and Carrie talking in the hall. He took out his cell phone and called the one person who would help him no matter what.

_**"Hello Brooke Davis." Brooke said as she put down her sketches and answered her phone without looking at the caller id.**_

"Brooke, could you come over. I need someone to talk to." Lucas whispered as he left Tyler's bedroom just as Carrie came out of her bedroom.

_**"What's happened Luke. Has something happened to Tyler? Is Nathan okay?" Brooke questioned as she left her home office and grabbed her car keys from the bowl in the hall. She left a note for Julian telling her where she had gone to.**_

"Tyler's fine, Nathan I don't think will be for much longer, he cheated on me I saw him coming out of the bathroom with Carrie in just their towels." Lucas told her as he stood and watched Carrie go down the stairs and leave.

_**"I'm on my way and you're right Nathan won't be fine for much longer." Brooke told him as she got into her car.**_

"I'll be in the study, I have some work to have for tomorrow to finish." Lucas told her as they ended their calls just in time as Nathan came out of the bedroom just as Lucas was heading into the study that was located upstairs.

"Luke can we talk please. Let me explain what really happened." Nathan asked as he followed him into the study.

"I've got some work to finish for school before tomorrow if I want to get a full time residency at Tree Hill Memorial." Lucas told him as he started doing his work. "So no we can't talk I have things to do. Wouldn't want you to have to pay for things that Tyler may want when you're gone." Lucas told him not picking his head up.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." Nathan told him as he took a seat on the couch that was in the room. Nathan and Lucas sat in uncomfortable and tension filled silence for just over 5 minutes. "Luke come on all I want is 10 minutes to talk then you can get back to your work." Nathan tried again.

"I think it's for the best if you left for the night before I carry out the threat I gave you in high school." Brooke said as she stood at the study door with her arms crossed in front of her.

"This has nothing to do with you Brooke so just leave." Nathsn snapped at her standing up from the couch.

"One I am Tyler's godmother. Two I am Luke's best friend and if and when he needs me I'll be here. And Three Luke called me asking me to come over so leave for the night you both need to take the night to sort things out, I'll take Tyler to mine tomorrow so you can scream and shout all you want." Brooke told Nathan.

"Fine but I'll be back tomorrow and we are going to talk." Nathan told Lucas before leaving the study.

"What happened Luke." Brooke asked her best friend as she sat on the couch and patted the seat beside her.

"I took Ty to the game after we got home I put him to bed when I came out of his room I saw Nathan and Carrie coming out of the bathroom in just towels they were both wet." Lucas told her

"What if Nathan was in the shower and Carrie joined him. She was a little crazy and weird. Julian said one night when we were over here that he was getting something from your room and he saw the backyard light come on so he went to window encase it was someone trying to break in when he saw Carrie getting into the pool for a skinny dip, she looked up when she saw Julian she looked disappointed. Nothing might've happened between them." Brooke told him putting her hand on his leg.

"I don't know Brooke, I'm not ready for sex Nathan's not gonna wait forever." Lucas told her.

"Nate loves you Luke he waited for sex the first time he would wait again you need to talk to him." Brooke told him.

"I've class tomorrow and I don't have a nanny can you watch Tyler for me. I'll be out of class at 2.00pm I'll pick him up then and I'll talk to Nathan when I'm ready but please don't let Nathan or Carrie near Tyler." Lucas asked her.

"Drop him off to me at the store and if I leave the store I'll text you where we are." Brooke told him. "If you're okay now I'll go and let you finish you're work. If you need me call me." Brooke told him as she stood up and hugged him bye before leaving.

**-X-**

"Where's papa and nanny Carrie?" Tyler asked as he and Lucas sat down to eat their pancakes.

"Papa and I had a little argument but we will fix it and Nanny Carrie has to go she has another job." Lucas told him. "But while daddy has to go to his Saturday Class Aunt Brooke is going to watch you at her store and maybe you can get 2 scoops of ice cream." Lucas told him kneeling by the side of Tyler's chair.

"Okay daddy. But why are you and papa fighting?" Tyler asked as he hugged Lucas.

"It's grown up stuff baby nothing for little boys to worry about okay so you're gonna have fun with Aunt Brooke." Lucas told him pulling out of the hug. "Go and get you bag of things to bring to Aunt Brooke's." Lucas told him lifting Tyler down from his seat and sending him off to get his bag. While he answered his text.

**'Can we talk yet. N'**

'No I've got class.'

**'I'll come and get Ty and watch him until you're finished. N'**

'I don't want you near him at the moment he's going to Brooke. If you love me you'll respect my wishes.'

**'Okay, I'll stay away but we need to talk so I'll come round tonight.'**

"I'm ready daddy." Tyler said as he came in with his bag. "Let's go Aunt Brooke is waiting." He added as Lucas put his cell away and grabbed his bag and keys and followed Tyler out to the car. They past the bags that held Carrie's belongings and headed to the car.

**-X-**

Lucas had just finished putting Tyler to bed who was tired after playing all day with Brooke and after at the park. Lucas went downstairs to the kitchen to tidy away the dinner dishes when he heard the front door open. 'Here we go time to talk.' Lucas thought to himself as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"How was Ty today?" Nathan asked starting with an ice breaker.

"He was fine he spent this morning with Brooke and we spent this afternoon at the park then we got a Chinese takeaway for dinner." Lucas told him as he finished tidying away the dishes and empty cartons and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"I didn't have sex with Carrie nothing happened in that shower I was in it then Carrie surprised me by joining me but I pushed her out and that's when you saw us." Nathan told him. "I love you Luke and I know that you're not ready for sex and I will always respect what you want no matter what." Nathan added.

"No of this would've happened if none of you said that we needed a nanny Ty was happy going to my parents if we had to work or go to class." Lucas told him.

"Papa you're here." Tyler said as he came into the kitchen and saw Nathan.

"I came to talk to daddy." Nathan said as he lifted Tyler into his arms and hugged him. "While daddy and I talk why don't you go out and practice your jump shot and I'll be out to see it in a minute then I'll tuck you back into bed." Nathan added as he put Tyler back down.

"Okay papa." Tyler said as he went out to the backyard to his basketball.

"We needed a nanny I was in Charlotte all week long and you had class and you got that part time residency." Nathan told him.

"I don't blame you if you had sex with Carrie. I'm not exactly giving it to you and you're not going wait forever." Lucas told him as he walked over to the sink and the window that looked out to the backyard.

"I didn't sleep with her, I waited last time for you to be ready and we were horny teenagers then." Nathan told him as he stood behind Lucas but not close enough to be in his personal space.

"You were away for 3 months to high flyers. By the time you came home I had been to see a therapist and I was ready. I don't know when I'll be ready for sex again." Lucas told him.

"Luke it's only been 2 months since it happened its goanna take time for you to be ready again and I respect that you mean everything to me." Nathan told him.

"Where's Tyler? I can't see him." Lucas said as he looked out the window before running out to the backyard with Nathan on his heels.

"Oh god no." Nathan said as he saw his son lying face down in their outdoor swimming pool with his basketball. Nathan didn't think twice about jumping into the pool to get Tyler out.

Nathan lifted Tyler out of the pool and into Lucas' arms before climbing out himself and sitting beside Lucas. ''Is he okay?'' Nathan asked reaching out to touch Tyler's head.

''He fell into that pool because you told him to come out here to play and to practice his jump shot, do you even know that he wants to join the little league team when he turns 5.'' Lucas asked him. ''No you don't you just automatically thought he liked basketball like we did. I want you out of here and out of my life and out of Tyler's life.'' Lucas answered for him.

''You can kick me out of your life but I'm not letting go that easily but you cannot and will not kick me out of my sons life.'' Nathan told him as he stood up as Lucas stood up with Tyler in his arms.

''Your son, you didn't even want him Nate, I had to beg you to do it because I couldn't do it alone.'' Lucas told him. ''Now if you don't mind I need to take my son to the ER.'' He added as he went into the house to change Tyler and take him to the hospital.

**-X-**

**(2 WEEKS LATER)**

The last 2 weeks since Lucas threw Nathan out for good had been hard and frustrating, Tyler was quieter than usual and Brooke had been busy as her wedding was only 2 weeks away. Nathan had gone back to Charlotte for training and games and Carrie had been nowhere to be seen. Lucas was in the kitchen making lunch. ''Daddy, this came through the door for you.'' Tyler said as he came running into the kitchen with a brown envelope in his hands.

''Thanks buddy, go wash up for lunch okay.'' Lucas told him.

_**Lucas**_

_**Just wanted to let you know I have been living with Nathan for the last 2 weeks in Charlotte. We are in love and are going to move in together. We will be getting custody of Tyler, the courts always decide with the mother and I am his mother. So get ready to say goodbye you won't be having Nathan and I's son for much longer. **_

_**Carrie**_

'Oh god no this can't be happening.' Lucas thought to himself. ''Daddy, I'm clean now can we have lunch.'' Tyler asked as he came into the kitchen.

''Change of plan buddy, we're goanna go and see Aunt Brooke.'' Lucas told him. ''Go put your shoes and coat on.'' He added as he got a plastic container out of the cupboard and put some mac n cheese in it for Tyler to have at Brooke's place.

**-X-**

''That bitch and Nathan I don't believe he would do something like this, I'm goanna kill them both and Peyton will help me with the bodies.'' Brooke said to Lucas as Peyton read the letter.

''Oh I will help I can't believe that Carrie thinks that she is his mother. Tyler looks nothing her, he looks like you, that's why we all believe that you're his father and not Nate.'' Peyton said as she put the letter on the table.

''Papa what are you doing here.'' They heard Tyler shout out from the living room.

''Uncle Julian said he needed to see me about something bud, is daddy at class or at work.'' Nathan asked as he lifted Tyler and hugged him. ''Oh I've missed you so much.'' Nathan added.

''He's in the kitchen with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton, he got a letter then he started acting funny.'' Tyler told him as he struggled to get down. ''Oh yeah papa I missed you too.'' He added before going back to watch the movie with Jenny.

''What do you want Julian isn't here.'' Brooke asked him as she walked into her hall and saw Nathan at the door.

''Where's Carrie isn't she with you?'' Peyton added as she came to stand beside Brooke.

''Who is not invited to my wedding by the way.'' Brooke told him crossing her arms in front of her chest.

''I'm not bringing Carrie anywhere nor do I know where she is.'' Nathan told them. ''Should I know where Carrie is.'' He added.

''Yeah you should.'' Lucas said shoving the letter he received into his arms. ''Tyler come on buddy we have to go.'' Lucas called out.

Nathan watched as Lucas left the house with Tyler before he read the letter that Lucas gave him. ''I'm not living with Carrie nor do I have any plans on taking Tyler away to from Lucas, I know how much Lucas loves him, and he's right I didn't want to have a kid, but when Tyler was born I fell in love with him.'' Nathan told them. ''Do you think it's true that Carrie is his mom.'' Nathan added.

''We don't know although legally she can't have him until he's 18. She signed the papers agreeing to that.'' Peyton told him.

''Take her to court she will be compelled to take a blood test to prove she is his mother before the judge does anything.'' Brooke told Nathan. ''Make it right with Luke, you both love each other.'' Brooke told them.

''I'm trying I really am in October last year around the 26th I went to the surrogacy Office and gave my sperm, a girl signed the same agreements that we had for Tyler, I was goanna surprise Luke at Christmas but I hadn't heard whether she was pregnant or not until the night Luke got raped she is 18 weeks pregnant and is due in August.'' Nathan told them as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

''Oh my god, did you and Luke talk about having more kids.'' Brooke asked sitting at table.

''Yeah, I acted like I didn't want a kid so that I could surprise him with the news.'' Nathan told them.

''You go and talk to Luke, I'm goanna take Jenny home, you relax your getting married soon.'' Peyton told them.

**-X-**

''Julian, Carrie wrote Luke a letter saying that she was Tyler's mom, and it got me thinking back to when we went to New York for a year in college and I done surrogacy for a gay couple.'' Brooke asked him.

''Yeah I remember, but you don't what you had, the doctors didn't tell you, but was Tyler born in New York.'' Julian asked.

''Yeah he was on March 4th. I never thought about it before as it never really crossed my mind but if Tyler is mine then it makes everything easier for Nathan and Luke, I'll never take him away from them and I'll always be happy to be Aunt Brooke from now until I die.'' Brooke told him.

''Wait until it goes to court then stand up and say that you could be his mom.'' Julian told her.

**AN-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the twist to Tyler's mom, is it Brooke or Crazy Nanny Carrie.**


	19. Chapter 19

Lucas had just put Tyler to bed and was in the study doing an essay for medical school when he heard the front door open, he didn't bother getting up to see who it was as the study door was opened so he would see who was coming up the stairs.

Nathan pulled up into the driveway of his house and saw the light in the study on, he had left Brooke's house over 3 hours ago and drove around trying to figure out how to tell Lucas about the baby. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought to himself as he got out of the car and headed up to the door. Using his key he let himself into the house and headed up the stairs to the study. ''Hey, can we talk.'' Nathan asked standing at the door of the study.

''Depends will Tyler nearly drown again cause we're talking.'' Lucas asked closing the lid of his laptop and sitting back in his seat and looking at Nathan.

''No, hopefully he won't wake up and we can talk with no interruptions.'' Nathan told him. ''Can I come in and take a seat instead of standing here at the door where I could wake Tyler up.'' He added. He moved in to take a seat on the couch after Lucas nodded.

''What is it you wanted to talk about.'' Lucas asked.

''First of all I don't know where Carrie is, I haven't seen her since you threw her out of here. All I've been doing these last 2 weeks was go to training and back to the apartment. The letter you got with Carrie saying that she and I were going to take Tyler away from you is a lie and is never going to happen, even if you really want the divorce then Tyler would stay here with you and I would see him on the weekends, but I would never take him away from you.'' Nathan told him.

''But Carrie is right the judge always side's with the mother and what if she is Tyler's mom, she will take him away from us. Away from me.'' Lucas said looking at the photos that sat on the table.

''She can't, if she is his mother then she signed her rights away before he was even conceived.'' Nathan told him. ''Could I take you and Tyler away for a few days to New York or anywhere. Just for the 3 of us to be a family and for us to try and work this out.'' Nathan added.

''I don't know, what is we can't work it out again, I mean we barely worked it out in high school when you and Rachel kissed. I don't want to give Tyler false hope that you could be moving back in.'' Lucas told him.

''What is it Brooke says 'People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other.' I love you Luke.'' Nathan told him getting up from where he was sitting and moving over to Lucas spinning the chair around to face him and kneeling down in front of him.

''What about basketball games and training you just can't put them off.'' Lucas told him.

''Basketball doesn't mean anything to me if I don't have you and Tyler in my life and I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Tyler in my life.'' Nathan told him as they heard tiny footsteps coming down the hall towards the study.

''Hey buddy what's wrong?'' Lucas asked as Tyler stood at the door rubbing his eyes.

''I had a bad dream.'' Tyler said as Lucas stood up and moved away from Nathan's kneeling form and over to their 4 year old son who looked scared.

''You want to tell daddy what this bad dream was about.'' Lucas asked as he picked Tyler up and sat on the couch with him on his knee. Nathan moved over to sit beside them.

''I dreamed that you went away and left me and didn't come back for me because you didn't love me anymore.'' Tyler told him. ''And that papa left me too.'' He added as he cuddled into Lucas chest.

''Baby, papa and I will always love you and we are never going to leave you.'' Lucas told him.

''Daddy's right buddy, even if I don't live here anymore I am always going to love you and I will always be there for you.'' Nathan told him as he rubbed his hair back away from his eyes

''Promise.'' Tyler asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

''Promise buddy.'' They said as Lucas placed a kiss on his forehead, and stood up with him. ''Do you want to go downstairs and watch a DVD with papa and I.'' Lucas added as he left the study with Nathan following him.

''Can we watch The Smurfs.'' Tyler asked not lifting his head from Lucas shoulder.

''Course we can buddy, and Papa is going to go and get us popcorn and soda while you and I put the DVD on.'' Lucas said as he pushed Nathan towards the kitchen.

''Thanks I've always just wanted to be a chef.'' Nathan joked as he made his way into the kitchen.

20 minutes into The Smurfs and Tyler had fallen asleep giving Nathan and Lucas more time to talk. ''Thought you didn't want to give him any false hope.'' Nathan asked.

''I don't but he dreamt that you and I were going to leave him and that we didn't love him anymore, maybe a few days away together would be good for all of us.'' Lucas told him.

''I'll see if there is any flights and hotel for tomorrow, that way we spend 5 days there and are back in time for Tyler's birthday and the wedding.'' Nathan said as he went upstairs to Lucas laptop while Lucas carried Tyler back up to bed.

''I was able to book 3 tickets on the 10am flight tomorrow morning and we will be staying in the plaza hotel.'' Nathan told him. ''I'm goanna call Brooke and let her know so she doesn't worry.'' He added.

''I'll start packing then I have something that I want you to do for me.'' Lucas told him as he left the study and went into Tyler's room and quietly started packing away some clothes before he moved into his bedroom and began packing some of his own and some of Nathan's clothes.

As Lucas was packing Nathan was on the phone with Brooke. ''Hey Brooke, it's Nathan.'' He said as Brooke answered the phone.

''**Hey, have you talked to Luke yet.'' Brooke asked as she sat on the couch.**

''We talked but I haven't told him about the other thing yet, Luke and I are going to take Tyler to New York for a few days we leave in the morning.'' Nathan told her.

''**Have fun and you will be back in time for Tyler's birthday and my wedding right.'' Brooke asked him.**

''Yes Brooke we're only going for 5 days. Tyler's birthday is in 7 days and your wedding is in 14 days.'' Nathan told her. ''I plan on telling Luke while we're away.'' Nathan added.

''**Okay, give Tyler a kiss from me. Goodbye and have fun.'' Brooke told him as they hung up.**

After hanging up with Brooke Nathan found Lucas in the master bedroom finishing up packing. ''Brooke said to have fun and to make sure that we are back in time for Tyler's birthday and her wedding.'' Nathan told him as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

''Everything's packed and ready to go.'' Lucas said as he placed the case on the floor by the door next to Tyler's. ''I packed stuff for you from what was left here.'' He added as he walked over and sat on the bed.

''What is it you want me to do for you.'' Nathan asked him.

''I want you to have sex with me, even if it doesn't mean anything, you're the only one I trust to try having sex with again, I know if I ask you to stop you will.'' Lucas told him.

''Luke, I can't I'm scared that I will hurt you.'' Nathan told him.

''Remember in high school I told you that calling something a dare then it makes it alright.'' Lucas asked him as he stood up in front of him.

''You told me that when I came home from High Flyers and you then dared me to have sex with you.'' Nathan said swallowing hard as Lucas began to unbutton his shirt.

''I dare you to have sex with me.'' Lucas said as he sat on Nathan's lap and began to unbutton his shirt.

''I know this doesn't mean anything, but I do love you Luke.'' Nathan said as he let Lucas strip him of his shirt and jeans.

**-X-**

''Daddy, I'm hungry.'' Tyler said coming into the bedroom and jumping on top of the bed. ''Papa, what are you doing here?'' He added as he saw Nathan lying in the bed in the process of waking up.

''Hey buddy, I stayed over last night as daddy and I have a surprise for you. Go and get cleaned up then I'll come down and make pancakes for all of us.'' Nathan told him as he sat up and placed a kiss on the top of Tyler's head.

''Okay papa.'' Tyler said as he jumped of the bed and ran out of the room into the bathroom.

''I should've moved into the guest room to sleep, now we've giving Tyler false hope that we are back together again.'' Nathan said as he sat up and put back on the clothes from yesterday.

''You don't think 5 days away just the 3 of us is going to give him false hope.'' Lucas asked him as he too got up. ''I'm goanna grab a shower while you make breakfast.'' Lucas told him as he headed into the bathroom that was in their room.

''Alright bud, what type of pancakes do you want.'' Nathan asked as he stood in front of the stove.

''Chocolate chip pancakes, please.'' Tyler told him from his spot on the stool at the breakfast bar. ''Where's daddy.'' He added.

''Daddy went to get a shower, before we go on our surprise that we have for you.'' Nathan told him. ''And when you're getting dressed I'm goanna go and get a shower before we have to go.'' He added as he began breakfast.

''Morning daddy.'' Tyler said as he noticed Lucas coming into the kitchen.

''Morning baby.'' Lucas said kissing his head. ''Thanks.'' He added to Nathan taking the mug of coffee from him.

''Papa says that you and he has a surprise for me. What is it?'' Tyler asked Lucas as Lucas took a seat beside him at the breakfast bar.

''You just have to wait and see Mr nosey.'' Lucas told him as he took the 2 plates of Nathan and placed one in front of Tyler as Nathan came round and sat on the other side of Tyler.

''Cause papa was in the same bed as you does that mean he's coming home now.'' Tyler asked looking at Lucas.

''We'll see okay. Papa and I have a lot of grown up stuff to talk about.'' Lucas told him.

''Okay, I'm all done my pancakes.'' Tyler said as Lucas helped him down from his stool.

''Go and get dressed okay, we'll be leaving after papa has his shower.'' Lucas said as Nathan and Tyler headed upstairs while Lucas stayed downstairs to clean up after breakfast. Lucas then headed upstairs to get the bags. He checked in on Tyler and saw that he was drawing. ''Nate, the cab will be here in 10 minutes.'' Lucas said

''Why are we getting a cab and why does papa have his bags.'' Tyler asked as he came running out of his bedroom and saw Nathan with the cases.

''We have to take a cab and bags for your surprise bud.'' Nathan told him as he put the bags down and knelt down in front of Tyler.

''Where are we going if we need bags.'' Tyler asked.

''You'll find out soon now go and get some DVD's to watch on the portable DVD player.'' Lucas told him as he gave him a gently push towards the stairs as he lifted one of the bags and followed him down as Nathan lifted the other bag. Nathan found Lucas and Tyler in the living sitting on the couch fixing up his backpack the plane.

''Will I have fun here at my surprise.'' Tyler asked as Lucas helped him put his coat on and his bag on his bag.

''So much fun, we have loads that we can do and things to see.'' Nathan told him as a car horn beeped outside. ''Ready to go.'' He added as he grabbed the bags as Lucas took Tyler's hand.

''To the airport please.'' Nathan said as they got into the back of the cab.

**-X-**

**(IN NYC)**

''This is where Aunt Brooke comes sometimes for work.'' Tyler said as Nathan got their bags and the 3 of them worked out of JKF airport.

''Yeah and while we're here we can do whatever you want to do.'' Nathan said as he hailed a cab to take them to the plaza hotel. ''The plaza hotel please.'' Nathan said.

''Just think at Brooke's wedding we have to see her parents and her ma is a B-I-T-C-H.'' Lucas said to Nathan making sure he spelt the last word out.

''More like she's a homophobic B-I-T-C-H.'' Nathan corrected him as the cab pulled up outside the plaza hotel. ''Here you go keep the change.'' Nathan said paying the cab driver.

''What can we do here.'' Tyler asked as they walked into the Plaza hotel.

''Whatever you want, we can go and see the Statue of Liberty, or to see a show on Broadway.'' Lucas told him as they headed towards the reception desk.

''And maybe we can go and see the hospital where you were born, and have something to eat and ma, and have something to eat and maybe go on a carriage ride around Central Park.''

After settling into the hotel room, Nathan and Lucas took Tyler to Trinity Hospital and they three of them sat outside on a bench talking about the day Tyler was born before they went on more sightseeing. All to quickly there 5 days passed. They were on their last night and Tyler was sleeping while Nathan and Lucas sat in the kitchen area talking. ''Luke, can we talk.'' Nathan asked as he got to beers from the fridge and handing Lucas one.

''What's up.'' Lucas asked as Nathan stood on the other side of the counter while Lucas sat on the stool.

''Do you remember before Halloween how you said that you would love to have another child.'' Nathan asked him.

''Yeah, but you don't want kids, we went over all this, I would love another kid possibly a daughter, but I would also just be happy with Tyler after everything we went through to get him.'' Lucas told him. ''Why.'' He questioned.

''I lied when I said I didn't want any more kids, all I want is a family with you. For us to be happy, kids to be happy and healthy.'' Nathan told him. ''That's why after we had the talk about another kid I went down to the surrogacy Office we used with Tyler and I went about the same agreements that we had for Tyler and I donated my sperm, I was goanna surprise you on Christmas but I hadn't heard anything from the agency, until the night you were raped Julian tried to call me but he couldn't reach me because I was on the phone with the agency and they had told me that the woman was 18 weeks pregnant but then I heard about you and then everything with Carrie happened and I just didn't get to tell you.'' Nathan told him as he watched Lucas for any facial signs.

''Why didn't you tell me when you were going to do it, I understand the wanting it to be a surprise.'' Lucas told him.

''Cause I didn't want you getting your hope up just for it not to happen, I thought if I went alone and it all fell through you wouldn't be as crushed and upset cause you didn't know.'' Nathan told him. ''We went through 5 women before it went through with our agreements and we got Tyler. And every time one of the women pulled out you were so upset it killed me.'' Nathan told him.

''So we're going to have another kid then.'' Lucas asked him as he stood up from the stool and went round to the side of the counter that Nathan was sitting on and jumped up on top of the counter beside where Nathan was standing and put a hand on his back just between his shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down in slow movements.

''Yeah we are, August sometime I'll find out more after her next scan.'' Nathan told him.

''What do we do about Carrie in the meantime, she says that she Tyler's mom and that she will take him to live with her.'' Lucas told him as Nathan moved his hand of his back and moved to stand in between Lucas' legs.

''She can't have him Tyler is our son, and there is legal documents that state that he is to have no contact with his mom until he is either 18 or when he wants to.'' Nathan told him as he placed his hands on Lucas' thighs and rubbed them up and down. ''Brooke thinks that we should take Carrie to court and get her to take a DNA test.'' Nathan told him.

''Let's do it but we may put it off until after Brooke's wedding or she will kill us both.'' Lucas told him as he moved forward and placed his lips over Nathan's.

''True. I love you Luke.'' Nathan told him as they broke of the kiss.

''Love you too.'' Lucas said. ''Now be a good husband and take me to bed.'' Lucas told him.

The next morning the Scott family headed back to Tree Hill, where in a few days they would be celebrating Tyler's 5th birthday.

**AN-Sorry for the long wait in updating.**


	20. Chapter 20

All of my stories will be on hitius for a few weeks as my grandfather passed away on April 4th.


	21. please help

Can anyone help me, I'm looking for a slash story of lucas and nathan with dan, lucas starts living with dan and deb, dan is also sleeping with karen, so is deb 


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning birthday boy." Lucas said as he and Nathan walked into Tyler's bedroom to wake him up on the day of his 5th birthday.

"Wake up buddy, daddy and I have a present for you downstairs." Nathan said as he knelt by the bed while Lucas sat on the bed.

"I'm awake papa." Tyler said as he tried to sit up. "Stop it papa." Tyler said laughing and squirming on the bed as Nathan tickled him.

"Say, sorry papa and I love you." Nathan told him as he kept tickling him.

"Sorry, I love you papa." Tyler said through his laughing. "What's my present?" He added as he stood up on the bed.

"It's downstairs and so is your breakfast." Lucas told him.

"Let's go then." Tyler said as he jumped off the bed and ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"How long till we hear him shout." Nathan asked Lucas as he sat beside him on the bed and lay back on the bed.

''5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Now.'' Lucas said as they heard Tyler shout 'I GOT A PUPPY.'

''Let's go rescue the poor thing before Tyler screams his ear off.'' Nathan said as he got up and held a hand out for Lucas to take and helped to pull him up. ''What time is everyone coming at again.'' He added as they both walked down the stairs.

''3.00PM, so we still have a while to set up for the party.'' Lucas said as they walked into the kitchen and saw Tyler on the floor rolling around with the 9 week old Serbian Husky.

''Daddy, I love my present.'' Tyler said looking up at his dads. ''I want to call him buster.'' He added.

''Buster it is, now up at the table and eat your pancakes, or I'll put Buster into the mud room.'' Nathan told him as he and Lucas sat at the table ready to eat their breakfast before they would have to set up for the party.

''Okay, but can I play with Buster again after I eat my breakfast.'' Tyler asked sitting in his chair.

''I have to take Buster to the vet so that he can get a vaccination so that he can play outside but you can come with me, while daddy gets things ready here for your party.'' Nathan told him.

**-X-**

At 3.00pm all the party guests began to arrive for the party, ''Hi Grace.'' Tyler said as he came into the hall and saw Lucas answering the door to Grace and her parents.

''Hi Tyler this is for you.'' Grace said handing Tyler a present wrapped in Toy Story gift paper.

''Thank-you.'' Tyler said as he took the gift from her. ''Daddy can you put it away for me.'' Tyler said handing it over to Lucas.

''I can why don't you take Grace into the family room to all the others." Lucas told him as Grace and her parents followed the 5 year old. Lucas had just closed the front door and placed Ethan's other gift on the gift table when someone else knocked on the door. "What do you want? You're not wanted her nor welcome here." Lucas told the unwanted guest as he walked out of the house and onto the driveway.

"I have a birthday gift for my son I am allowed to give it to him." The person said.

"Over my dead body will you ever get anywhere near my son again. Now leave before I call the cops to escort you off my property." Lucas told her.

"Daddy, papa said it was time for my cake." Tyler called as he opened the front door. "Nanny Carrie what are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he ran towards her, just as he was about to hug her Lucas pulled him back.

"Go back inside, I'm coming in now then we'll do your cake okay." Lucas told him as he heard the door open behind him.

"Tyler sweetie can you show me Buster again, I really want to see him but I'm scared to go by myself." Brooke called to him, she was coming to find them when she saw Carrie.

"Coming Aunt Brooke." Tyler called out as he turned round to go back inside. "Are you coming in to my party Nanny Carrie." he stopped turning round again to ask Carrie.

"Nanny Carrie has to go back to her new job." Lucas told him. "Go show Aunt Brooke Buster. I'll be there in a minute." Lucas told him. Once Tyler was out of sight Lucas turned round to face Carrie. "Leave and don't come back, Tyler doesn't need you and we'll be seeing you in court in 2 weeks' time." Lucas told her as he turned to leave and go back inside.

Once Lucas got back inside Nathan pulled him off to the kitchen to talk and to do Tyler's cake.

"What did Carrie want?" Nathan asked as he got the candles out and put them into the cake.

"She wanted to give Tyler a present. And I told about court in 2 weeks." Lucas told him as he lifted the cake while Nathan went in front of him.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Tyler, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sung as Tyler blew out the candles. "Make a wish." Brooke told him.

Later that night after everyone had left Lucas and Nathan put Tyler to bed. "Dis you have a good birthday." Nathan asked him.

"The best, I got a puppy." Tyler told them. "Why wasn't I allowed to see Nanny Carrie." He added.

"Remember papa didn't live here for a while." Lucas told him. "That's because of Nanny Carrie, she did something that you're too young to understand." Lucas told him. "Now go to sleep." Lucas added.

"Okay, I don't like Nanny Carrie, I want papa to stay." Tyler told them as he rolled onto his side. "Night papa, night daddy. I love you both." He added.

"We love you too, goodnight little man." Nathan told him as he and Lucas left the room.

**-X-**

**(1 week later)**

The day of Brooke's wedding arrived and everyone was in the Chapel waiting on Brooke to arrive. The Music started and the wedding party began to make their way down the aisle. Then the wedding March started and Brooke who was on Lucas arm began walking down towards Julian. It had been decided over the last week that Lucas would give Brooke away as she had an argument with her father about having Nathan and Lucas at her wedding. And it made it so that Lucas could sit beside Jenny and Tyler.

We welcome you to this wedding in the name of God the Father who created us, in the name of God the Son who redeemed us with his blood, and in the name of God the Holy Spirit who through his word creates faith to receive all the gifts of our creation and redemption, Amen.

''Who gives this women to marry this man?'' Father Murphy asked.

''We do.'' Brooke's parents said.

''Marriage is a commitment to life to the best that two people can find and bring out in each other.  
It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life. When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words.  
Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your love and respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living.'' The priest read.

''Julian will you have Brooke to be your wife and will you pledge your life to her in all love and honor and all duty and service, and in all faith and tenderness, to love and cherish her according to the Lord God and the Holy bond of marriage.'' Father Murphy asked Julian.

''I do.'' Julian said looking at Brooke.

''Brooke, will you have Julian to be your husband and will you pledge your life to him in all love and honor and all duty and service, and in all faith and tenderness, to love and cherish him according to the Lord God and the Holy bond of marriage.'' Father Murphy asked Brooke.

''I do.'' Brooke answered looking at Julian.

''If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'' Chase read.

''I choose you, Brooke, for who you are and who you may become; To assist you in your tasks; To be sensitive to your needs; To give of myself to the fullest development of your life; To be challenged by you to the fullest development of my own life; To trust you in all ways and to be faithful to you in all things. I will love you and comfort you. I will honor you and keep you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will ennoble you always respecting your freedom to be who you are and to share in responsible service to the world of which we both remain a part.'' Julian said his vows.

''I choose you, Julian, for who you are and who you may become; To assist you in your tasks; To be sensitive to your needs; To give of myself to the fullest development of your life; To be challenged by you to the fullest development of my own life; To trust you in all ways and to be faithful to you in all things. I will love you and comfort you. I will honor you and keep you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will ennoble you always respecting your freedom to be who you are and to share in responsible service to the world of which we both remain a part.'' Brooke said reading her vows looking at Julian.

''Now it's time for the rings.'' Father Murphy said as Tyler walked over with the rings on his pillow.

''Brooke receive this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.'' Julian said slipping the ring on Brooke's finger.

''Julian, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.'' Brooke said as she slipped the ring on Julian's finger.

''Daddy I need to go to the toilet.'' Tyler whispered to Lucas.

''Me too Uncle Lucas.'' Jenny added in her whisper.

''Let's go out this way.'' Lucas said as he took the kids out another way without disrupting the wedding.

''Brooke and Julian invite you to pray along with them by reciting the Lord's Prayer.'' Father Murphy said.

''Our Father, which art in heaven Hallowed be  
Thy name Thy kingdom come  
Thy will be done In earth as it is in heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread  
And forgive us our trespasses  
As we forgive those who trespass against us  
Lead us not into temptation But deliver us from evil  
For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever Amen'' The people in the chapel recited.

''Be joyful always, pray at all times, be thankful in all circumstances. This is what God wants from you in your life in union with Christ Jesus. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you always. Amen.'' The priest said.

''You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!'' Father Murphy said. It is now my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Baker.'' He added after Brooke and Julian kissed.

''Daddy, Mommy. Uncle Lucas is hurt.'' Jenny called as she ran back into the chapel where the wedding was just finishing.

Brooke and Julian looked at them and gave them a nod to leave to go and check on him. ''Where is Uncle Lucas Jenny?'' Nathan asked once they reached her.

''Out there, I saw blood.'' Jenny told him crying as Jake lifted her into his arms and hugged her.

Nathan ran out to where Lucas was meant to be taking Tyler and Jenny to the toilets. ''Luke, baby.'' Nathan called as he saw Lucas in the process of waking up.

''She took Tyler, she hit me over the head then took him, he tried to run back into you but she grabbed him.'' Lucas told them as he reached up to his head. He brought his hand back down and saw the blood.

Nathan handed him a cloth before he ran out into the street to look for Tyler and the one person who would take him Carrie. ''Nathan!'' Brooke called as she and Julian exited the chapel.

''Carrie hit Luke and she's taken Tyler.'' Nathan told them once they reached him.

''I'm going to send everyone to the reception and then we'll go and find him.'' Brooke told him.

''Go you and Julian to the reception, Luke and I will find him, it's your wedding day.'' Nathan told her.

''Not happening, Julian tell everyone we will meet them at the reception later.'' Brooke told Julian before looking at Nathan. '' Tyler is my Godson and I love him, we are all going to look for him together them we will go and celebrate my wedding with him.'' Brooke told him as they saw Jake handing Jenny over to his mom Lisa and Peyton and Lucas following slowly behind.

-X-

At a motel on the edge of Tree Hill sat a scared 5 year old. ''I want my daddy.'' He cried.

''You're not going to be seeing your daddy anymore, it's going to be me, you and papa, a family.'' The woman told him.

''I don't like you anymore Nanny Carrie.'' He cried.

''Tyler James Scott, you will not speak to your mother like that.'' Carrie shouted at him. ''Now I have to go outside to make a phone call, you stay here and watch TV.'' She added as she left the room dialing a number on her cell phone.

''**Hello.'' The voice on the other end answered.**

''_Nathan, baby it's Carrie.'' Carrie said._

-X-

Nathan was sitting in the kitchen with everyone while Lucas stood staring out the kitchen window when they heard Nathan's cell phone ring out.** ''Hello.'' He said once he answered it.**

''_Nathan, baby it's Carrie.'' The female voice said._

''**It's Carrie.'' Nathan mouthed to Lucas. ''Carrie, hey where are you.'' Nathan asked as Lucas moved over to stand in front of Nathan.**

''_Are plan is all set for us to go, I have Tyler, we are just waiting for you to come to us so that we can all leave together.'' Carrie told him as she looked in the window at Tyler who was sitting on the bed crying for his daddy._

''**Just tell me where you are and I'll come to you and we can be a family.'' Nathan said holding onto Lucas' hand.**

''_We are at Tree Hill motel. We can't wait for you to come to us and then we'll leave.'' Carrie told him smiling._

''**I'll see you soon, I'll be there in 5 minutes with my cases Lucas won't know what hit him when he sees that I've all my clothes gone and Tyler's too, I'll have to bring Buster too, so Tyler has someone to be with.'' Nathan said looking at Lucas and winking.**

''_See you soon.'' Carrie told him as she hung up the phone._

''Tree Hill motel in 5 minutes.'' Nathan told them as Brooke ran up to get empty cases from the closet while Jake got Buster.

''How are you going to get Tyler out without him getting hurt.'' Julian asked as Brooke came back to get Peyton to help her put the cases in the car.

''Okay Buster is in the car.'' Jake said as he came back in.

''Luke, leave an angry and upset message on my cell, just encase.'' Nathan told him. ''I go in and as we are going to the car I'll get Tyler to run to Lucas who will be in his car waiting.'' He added as Lucas left the room.

-X-

10 minutes later and Nathan was walking up to the motel room that Carrie was in with Tyler. ''Carrie it's me.'' Nathan said as he knocked on the door with Buster in his arms and a leash on it.

''Nathan, come on in.'' Carrie said as she opened the door. ''Tyler, papa is here.'' Carrie called to the 5 year old who was crying on the bed facing the wall.

''Papa.'' Tyler called as jumped off the bed and ran to Nathan. ''And Buster.'' He added when he saw the puppy.

''Are we ready to go, we won't have long Lucas will have called the cops.'' Nathan told Carrie.

''We're ready.'' Carrie said as they walked out of the motel room with Tyler holding Buster's leash.

''Daddy is over there by his car run as fast as you can with Buster.'' Nathan said as he knelt down while Carrie was locking the door.

Tyler ran with Buster as fast as he could, Carrie turned round in time to see him running across the car park.

''What the hell, what have you done, you've let our son run off in a car park with cars.'' Carrie screamed at Nathan as she started to run after Tyler. Nathan began chasing after her when he saw Lucas getting out of the car and running to meet Tyler halfway.

''Daddy.'' Tyler called as Lucas lifted him while keeping a hold of Buster.

''Carrie, I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm gay, I'm not into women, I love Lucas and I love our son and the life we have.'' Nathan told her. ''I agreed to go with you so that I could find Tyler that was all.'' Nathan added as he saw Lucas turn around and put Tyler into the car. ''We'll see you in court next week.'' He added before turning round and giving Lucas a kiss before getting into his car and all of them heading to the Reception.

**-X-**

''I'm going to tell Lucas and Nathan before the court hearing so that they are prepared.'' Brooke told Julian as she saw them coming in with Tyler.

''If that's what you want.'' Julian told her as Victoria and Richard came over.

''I don't know why you are friends with those people for.'' Victoria said as she looked over at Nathan and Lucas with a disgusted look.

''They are my best friends, I don't care if they are gay or straight, if you don't like then you can both leave, but them too are staying.'' Brooke said as she got up and made her way towards Lucas and Nathan.

''Hey B, sorry we're late, we had to go by our place to drop Buster back home and to leave my car there.'' Nathan told her as she came over to them.

''Don't worry about.'' Brooke told them. ''What about you handsome, are you okay.'' Brooke asked Tyler.

''Yeah, can I go and play with Jenny and Lily.'' Tyler asked them.

''Yeah, go on.'' Lucas told him.

''Can I talk to you too in private away from everyone in here.'' Brooke asked them both as she made her way towards the doors.

Lucas and Nathan followed her to the balcony outside. ''What's going on Brooke? You're acting serious which you never are.'' Lucas asked her as he leaned against the railing.

''I don't want you guys to hate me or freak out.'' Brooke told them as she wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold.

''We won't B, we promise.'' Nathan told her taking his jacket off and giving it to her.

''I think that I might be Tyler's mom.'' Brooke told them.

AN-Sorry for the wait, what will Lucas and Nathan reaction be to the news Brooke just gave them. Review your thought on what the reactions should be.

AN-2 Can anyone help me, I'm looking for a slash story of Lucas and Nathan with Dan, Lucas starts living with Dan and deb, Dan is also sleeping with Karen, so is deb


	23. Chapter 23

''Excuse me did you just say that you may be Tyler's mom.'' Lucas asked Brooke as they all stood outside on the balcony.

''I think I might be yes.'' Brooke answered her best friend as she stood watching Lucas and Nathan.

''Explain to us how you could be his mom.'' Nathan asked her as he kept his eye on Lucas.

"Well usually it happens when a man and a woman have what's known as sex where." Brooke began when Lucas cut her off.

"We get how a baby is normally conceived but how do you think Tyler might be yours." Lucas asked her.

"When I was in New York for the year I attended NYC, I might this guy who was gay, and he was telling me how not many women will be surrogates for gays and I thought of you two and how 3 women had already pulled out on you, so I talked with Julian and I said just once I would do it so I can say that I helped a gay couple become a family, I signed up saying I would do whatever the couple wanted when I was told that there was a couple from outside of New York that wanted a child and she let me read the terms and conditions of the couple. I agreed signed what I had to, 2 weeks later I'm being injected with someone's sperm, 9 months later I'm in queen of mercy hospital having a baby, don't know what I had just know it was the 4th March. He might not be mine but since he isn't going to be in the court room I was going to stand up and just come out with it but didn't want to do that to you two." Brooke told them as she pulled Nathan's jacket tighter around herself.

"Does make things easier if you were his mom." Lucas said standing with his hands in his trouser pockets. "I mean at least Nate and I would know that you wouldn't take him away from us and makes it easier for when he is 18 and wants to know who his mom is, he doesn't have to go far." He added looking at Nathan who was hugging Brooke.

"True when he asks all we have to say is your godmother Brooke is your mom." Nathan added before laughing when Brooke punched him. " Come on let's go back inside and enjoy your wedding." He added pushing Brooke who had to push Lucas into the hotel again ready to re-join the wedding.

While people were dancing Lucas was sitting at a table with Tyler on his lap who was fast asleep talking to an old friend of his and Brooke's from Duke when Nathan came over with 2 drinks and putting one down in front of Lucas. "Good talking to you again Luke." Hannah said as she got up and walked away to find her girlfriend.

"You okay." Lucas asked his husband as he shifted Tyler in his arms so he could reach his drink.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I brought Carrie into our lives. I just thought she could help you, with me always being in charlotte and your shifts at the hospital." Nathan told him as he looked at his son sleeping. "I should've listened when you said your mom and Brooke were happy to keep him all day or overnight." He added looking up at Lucas.

"If I didn't really want a nanny I wouldn't of hired her." Lucas told him as he moved his hand from the table and took a hold of Nathan's hand, "Can you get me 13 tickets for your next home again." He added changing the subject away from Carrie.

"You know I can." Nathan told him. "What's it for?" He added as he lifted his drink.

"The hospital assigns 2 doctors and a nurse to 7 children who are terminally ill, I'm with Doug and Carol, Doug wants to be a show off and give our 7 kids the best night out this month, the bastard Dr Weaver won last month, and I really want to beat him this month so I said you may be able to get the tickets." Lucas told him as the DJ called it a night.

"That's only 10 tickets, 7 kids and 3 adults." Nathan told him as they stood up and made their way over to Brooke and Julian to say goodnight and to have fun on their honeymoon.

"Night guys." Brooke said hugging Lucas being careful not to wake Tyler. "We'll be back for the court case." She promised them.

"We know you will, but enjoy your week away and don't worry about us here." Nathan told her as Julian puts his arm around Brooke. "Who all knows about what you told us out on the balcony." He added.

"Just you, Luke and Julian." Brooke told him. "Why." She added as they all walked out of the room towards the elevators.

"Let's keep it that way, the less who know the better, that way we have the element of surprise in court." Nathan told them as the elevator came to a stop on their floor.

"Just us 4, but you Nathaniel Lee Scott are dealing with Peyton when she gets mad that we kept this from her." Brooke told him as Nathan opened their room door.

"Yes Brooklyn whatever you say." Nathan told her as he and Lucas left Brooke and Julian in the hall to go to their room.

"I still need 13 tickets I know it's 7 kids and 3 adults but Doug and Carol can't get anyone to watch the girls that late and if I tell Tyler I'm going to watch you play with 7 other kids, do you really think he'll let me leave him behind."Lucas told him as he lay Tyler down in the single bed and changed him into his PJ's.

"True, I can make your day even better, I'll tell the team what's wrong with the kids and get the kids to come and meet them before the game in the changing rooms."Nathan told him as he pulled Lucas into their bathroom. "Let me show you how sorry I am."He added as he began kissing him.

-X-

"Nate, baby Tyler's just through that door. You can show me how sorry you are tomorrow night." Lucas tried to reason with his husband.

"You've got the night shift tomorrow night. We'll be quiet and I locked the door." Nathan answered him as he toed his shoes off. "Let me show you how sorry I am. Please." Nathan asked him as he pulled Lucas to him, this time Lucas didn't protest. "You want this Luke or were you going to bed with a hard on." Nathan asked him.

"I was going to get a cold shower after I pushed you into one." Lucas told him. "Now how about you shut up and get back to showing me how sorry you are." Lucas told him huskily.

Nathan smirked at him and pushed him to sit on the closed toilet lid. Nathan knelt in front of him as Lucas put his head on the back of the toilet. After pulling down his suit pants and boxers, Nathan kissed up the inside of Lucas left leg moving slowly up to his dick.

"Mmm, Nathan please baby." Lucas pleaded putting his hands on the back of Nathan's head. "Please Nate." He pleaded once more as Nathan began to kiss up the inside of Lucas right leg.

Nathan looked up and saw his husband with his head on the back of the toilet with his eyes closed and mouth opened panting in with want. Nathan kept his eyes on him and suddenly took all of Lucas' length into his mouth. "Oh god." Lucas moaned loudly at his husband's unexpected move.

"Ssh babe, don't want to wake Tyler." Nathan said removing his mouth to tell Lucas to be quiet. He took Lucas into his mouth again while his hands went to Lucas balls. "Luke, I want to fuck you but we didn't bring any lube with us." Nathan told him as he knelt higher up on his knees as Lucas opened his eyes to look at him. "I can't even prep you cause I don't want to hurt you." He added.

"I love you Nate." Lucas said as he took Nathan's left hand and put his 4 fingers into his mouth and sucked them the same way Nathan did with his dick a few moments ago. "Fuck me Nate please. I promise you won't hurt me, doctor said I'm all healed." Lucas told him when he finished with Nathan's fingers, he pushed Nathan onto his back. "I'll lube you." He added as his hands went to Nathan's suit pants.

"My favourite position." Nathan said as Lucas lay down with his head at Nathan's dick and his dick at Nathan's face. Lucas began sucking on Nathan's dick, while Nathan went back to sucking Lucas only this time he gathered some of Lucas' pre cum and inserted one of his fingers into Lucas' hole.

"Fuck me now Nathan please." Lucas said after another 5 minutes of sucking and prepping. "I love you Nate." Lucas said as he got up and straddled Nathan, he pushed down onto Nathan's dick.

"I love you too Luke." Nathan said as he flipped them over so he was on top. "This is going to be quick. I'm not going to last much longer." He added as he began to thrust into Lucas.

"Me neither, go faster and harder." Lucas told him as his hands slid down Nathan's back and rested on his ass, and pushed him till he went the speed Lucas wanted him to go.

"I'm gonna cum Luke." Nathan warned as he came inside Lucas just as Lucas came all over Nathan's chest which was still covered with his shirt.

Nathan and Lucas continued to lie on the bathroom floor when they heard crying and screaming."No Nanny Carrie." "Leave me alone." "I want daddy." "Daddy help me." "No papa don't leave me." "TYLER!" Lucas said as he got up and found his boxer shorts and put them back on before running out to Tyler.

-X-

"Daddy, papa help me please." Tyler continued to cry out in his sleep when Lucas and Nathan made it into the bedroom. They saw the 5 year old tossing and turning and crying out.

"Ssh Ty, daddy's here." Lucas softly said as he held Tyler close to him as he sat on the bed.

"Daddy, don't let papa leave." Tyler said once he finally woke up from his nightmare.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan told him as he joined his husband and son on the bed and held both close to him. "I'm going to phone coach and explain what's happening and take the week off." Nathan told Lucas as Tyler turned round in Lucas lap so he could see Nathan, Tyler held onto the arm Nathan had over his knee.

"I'll see if I can get tomorrow night off." Lucas told him as he rested his head on Nathan's shoulder. ''Although I doubt it, I've already took the 5 days for New York and Tyler's birthday and today.'' Lucas added as they both noticed that Tyler had fallen asleep again.

''If you can't don't worry, he only needs one of us there if he gets a nightmare.'' Nathan told him as they lay down with Tyler in between them.

''I know, but I want to be near him, encase he needs me.'' Lucas added as they cuddled up and fell fast asleep.

1 WEEK LATER

"Papa, why do I have to wear a suit for and why are we going to the courthouse." Tyler asked as they sat watching TV waiting on Lucas.

''Carrie, wants to take care of you, and daddy and I don't want her to, we want to keep you here.'' Nathan told him as Lucas came down the stairs.

''Ready to go.'' Lucas asked as he stood at the door of the family room. ''We're going to Rachel's cabin for 2 days so I put the bags in the trunk.'' Lucas added as they all walked out.

''Karl got the results.'' Nathan told him as Lucas helped Tyler into the car and into the car seat.

Jake and Peyton sat outside the court room with Tyler and Jenny. Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Julian went inside. ''All rise for Judge Nichols.'' The bailiff said.

''Mr Ford.'' The Judge said to Carrie's lawyer.

''Your honour, my client wants her son, that Mr and Mr Scott are refusing to let her see.'' Nate Ford said.

''My clients asked for the rights of the mother to be signed away before the conception of the boy and 6 months after he was born.'' Karl King interrupted Nate. ''I also have reason to believe that Ms Devitto may not be his mother.'' He added before looking down at his files and the envelope in front of him.

''And why may that be Mr King.'' Judge Nichols asked him.

''Another woman came forward saying that she may be his birth mother, and I have the results here in an envelope that has been unopened.'' Mr King said as he handed the envelope to the bailiff. ''It also states which of the Mr Scott's is the father, and they wish not to know who that is.'' He added.

Judge Nichols nodded and opened the envelope and looked at the results. ''Is Mrs Baker here.'' He asked.

''Yes you Honour, Mrs Baker is sitting behind us.'' Karl told him pointing to Brooke.

''Mrs Baker please stand.'' The Judge asked. Brooke stood up and he continued. ''Ms Devitto I can say that by looking at the results in my hand that you are not Tyler Scott's mother. Mrs Baker is his mother.'' He told them. Lucas and Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

''Your honour I signed my rights away when Tyler was born and again when he was 6 months old. I do not want him, I am happy for his fathers to raise him. I am just his aunt and godmother and that will never change. Tyler belongs to Lucas and Nathan not me, I just donated my eggs and carried him for 9 months but I did that so I could help a gay couple become a family.'' Brooke told him.

''If that is all we were here for, Ms Devitto, Tyler Scott stays in his current home with his parents, his mother is happy for that arrangement.'' Judge Nichols said. ''Court dismissed.'' He added as he stood up and walked back to his chambers.

"Thank you Karl." Nathan told their lawyer while Brooke was hugging Lucas.

"I meant what I said to the judge Tyler is your son not mine no matter what the DNA says." Brooke told them as Karl walked out. "Nathan you may get ready for Peyton she will kill the 4 of us for keeping this secret from her." Brooke added as they walked out of the court room and to the seats outside where everyone was now sitting. Tyler and Jenny were sitting on the floor away from the adults but not too far away.

"What's the verdict." Peyton asked as she saw them.

"Carrie isn't his mom." Nathan told them as Carrie walked past with her lawyer and her parents.

"Daddy, I got a new high score in the game on your cell." Tyler said running over and jumping into Lucas arms.

"That's great buddy, do you and Jenny want to come with me to get ice-cream before we head to Rachel's cabin." Lucas asked him and Jenny.

"I'll come with you." Nathan said as Lucas was about to walk away with the kids.

"Oh no you don't Nathan Scott, I'm going with Luke you are telling Peyton what you need to tell her." Brooke said as she kissed Julian and then walked away with Lucas.

"Love you Nate, Peyton please remember that you are in a courthouse with police around." Lucas added as he and Brooke headed outside to the cafe across the road for the ice-creams for the kids.

"What do you have to tell me?" Peyton asked him as the all stood ready to go.

"Luke and I found out his mom a few weeks ago or more so we found out who else thought was his mom." Nathan told her.

"And who may that of been." Peyton added.

"Brooke, it was just confirmed that she is his mom, she apparently done it in New York when she was there for the year." Nathan told her.

"Brooke as in Brooke Davis or Baker what lever she is now." Peyton asked. Nathan just nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell us and when exactly did she tell you this." Peyton added sounding upset.

"At her wedding she pulled Luke and I aside. She was going to tell you but I told them not too as it meant we would have the element of surprise. Don't be mad at Brooke, Julian or Luke, I made them not tell with the promise that I would take the heat of it all. Didn't I Julian." Nathan told her directing the last bit at Julian.

"Yeah he did." Julian told her as they all headed outside towards the car and saw Lucas Brooke and the kids coming towards them.

"I see you are still alive." Lucas said as he and Nathan got into their car and took of towards Rachel's cabin.

-X-

Lucas and Nathan were back home in Tree Hill after spending the weekend with their friends at Rachel's cabin. Nathan had gone back to training for his game and Lucas had to go back to work. On Friday Lucas, Dr Doug Ross and Nurse Carol Ross took 8 kids that are terminally ill to Charoltte for the Bobcats game that Nathan got them tickets for, going with them was Tyler and Doug and Carol's 10 year old twin daughters Hannah and Katie. Nathan had an extra surprise set up for the kids, he had the team meet them and all the kids got bobcat bags with a jeasary, towel, sports bottle and signed top in it. And at half time the kids that were able to were called to the court for a quick game.

**AN-hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and my grandfather passed away in April and writing was the last thing on my mind, plus I have fallen in love with 50 shades trilogy.**


	24. important

Just a quick question, im working on the next chapter, but im going on vaccation and was hoping to maybe complete the next two chapters and the epilouge which will end this story but was wondering if it would be weird if Tyler and Jenny were togeather as bf/gf


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own One Tree Hill**

**(4 MONTHS LATER)**

The last four months for the group had been quiet, Mia and Chase were engaged, Haley and Chris had gotten married in Tree Hill whereas Rachel and Owen got married in Las Vegas and Peyton and Jake were talking about having a sibling for Jenny. Brooke and Julian had settled into married life and talking about having kids. And Nathan and Lucas haven't heard from Carrie and were a month away from meeting their new son or daughter.

"Hey Luke, you ready to go?" Nathan asked as he came in from putting the cases in the car. The group was all heading to the airport as they were heading to Lloret De Mar in Costa Brava Spain to stay at the H-Top Royal Star Hotel for a week.

"Coming now, we we're just putting Tyler's DS into his bag for the plane, we nearly left it behind." Lucas told him as he came downstairs behind Tyler who had ran down them into Nathan's arms.

"Papa, daddy put Transformers and Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix onto his IPad so we can watch them on the plane. Tyler told Nathan as they headed out to the car and Lucas locked up the house.

"We can watch them once the plane takes off and it's safe to do so and if you fall asleep we can watch the rest of it in the hotel room in Belfast tonight where we are staying the night." Nathan told him. As it would take them at least an hour and a half to New York then a 4 hour wait then it's nearly 7 hours to Dublin and then a 2 hour bus journey to Belfast where they will be flying out to Spain from there. So they will be travelling for 14 and half hours.

After putting Tyler in his seat and making sure he had his seatbelt on Lucas and Nathan got into the front seats. Nathan began driving while Lucas checked to see if everyone else was on their way to the airport. "How's your back doing." Nathan asked Lucas as a fortnight ago while Lucas was working in the ER at Tree Hill Memorial a guy who was high on drugs and drink had come in after hitting his head and went on a rampage when no one would give him anymore drugs.

"It's alright, it's not sore from last night if that's what you are wondering." Lucas told him as he thought back to last night after putting Tyler to bed Nathan and Lucas had a game of strip pool in the games room in the basement Along with a few games of darts and air hockey before they ended up having sex on the pool table. With Lucas winning all the games.

"Did we have to allow Brooke to organize the vacation, surely there has to be a flight to Belfast or Dublin from Wilmington and not New York we have 14 hours of travelling to do today and then about 5 to 6 hours tomorrow." Nathan told Lucas as Tyler played on his DS.

"What are you 5, stop complaining." Lucas told him as he reached over and placed his hand on Nathan's thigh. "Or is it because you got beat last night in all the games." He added with a smirk.

"Daddy when do we get to meet my new brother or sister." Tyler asked as he closed his DS. He had been excited since Lucas and Nathan told him after the court case and wanted to help out with the nursery and he even picked a special teddy just for the baby.

"Just one more month to go buddy. You excited about the vacation." Lucas asked him as he spotted Brooke's car behind them.

"Yeah and it will be even better when we come home when the new baby comes." Tyler told him. "How much longer until we get to see Aunt Brooke." He added.

"About another 20 minutes buddy. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian are behind us in their car." Nathan told him as he turned to Lucas smirked. "I may have lost the games but if what happened last night happens every time I lose. I think I'll lose more often." He added.

"Next game night we have we'll have to make it exciting with much higher stakes like you having to be my slave for a week." Lucas told him as he turned to check on Tyler whose attention was back on his DS. "I mean Sex Slave." He whispered into Nathan's ear before kissing his cheek and sitting back with a smirk at Nathan's reaction.

After checking in for their flight and going through security everyone was now sitting in Terminal 2 of JFK in Wendy's eating lunch before their flight to Dublin. "Could you not get flights out of Wilmington to Dublin instead of all this waiting about for the next flight?" Nathan asked Brooke as everyone was finished eating except for Tyler and Jenny.

"There were no available flights, I did try." Brooke told him as a young teenager came up to Nathan and asked for his autograph.

"Daddy can we go to kids work." Jenny asked Jake while Lucas had taken Tyler to the toilet.

"We can its near our gate, we just need to wait on Uncle Lucas and Tyler coming back." Jake told her as everyone stood up and lifted their bags. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Jake added before they left.

"Yes I do mommy." Jenny said as she jumped of her seat and skipped beside Peyton to the bathroom.

Once everyone was together again they made their way towards kids work and gate 26. Flight 226 New York to Dublin is boarding now at Gate 26. A voice came over the speakers an hour later. "That's us let go buddy." Nathan told Tyler and Peyton got Jenny ready to go and meet up with the others again.

The girl on the gate who looked at the boarding passes and passports had called for people with children first. "We'll see you on the plane all the seats are allocated anyway." Brooke told them as Nathan who was carrying a sleepy Tyler, Lucas, Jake and Peyton who had Jenny in her arms went on ahead in the queue.

"Is Aunt Brooke not coming?" Jenny asked as Tyler was falling asleep.

"Aunt Brooke is coming but because daddy and I have you and Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan have Tyler we get to go on first so that you don't get hurt in the crowd." Jake told her as he handed over their passports and boarding passes.

**-X-**

After spending 14 hours traveling everyone was now in Belfast. Lucas and Nathan were taking Tyler and Jenny to Odeon movie house in Victoria Square to see smurfs 2 then meeting the others for dinner in TGI Fridays while everyone else either went shopping or to have a look around.

The next day the group was off to Lloret de mar for a week before it was back to work and training for everyone and a new baby for Lucas and Nathan.

**-X-  
(Day 1  
Lloret de Mar  
H-Top Royal Star Hotel)**

They had just arrived to their hotel and had agreed to meet in the bar after they left their bags in their rooms.

"Daddy can Jenny and I finish watching Harry Potter please." Tyler asked as he jumped up and down on his bed while waiting on Nathan using the bathroom.

"Yes, and stop jumping or you'll be sleeping on the floor if you break the bed." Lucas told him as he opened the balcony door and step out onto it. "Tyler there is a playground." Lucas called into the hyper 5 year old.

"Where can we go to it? Can we can we please." Tyler asked as he stood jumping up and down on his feet at Lucas feet.

"What have you been eating. You're hyper." Luca asked him as he picked him up and showed him the playground. "Yes we can go to the playground once we have found how to get out to it." Lucas told him as Nathan came out to join them.

"Daddy can you and papa teach me how to swim without water wings on." Tyler asked as they left their hotel room to meet the others.

"Yes we can tomorrow." Nathan told him.

**-X-**

Later that night they took a walk down to the shops and Tyler got a Barcelona kit and Jenny got a red Spanish dress with black spots and shoes to match. The children had a go on the carousel.

**-X-**

(Day 6  
Lloret de Mar  
H-Top Royal Star Hotel)

It was the groups last day before they left and Tyler and Jenny were in the pool showing off their new swimming skills while the adults sat around on the sun loungers talking. When they heard to people arguing. They turned around to see what was happening just in time to see Tyler walking along the side of the pool to head back to them when one of the men who was arguing pushed then other man who in turn knocked into Tyler knocking him into the pool. All the adults were up out of their seats tuning towards the pool as a man who was in the pool had Tyler and was getting him out.

Lucas took him from the man and Nathan thanked him for rescuing Tyler from the pool. "Next time you're arguing look around to make sure no kids are about before you shove someone into the pool." Nathan told them as he walked away back to the sun lounger where his husband was sitting with their son wrapped up in his towel crying.

"Is your son okay." The man who had gotten Tyler out asked.

"Yeah he's fine, he's just a little shook up." Nathan told him as Brooke sat beside Lucas and Tyler and telling him that for being brave she will buy him something once they get home to Tree hill.

"Do you want me to get reception to phone a doctor." The man asked.

"No it's okay my husband is a pediatrician." Nathan told him as the two men shook hands, the other left and Nathan turned back to Lucas and Tyler. "You okay buddy." He asked as he knelt down in front of him.

"Yes papa, can I go play with Jenny again in the baby pool please." Tyler asked them.

"Course you can buddy." Nathan told him as Lucas took the towel of him and sent him of to play with Jenny.

"Least he's not scared of the water all together like that time back home." Lucas told them as they watched Tyler and Jenny try to see who could hold their breath the longest in the baby pool.

Later that night Lucas and Nathan were lying in bed talking while Tyler lay sleeping in the single bed. "When do you find out of you got the full-time residency." Nathan asked him as he lay on his side while Lucas lay on his stomach.

"Not till the end of November the start of December." Lucas told him as Nathan's hand disappeared under the thin sheet that was covering the two of them. "Are you looking forward to getting back to training?" He added.

"Not really I've enjoyed being home in Tree Hill with just the 3 of us together." Nathan told him. ''And next month we're a family of 4.'' He added as he looked over at Tyler as he heard a noise before looking back at Lucas and they both started laughing as Tyler mumbled something about spaceships and rockets.

''What do you think off going to Canada in November before the real season begins and getting married legally with our friends and my mom and our kids this time.'' Nathan asked once Tyler quieted down again.

''What is it with you proposing marriage in bed. Least this time we didn't have sex before you asked.'' Lucas asked him. ''You'll have to do better than that if you want an answer from me.'' Lucas told him as he closed his eyes and turned over.

**-X-**

**(2 WEEKS LATER)**

''Thanks Brooke for looking after him.'' Nathan said as he dropped Tyler off at Brooke's.

''No problem, we are just going to watch Monster's university and Monster's INC.'' Brooke told him as Tyler hugged Nathan. ''You and Luke just enjoy a night to yourselves.'' She added as Nathan left.

Nathan and Lucas had just left the restaurant and were now sitting on the bleachers at the rivercourt. ''This is where it all more or less started for us.'' Nathan told Lucas as he got off the bleachers and down on one knee. ''Lucas Scott will you come to Canada with me and get married again in the eyes of the law.'' He asked him.

''Mmm, I don't know, marrying you once was enough.'' Lucas told him, ''And get off your knee, yes I'll marry you again in front of our family and friends.'' Lucas answered him as he pulled Nathan by the hand up from the ground and into a kiss.

**AN-Sorry for the long wait. I skipped over the holiday, I sent them to Lloret de Mar in Spain as I was there last week. There are only about two more chapters to this story.**


End file.
